The Darkside of the Moon
by gaia-of-earth
Summary: Sequel to Star Light, Star Bright Hermione and Remus are still trying to think of a way to tell Harry and Ron the truth. But there's a plot now. Something evil is coming towards Hogwarts. sexual content, vulgar language, and some Sirius pranks :D
1. Chapter One

A/N: To all those patient fans of Harry Potter who have been waiting for the sequel to Star Light, Star Bright. Here it is. The story you have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long for me to type this first chapter up. I was having a hard time trying to think about what would happen in this fan fiction.  
  
Now for this fanfic. I was having abit of a hard time naming the fanfiction. This was the only thing that popped up in my head. Plus there may be a few more dark creatures that wasn't in the books. Creatures of the night I mean. More werewolves and such. And this actually takes place right after Hermione returned to Hogwarts to teach as the DADA teacher. So I guess you can say these first chapters are preludes. It sort explains a few things that may happen for Harry and Ron's sixth year. Things are definitely going to be different now that Hermione's all grown up and not that, what's Snape's favorite description for her? Oh yeah, Miss Know-it-all Gryffindor girl.  
  
This chapter may be abit darker than the last story. And it will definitely have some sexual content, abit of violence (not between Hermone and Remus, in case your wondering. Let's just say a certain blond pissed wizard breaks out of Azkaban and wants revenge.), abit more vulgar language. Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Hermione was looking out her window of her sleeping quarters. It was only a day later since she returned. She had spent the night sleeping next to Remus. The sun was starting to rise. That meant everyone would be waking soon. Hermione remembered she was suppose to go see Professor Dumbledore.  
  
He was going to talk to her about being the DADA teacher that year. Hermione was actually abit excited to do it. Although she was wondering what her old friends would say when they saw her. Would they recognize her? That had been bothering her just abit because she still was trying to think if she wanted to tell them the truth.  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh. This would be the day that she would start her new life. She was abit nervous of what she was going to do. She was just watching the sun coming up when she felt Remus's arms go around her waist. She smiled when she felt his lips touch her neck. She tilted her head giving him a clear path to her neck. "Morning." Remus breathed against her neck. Hermione lifted her right hand and touched his cheek. "Good morning, love." She whispered. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Remus smiled hugging her close. "You ready to start teaching, Professor H. Dumbledore?" He asked in an amused way. Hermione shrugged. "I'm just abit nervous. I better go see Uncle Dumbledore." She said. Remus nodded. "Alright. I'll probably just go visit Harry and Ron for a while. Are you going to tell them?" He asked. Hermione let out a long sigh. "I don't know. I just don't know how they react. I might just let them wonder what happened to me for just abit." She said. Remus shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's your choice, Mione. I still think you should just let them know without worry." He said. Hermione nodded. "I know. But I'm still thinking about how I will just tell them." She told him. She went over to her large trunk near the bed and pulled out her new robes that she would be wearing that day. She started to get dressed with Remus just standing there looking out the window. "Do you think the students will like me?" She asked. Remus grinned and looked at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if some of them fell maddly in love with you when they first see you." he said stepping over to her. She was just pulling on her white blouse when he wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
Hermione giggled as his breath tickled her neck. She felt like a lovestruck teen again. She turned around as she buttoned up her shirt. "Remus." She said in a playful scolding way. Remus just laughed. "Well, it's true. I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you." he said. Hermione smiled as she finished. She stood on her tippy toes and nipped his nose. "Behave, wolfman. I'm already late to meet my 'uncle'." She said. Remus half shrugged, half nodded. "Yeah. I know." He said. Hermione finished getting dressed and the two of them began walking out.  
  
Her books in hand. Her hair pulled back in a braided bun. She had a silk scarf around her neck. She walked with her hand in Remus's and they went towards the Headmaster's office. As they walked, some students Hermione recognized right off were staring after her with surprised looks. Most of them were boys. They were trying to figuare out who the new woman at Hogwarts was. Hermione really tried to hold in her laughter as some Slytherins stood goggled eyed at the couple walking down the hall.  
  
Finally they reached Professor Dumbledore's office. Remus gave a small swift knock. "Come in." They heard Dumbledore's voice call. Remus opened the door for Hermione and let her in first then followed her. Dumbledore was seated at his desk. And sitting in front of it, in large tears was Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione nearly froze at the sight of her but forced a smile.  
  
Dumbledore didn't smile though. "Ah, good morning, my dear. How did you sleep?" He asked. Hermione looked at him and nodded. "I slept alright, Uncle Albus." She said in a reassuring tone. Dumbledore nodded. "Very good. Oh, this is Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa, this is Hermione Dumbledore. She is my niece and has offered to take the DADA position this year. Hermione, Narcissa is here because of the incident last night." He said standing and coming around the desk. Narcissa Malfoy stood and wiped tears away from her eyes. Hermione nodded. "Oh. The boy, Draco Malfoy, right? Yes. Mrs. Malfoy, I am sorry for your loss." She said half truthfully.  
  
She actually did feel bad for Mrs. Malfoy. She may have hated Malfoy and did have a good reason to but she didn't want to see him die. She was actually hoping that he would have lived. She had her reasons though. Mrs.Malfoy sighed. She looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. "Actually, Hermione, last night our dear Madam Pomfrey and her great art of healing performed a miracle. Mr. Malfoy has been revived in a way I never thought could happen." He said. Hermione and Remus looked at each other. "You mean, Draco Malfoy is alive?" Remus asked with surprise.  
  
Dumbledore let out a long sigh. "Just barely. Madam Pomfrey managed to put his neck bones back into position and used a small reviving charm. Just enough to get his heart working again. But he, however, is currently at St. Mungo's for his critical conditions. He may not survive but there is a possibility that he will. I am afraid to say though, if he does live through it, he may not be able to be entirely himself. He will be handicapped just abit. His brain has suffered some damage from falling down the stairs." He said. Hermione nodded.  
  
She didn't know if this was good news or not. She gave Mrs. Malfoy a smile. "Well, let's hope for the best. Hopefully I will be able to teach Mr. Malfoy when he returns." She said kindly. Mrs. Malfoy tilted her head staring at the new teacher. "I think I remember you. My husband didn't get along with you, did he?" She asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes. You can say that we had major disagreements." She said. Narcissa shrugged still wiping her tears away. "Well, I suppose it's nice to meet you again. I would stay longer but I want to be with Draco when he wakes up." She said. Everyone nodded.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy left the room. Dumbledore sighed and sat back down. He sent a smile to Hermione. "Well, I suppose we should talk about what your going to teach this year." He said folding his hands onto the desk's top. Hermione nodded. She took a seat in the chair where Mrs. Malfoy was sitting. Remus stood behind her. "So, what will you be teaching the students this year?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione started to chew on her lip. "Well, I was thinking about doing Dark Magic Items, Dark Creatures. The dangerous ones like runespoors, basilisks, demons, dementors, and perhaps even the Dark wizards of the past." She said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and tapped his chin. "I see. Well in that case, very well. The students haven't had much learning in Dark Magic items. Do you have any idea what you would like to show the students? The Dark Magic items, I mean." He said. Hermione smiled. "Well, they'll need to know what shrunken heads are used for. And about cursed items and how to recognize them." She paused when her eyes layed on a old worn book with a hole in the center. Her mouth fell open. "Is that Tom Riddle's diary?" She asked.  
  
The Headmaster turned around and his eyes landed on the diary. "Yes. During your second year, I had taken the liberty of keeping it as a memory. Since Lucius didn't want it anymore when Harry tried to return it." He said with an amused smile. Hermione smiled slyly. "That is Dark Magic item. Do you mind if I borrowed it?" She asked. Dumbledore chuckled. "Sure. You may use if you want. Although it is useless now." He said. Hermione just smiled. "Oh. I can figuare out some ideas for it's use." She said. Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. We should go down to breakfast right now." He said. Hermione and Remus nodded.  
  
The three of them left the office and started down the hall. Remus had his arm around Hermione. "Where is Sirius by the way?" He asked as they approached the Great Hall. Dumbledore tilted his head while looking at him. "This morning he was in the Infirmary resting the last time I looked. However, I think he should be eating breakfast with the students." He said taking out his wand. He gave it a wave and the doors opened. But all three froze in the doorway just as soon as they got a good view of the happenings in the Great Hall.  
  
The entire room was full of students having a food fight. It was Gryffindors vs. Slytherins. And everyone else just agains everyone else. Hermione's eyes found Sirius hiding behind the the over turned Gryffindor table right by Harry and Ron throwing rolls across the room at Slytherins. "Hahaha! Ninnies! Gits! You suck!" He cheered and laughed. Hermione started to laugh with Dumbledore. But Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How much do you want to bet Sirius started the food fight?" He asked looking at Hermione. Hermione shook her head watching as Filch was yelling at the top of his lungs for them to stop. But he got a nice faceful of pudding in the face.  
  
"No way. I know for sure that he did." Hermione said still laughing. McGonagall and Snape hurried in. "What's all this?! Stop! Stop!" McGonagall started yelling. It took five minutes regain control. Now all of the students were getting lectures. Dumbledore, Hermione and Remus were trying not to laugh because Sirius was being lectured too. He had tried to sneak off while McGonagall was starting to lecture the students.  
  
"Sirius Black! Get back here right this instant!" McGongall called after him as he tried to tiptoe away. Sirius winced and turned around. "Professor McGonagall! Aren't you looking lovely as a rose this morning!" He said cheerfully. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him in her strict way. Her lips pursed tight. "Nice try, Sirius. But you are just as guilty as the students. Now that you had redeemed yourself because of last year's incidents and you are a free man now, doesn't mean you can start food fights." She scolded.  
  
Hermione and Remus laughed as they watched Sirius cringe under his former Professor's lecture. Dumbledore was watching with a bright smile. He thought it was very amusing.  
  
Finally the lecture was done. The room was cleaned and the tables had been set up again. Dumbledore stood. "I have an announcement to make, if I could have your attention." He said. The students' talking died down. Everyone's eyes went up to the Headmaster.  
  
"Last night there had been a terrible accident. I am afraid Mr. Draco Malfoy had fallen down the Astronomy tower stairs and has broken his neck. So he is currently at St. Mungo's under a critical condition." Dumbledore said. Whispers broke out. Several of the Slytherins had an outburst. "However,......" Dumbledore had to shout over the whispers. Everyone slowly stopped talking. "He may recover. We will be posted by his mother. But the chances are slim that he will make it. Another but, he has performed a terrible act that has lost the Slytherins major points. 200 points will be taken from the Slytherin House because of his acts." He said.  
  
The Slytherins totally burst into outraged yells. Dumbledore waited for them to stop yelling. Snape had to walk over to the Slytherin table to tell some of the students off for yelling. After a few moments the Headmaster spoke again. "Now then. I am afraid that we have lost another student and it is sad to say that Hermione Granger will no longer be joining us at Hogwarts as a student." He said. It was the Gryffindors' turn to have an outburst.  
  
Hermione watched as Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. "What?!" Both of them yelled with shock. Several other Gryffindors began talking together. Dumbledore sighed shaking his head. He looked at Hermione raising his eyebrow. Hermione shrugged shaking her head. Another ten minutes had to pass to calm down the students. "I'm afraid Miss Granger had a nasty accident and can no longer attend Hogwarts. It is a deep loss. However, Miss Granger is alright if any of you are wondering. I'm afraid I can not say what had happened to her. For it up to her if she will tell you or not." He paused.  
  
He then smiled. "Now for the good news. This year had started off without a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. For no one would fill the position. We, however, had finally found someone that is brave enough to take on the risks. And she is very gifted in teaching the DADA classes. Allow me to introduce you to your new DADA teacher, Professor H. Dumbledore." He said extending his hand out to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled and stood. Several eyes went wide as the students stared at her. She was sort worried the way Harry and Ron would take it if she told them who she was. Only one could wonder. The students hiesitated in clapping but they found theirselves doing it. Hermione smiled in Harry and Ron's direction as she sat down.  
  
She felt Remus's hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him lovingly. "Take your time, Hermione. They'll understand." He whispered to her. Hermione nodded. She looked at the students and smiled. This was going to be a very interesting year.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? I know what your thinking. Why did I bring Malfoy back to life, right? Well, one of my friends read it and kind of convinced me in bringing him back. But, he won't be the same Malfoy as he used to be because of what happened to him. So here's a small questionaire for you all.  
  
Should I just let Draco Malfoy die or should he stay alive? Review and tell me what you think about the beginning of this fanfiction and what you think I should do with Malfoy?  



	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update the story. I was having abit of trouble with the computer. Anyway, I tried to count everyone's vote about Draco Malfoy. So he stays alive. But he will definitely be abit different when he does return to Hogwarts. On with the story.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Harry and Ron were walking to their next class. It had been very miserable for them. They couldn't believe that Hermione wasn't going to be there at Hogwarts with them anymore. "I wonder what happened to her. I hope she's okay." Ron said. Harry nodded with a worried look on his face.  
  
"My guesses are as good as your's." He muttered. They were entering the DADA class room when a few of the Ravenclaw students were laughing near the door. Cho Chang was with them. She looked over and spotted Harry and Ron. "Hey, Potter! Have fun in DADA class." One of the Ravenclaw boys called him.  
  
Harry blinked a few times. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as he and Ron stopped. Cho Chang smiled. "Professor Dumbledore, here, is as nice as Professor Lupin was. And she's very smart. She seems to know what she's doing." She said. Harry and Ron looked at each other and then shrugged. So they went into the class room.  
  
The class was decorated with several items, a few pictures of dark creatures and there were several pictures with their backs facing them. As if the Professor didn't want the students to see them yet. The Professor was seating at her desk looking papers over. Remus Lupin was bent over her shoulder looking at the papers with her.  
  
Harry and Ron along with their class mates chose their seats. All of them were watching the Professor. "She's sure pretty though, isn't she? I wonder how she is related to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry heard Dean Thomas whisper to Seamus Finnagin. He turned to look at them. They didn't seem to mind. Lavendar and Parvati both leaned closer to them. "I overheard Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall talking about it. I think they said she is Dumbledore's niece." Lavendar whispered.  
  
Ron turned to Harry as they sat. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore is related to Headmaster Dumbledore?" He whispered. Harry shrugged staring up at the Professor. "Who knows. She must be a great great niece because of how old Dumbledore is. Why does she look so familiar?" He whispered back. Ron shook his head. "I don't know. I've noticed that too." He said.  
  
The rest of the class were whispering about the same thing while Harry and Ron were watching Professor Dumbledore talking to Lupin. The two of them were smiling at each other and Harry could tell that they weren't just friends. He knew right then and there that Remus had a girlfriend. He broke into a smile.  
  
"I think Lupin's in love." He whispered to Ron. Ron gave him a wide eyed look. "What? What makes you say that?" He asked. Harry nodded towards the two. "Well look at him. Look at the way he looks at her." He said. Ron stared at Lupin and then grinned. "Hey! Your right. Why that ol' sly dog. I hope he won't get in trouble with Dumbledore. Since he's after the new Professor and all." He said grinning. Harry laughed silently.  
  
He glanced around for Hermione but remembered that she was no longer a student at Hogwarts. That she was gone. He wondered if he was going to get a letter soon from her. Telling him and Ron what had happened and why she wasn't going to Hogwarts anymore. He let out a small sigh looking down at his desk. Ron looked at him and frowned. He knew what his best friend was thinking about. He lowered his eyes himself and then rested his elbows on the desk.  
  
Hermione had caught sight of the class when they started to get louder. She did see the looks on Ron and Harry's faces. She shook her head and looked away. Remus glanced to his side at the students and shook his head. He lowered his head next to Hermione's. "You can tell them after class." He whispered. Hermione looked up at him. "I can't, Remus. Not right now. I....I don't know if I can yet." She whispered to him. Remus gave her a smile.  
  
"Okay. But you know, you can't hide the truth forever. You'll have to tell them sooner or later." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
There were some students watching though. When their Professor gave Lupin a kiss they laughed and cat called. Hermione felt her cheeks go red and she laughed. Remus just grinned and patted Hermione's shoulder. "See you for lunch?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She watched Remus walk towards the door not missing the wink he sent to Harry and Ron who grinned and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. She stood and went around her desk with the roll call parchment in her hand. She started the roll call and everyone answered with here. Except one. Neville Longbottom wasn't in the room. Hermione squinted her eyes with confusion for a second then shrugged. She set the parchment down. "Well. I'd like to welcome you to your sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I am Pro....." She was saying.  
  
But suddenly the door slammed open. Every head turned and they spotted Neville Longbottom crashing into the room tripping on his feet. The Slytherins burst into laughter with just a few of the Gryffindors. But just a few. Hermione straightened with surprise. Neville stood blushing crimson red. He lowered his head as he got to his feet and made his way to his chair. "S-S-Sorry, Professor." He muttered. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
"That's alright, Mr. Longbottom." She said. Neville looked surprised. Hermione just kept smiling. "I've heard quite the deal about you, Neville. In fact I've have heard alot about every single one of you." She said. Her eyes went straight to Harry and Ron. Both glanced around without turning their heads. Hermione just smiled. "Nothing bad really." She reassured.  
  
She stepped forward with her hands folded together. "Now then. Like I was saying, I am Professor H. Dumbledore. I will......" She was interupted again. By Pansy Parkinson who held up her hand and started talking before Hermione could even look at her. "Um, Professor. Longbottom was late. Aren't you going to take points off?" She asked. Hermione looked at her lazily.  
  
"Why would I do that?" She asked with a small forced smile. Pansy had this look as if her point was obvious. "Uh....he was late." She said in a tone that made Hermione narrow her eyes at her. But Hermione kept her smile. "Yes I was aware that he was, Miss Parkninson. However, he was late only by two minutes." She said.  
  
Pansy looked outraged. "But he was still late." She said. Hermione tilted her head and rose her eyebrows. "Miss Parkinson, I am not that strict like Professor McGonagally can be. However, I don't like it when people interupt me with stupid reasons. But if it will shut you up I will give Mr. Longbottom a warning." She said.  
  
Her eyes went to Neville who cowered. "Don't be late anymore, Neville. Okay? I won't take points off of you now since it is the first class of the year for DADA. But if you are late again then I will take very few points off of Gryffindor." She said giving a look to Pansy Parkinson when she said few. Neville nodded with a faint smile. "Yes, Professor." He said. Hermione heard him mutter thanks. She smiled and then looked at Pansy.  
  
"Does that make you happy now, Miss Parkinson?" She asked giving her a look as if daring her to continue interupting her. Pansy lowered her eyes angrily and stared at the desk. Hermione nodded. "Good. Now then. I will be teaching you many things about the dark arts this year. Things that you wouldn't expect to be dark magic. For example..." She paused turning around.  
  
She picked up the diary she borrowed from Professor Dumbledore. She turned back and held it up. She saw Harry's eyes go wide. She remembered Ginny's reaction from her earlier class. Ginny looked so surprised and had gone pale. Hermione smiled forcefully. "Can anyone tell me what this is?" She asked over looking the class.  
  
Several people looked at each other with confusion. Ron was looking abit surprised himself. He remembered what Harry told him and Hermione about Tom Riddle's diary. No one spoke. Hermione smiled more faintly. "No one? How about you, Mr. Potter? I'm sure you can tell what this is." She said looking at him.  
  
Harry swallowed hard and nodded. He hiesitated in answering. "It's.....a diary." He said. Hermione nodded. "Yes. It is. But who's diary?" She asked. Ron rose his hand leveling his chin. Hermione nodded pointing quickly at him. "Mr. Weasley?" She asked. Ron cleared his throat.  
  
"T-Tom Riddle's diary." He said. Hermione nodded approvingly at him. "Yes. And can anyone tell me who Tom Riddle is?" She asked. This time very few hands rose. Hermione put the diary down and touched her chin thoughtfully as she tried to decide who to ask. "Let's see. How about you Mr. Finnagin." She said.  
  
Eyes went to Seamus who was blushing abit. He lowered his hand again. "Uh, I'm not sure if it's true. But wasn't Tom Riddle a dark wizard?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes. He is a dark wizard and he is also known as Lord Voldemort today." She said.  
  
There were several gasps. Some of the girls had squeaked in fear. Dean Thomas had knocked his ink bottle over. Hermione knew that some of the students were only surprised that she wasn't afraid of saying Voldemort's name. The Slytherins just looked at each other with surprised and suspicious looks.  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's the reaction I hoped I'd get. You better get used to hearing it. Because your going to be hearing it quite alot this year." She turned and picked up the diary. "Of course, your sister had a much more worst reaction than this, Mr. Weasley." She said looking at Ron as she started to pace down the aisle. Everyone was watching.  
  
Her eyes went to every single one as she held the diary and let it bounce in her hand. "This diary is a dark magic item. It was cursed with the spirit of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. (she ignored the small gasps and flinchs) If I remember right, one person destroyed it's powers with a basilisk's fang. I'm not going to say any names because he has had enough unwanted attention as it is. This year, you will be learning how to recognize dark magic items and what they can do. Your going to learn how to avoid these certain items." She stopped at her desk again and set the diary down.  
  
She held out both hands towards the dark creatures pictures. "You will also be learning more about dark creatures that you haven't heard about. I have asked for Professor Dumbledore's permission of course for certain things I will be doing this year. But however, dark magic items and dark creatures aren't not the only things you will be learning about." She said. She took out her wand and swished her wand.  
  
The one potraits that had their backs turned on them turned around. Everyone's eyes went to every single one. Harry and Ron stared with jaws dropped. Some of the potraits were some of the wizards and witchs they knew too well. One was Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione saw Harry's eyes narrow on her. She also saw Neville's own anger flare up as he gazed at the same potrait Harry was looking at.  
  
Hermione waved her wand again and the potraits turned back around. "We will be learning more about Dark wizards of the past. We shall see how much you know about certain wizards and witchs. But however, we won't be doing that untel later in the year. We will be starting on the dark magic items." She said. Everyone looked back at her.  
  
"There will be alot of learning this year. From dangerous cursed items to dangerous creatures. You will be needing to learn these things for the future to come. You are approaching your final year soon and you must know these things to be prepared. You never know if you will be attacked during the year. Even if it's the smallest things. LIke Runespoor for example. Or how about facing werewolves alone." She said looking straight at Harry.  
  
Harry was staring oddly at her. Hermione lowered her head. "How do I know these things? Because I have faced Runespoor in my sixth year. And I have met a werewolf face to face one time. Though I didn't blame him for what happened. People who change into werewolves don't mean to be vicious or anything. It's part of their curse. There are ways though of communicating with a werewolf and getting through to them. To make them not attack. However, I won't get into that for a while. So we will begin in the dark magic items." She sat on the corner of her desk with her legs crossed.  
  
She pulled out a book from her breif case that she bought awhile ago. "Now if I am right, you did pick up a book for you DADA class. The one that says Dark Magic Items and Cursed Items. Please turn to the first page and read the introductions and then go on to chapter one. You will read untel you reach the next chapter or when I say stop. Then we will see if you were reading or not paying attention." She said abit loud glancing over to one of the Slytherin boys who was drawing something.  
  
The Slytherin blushed and put it away. Hermione nodded and went to sit down in her desk and picked up her quill. "You may begin." She said. She began writing something on a parchment.  
  
By the end of class, everyone was very impressed with Professor Dumbledore. She had given them a small quiz on what they read. Which the chapter was on shrunken heads. None of the students seemed to care that they had homework from her. All Professor Dumbledore told them to do was write a two page essay on what shrunken heads are used for.  
  
Harry and Ron were laughing though because Crabbe had made himself look stupid when the Professor asked him what a shrunken head was. That had been the first line in the chapter. Crabbe, however, just looked nervous and said that it was a head. Everyone had laughed at him though. Nieither Harry or Ron noticed that Professor H. Dumbledore was right behind them. Her eyes were on them and Neville.  
  
" Harry, Ron, Neville." She called. All three turned around. Professor Dumbledore smiled at them. "There is one thing I would like to mention to all three of you. Well, more to Harry and Neville. But I know that Harry will tell you later anyway, Ron." She said. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then shrugged. Hermione just smiled.  
  
Her eyes went to Harry. "Harry, I knew you father, James. And your's Neville." She said. Both of them looked stunned. "You did?" Harry asked. Professor H. Dumbledore nodded. "I did. I was a friend of them all. Remus, Sirius, Peter, James. Even Lily." She said. Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. "How did you know them?" He asked.  
  
Professor H. Dumbledore let out a long sigh and smiled even more. "One night, I was in accident. I fell down several stairs and four boys saved my life. They became my best friends. We were always together." She said.  
  
Her eyes went to Neville. "And how I knew your father, Neville. He saved my skin from some Slytherins who didn't like me because I was friends with James Potter and his gang of pranksters. I owed him alot. I have heard what happened to him and your mother. With your permission of course, I would like to go see them some time. Is that alright?" she asked. Neville had a faint smile. "It's actually up to my gran." He said.  
  
Professor H. Dumbledore shook her head. "Not really. It's actually up to you. Your old enough to make your own decisions now." She said. Neville smiled now. He looked amazed. "Alright. You can go see them anytime." He said. Professor H. Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you." She said with a nod. The three boys were all smiling.  
  
Harry looked like he wanted to ask some more questions. But Professor H. Dumbledore shook her head. "You may ask me anything some other time, Harry. But right now you better hurry off to class. I don't want to make you late." She said. Harry, Ron and Neville nodded. They hurried off leaving their Professor smiling after them.  
  
Hermione returned to her class room. There was a bundle of roses on her desk when she got there. Hermione smiled and shook her head as she went up to her desk. She pulled up the small card that came with it.  
  
Swiftstar,  
I'm glad you came home. I missed you. I bought some roses to show you how much I love you. Hope you like them. Would you join me for dinner tonight?  
Always your love, Moony  
  
Hermione giggled and sniffed the roses. They smelled very lovely. She conjured up a vase with water and put them in on her desk. She began her next class as soon as they got there.  
  
A/N: Alright. That's it for this chapter. I hope it's going alright. Review and let me know how I did for the first lesson. It's not easy trying to think these stuff up you know.  



	3. Chapter Three

A/N: I'm glad you liked the second chapter. It wasn't easy trying to think up the first lesson. But I did try. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like this one. This is right after the visit at St. Mungo's.  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
It had been a nice first week. Hermione and Remus was just returning from visiting Frank and Alice Longbottom which turned out very pleasant even if it was a very rainy day. Frank had heard Hermione's words, Return home soon and he snapped out of his insanity almost instantly. It was definitely a miracle. And Hermione couldn't wait to hear what Neville's reaction would be when he heard about his father's recovery.  
  
Remus and Hermione was heading towards the Number 12 Grimmauld Place where the Order of the Phoenix meeting was being held as always. This time the house was very well taken care of. Sirius had made sure it was very homely and not so dark anymore. With Molly Weasley's help of course and several other's.  
  
So many things had happened during that week. Sirius was a free man and he was free of the charges he had so wrongly been accused of. Everyone was abit more happier that he was still alive and well. Dumbledore was holding the meeting to talk about what several things. Remus and Hermione had finally arrived to the house. Wiping their feet they knocked on the door and waited.  
  
They could hear quite the rustle and bustle on the other side of the door. Sirius was the one who answered it. He grinned seeing who it was. "Remus, Hermione. Come in out of the pouring rain." He said moving aside. The two walked in and shook off the water. "Thank you, Sirius." Remus said closing the umbrella.  
  
Sirius looked them over. "Did you walk?" He asked. Hermione shrugged. "Not all the way. The Knight Bus picked us up after a few blocks from St. Mungo's." She said. Sirius blinked at them. "St. Mungo's? What were you doing there? Seeing that Malfoy brat?" He asked. Hermione looked at Remus. "Actually no. I was thinking about seeing how he was doing. But we were actually paying Frank and Alice Longbottom a visit." She said.  
  
Sirius frowned and tilted his head. "Oh really? How are they doing?" he asked. Remus and Hermione smiled excitedly at each other. "Well, they're doing great. In fact, Frank is back to normal." Remus said. Sirius's eyes went wide and shock filled his entire face. "What?!" He exclaimed with excitement.  
  
His yell had brought a few people out of the meeting room. "What are you yelling about, Siri? Are ya being attacked?" Tonks asked coming out of the room behind Kingsley Shacklebolt and Bill Weasley. Arthur and Molly Weasley behind them. Along with Fleur Delacour, who had just joined the Order. Sirius was just laughing with happiness. He looked straight at the new people who just joined them.  
  
"R-Remus, please repeat that for everyone to hear." He said laughing. Remus grinned with much happiness. He placed his arm around Hermione. "I just said that Frank Longbottom has just been cured. He is back to normal and is recovering quite nicely. Alice is starting come out of it too. But not as well as Frank." He said.  
  
There was a shout of excitement throughout the group in the hall. Arthur clapped merrily. "That is great news, Remus! Very great news. Come tell everyone else. They're all waiting in the room." He said. Remus nodded.  
  
He and Hermione followed everyone in. Indeed everyone was there. Charlie was sitting next to Snape. Dumbledore was standing looking towards the door. Mundungus must have been snoozing in the corner but he woke up when he heard the shouting. "Wha's all the shout'n fer?" He asked sleepily.  
  
Dumbledore sent a smile towards Hermione and gave her a nod of greeting. Remus kept his arm around her holding her close. He told everyone what had happened and there was happy faces all over the room. Everyone was pretty much cheering. Dumbledore did look quite pleased.  
  
Finally everyone had settled down and sat down. Of course everyone was looking at Hermione. "Lupin, tell us why is she here?" Snape asked with his cold tone. Hermione narrowed her eyes. She knew he still didn't like her even if he did help her at one point. Snape had recognized her even if she was older. He wasn't so stupid as she thought. "Shut up, Snivally." She muttered. Remus and Sirius laughed.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes back at her. Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. "Severus, she is a new member of the Order. She has the right to be here as well as you do." He said softly. Bill had his arm around Fleur. Everyone knew that they were together. "Severus does have a point though. Who is she?" he asked. Remus smiled looking at Hermione. Sirius grinned.  
  
He was going to blab everything but Hermione stomped her foot onto his. He gave a groan of pain. "Ouch, Swift! Do you have to stomp my foot flat?" he asked angrily and annoyed. Hermione smirked at him. "Yes." She said innocently. Everyone laughed as Sirius started muttering under his breath. Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Please stand up, my dear. I think they do need to know this little secret." he said. Hermione sighed and nodded. She stood with Remus. Remus wouldn't let her face them alone. He hugged her close. "I used to be known as Hermione Granger. Harry's best friend." Hermione said. Everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws fell.  
  
"What?" Molly Weasley asked covering her chest with one hand. Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's me. Hermione Granger." She said. Mad Eye Moody sat up in his chair straighter. "How do we know it's you? The Granger we knew was a 16 year old girl the last time we looked." He growled. Remus gave him a look.  
  
"Alastor, the reason Draco Malfoy is in the hospital is because he fell down the stairs after attacking her in the Astronomy Tower. She had a time turner and it broke." He said. Everyone looked at each other. "But... this is impossible, isn't it?" Molly asked. Hermione shook her head. "No it's not. It's all true. I went back into time and I couldn't return to this time untel now. So I'm no longer the little girl everyone knew. I'm Professor Hermione Granger Dumbledore. I'm posing as Albus's niece while at Hogwarts." She said.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Arthur was the first to break the silence. He stood and smiled. "Well, if it was to be, then so be it. Welcome to the group, Hermione." He said. Molly had tears in her eyes. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Oh my poor dear." She said hugging her softly.  
  
Everyone did smile though. Moody was still being his suspicious self. Bill gave Hermione a hug along with Charlie. "Does Harry and Ron know?" He asked. Remus shook his head. "No. Hermione's still afraid of what they're reactions will be." He said looking worriedly at Hermione. Hermione nodded.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for everyone to sit down. So everyone did. They would ask questions later. "Now that Hermione is apart of the group and can't do anything about it, I wish that no one would mention this at all. It's best if no one, especially the Ministry didn't know about it. She would be in serious trouble for having a time turner and changing time." He said.  
  
Everyone looked at her. "Really? What did she do to change time?" Tonks asked. Sirius grinned holding up his hands as if saying, 'Ta-da!'. Everyone looked surprised again. "You mean, she stopped you from dying last year?" Shacklebolt asked.  
  
Hermione looked abit uncomfortable now and she shifted in her chair. "Well.....sort of. I did have something to do with it. I was in Liverpool last year. I met up with Peter Pettigrew. I didn't know that he was hiding there. And I remembered what was going to happen. I don't think he knew that I was there either because he did seemed abit surprised when we literatlly ran into each other. He recognized me automatically and asked me to help for something. I asked him what and he said he wanted to make a Polyjuice Potion. I asked him why and he wouldn't tell me. He just said that it was the only way to help Sirius in a way. I refused at first. But he said something that made me change my mind." She said.  
  
Tonks tilted her head. "What was that?" She asked curiously. Hermione smiled faintly. "He told me that if I didn't help him, Sirius would die. I stopped from walking away and he showed me the letter I had wrote to Sirius to tell him that he was going to die in the future. He told me he wanted to make everything right. So I helped him. Then the night Sirius was going to die, he told me that I couldn't get involved. I asked him what he meant and he said that he was going to the Department of Mysteries as Sirius. I tried to stop him but he stunned me and when I came to, he was gone." She finished.  
  
"So, Peter was the one who died that night and not Sirius?" Arthur asked. Hermione nodded slowly. "I hated him for what he did to James and Lily. Two of my most best friends I knew in the past. And the parents of my best friend of this time. But I remembered how innocent he was in the past. Peter was a good man mixed up in bad things. But he did give Harry one thing back. His godfather." She said with a smile.  
  
Everyone smiled. Molly had blown her nose and sniffed the tears away. Sirius nodded. "If it wasn't for Hermione being one of my best friends, I wouldn't be here. I owe her alot." He said. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. Dumbledore smiled. "Well, let's get on with the meeting." He said. Everyone paid attention to him now.  
  
Dumbledore stood. "I have recieved news that Voldemort and his Death Eaters are growing bigger. He has gotten more people to join his army. The difficult problem is, some of them are the vampires of Romania." He said. That had wiped everyone's smiles off their faces. "What? The vampires?" Remus asked.  
  
The ancient leader nodded. "I am afraid so. However, they are only few. He is trying to recruit some of the werewolves there as well. We will need someone to go speak to the rest of the vampires and werewolves and convince them to join our side. Of course, it may be difficult if we didn't send you, Remus, for the werewolves." He said wearily.  
  
Hermione looked up at Remus with a worried look. Remus didn't show any expressions at all. He just had this serious look on his face. Dumbledore tilted his head. "You are the only one in the Order that has the lycanthropy ability, Remus. And it is your choice if you would do it or not." He said. Remus nodded solemly. "I understand. Hermione and I will have to talk about it." he said.  
  
The others stared at them. "Are you two together?" Tonks asked with confusion. Both of them blushed abit and smiled. "Actually, yes. We are." Hermione said. Molly blinked. "But your only......and he's......" She was saying. Everyone smiled and shook their heads. Hermione was blushing deeper red.  
  
"I'm 34 now, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not 16 anymore. Even if I'm suppose to be." She said. Molly was quiet and nodded. "Your right. It's just so bizarre to think about this. I always knew you as the girl who was good friends with Ron and Harry it's just abit hard to think this had happened to you." She said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"We sure had a hard time believing her in 1978 when she nearly gotten bitten by Moony, here." He said. Hermione and Remus shot him a look as if saying that wasn't a great thing to tell. Molly nearly jumped off her chair. "What?! Remus!" She started to yell. Remus cringed abit.  
  
"It wasn't his fault, Mrs. Weasley! Really it wasn't! Lucius Malfoy had me under the Imperius Curse!" Hermione said quickly. Arthur's face darkened. "Did he now?" He asked darkly. Hermione put her face into her hands. Bill was laughing though with Charlie. They both could see that Hermione was becoming more embarrassed by the minute.  
  
"Mum. Dad. Leave Mione alone now. Apparentlly that was a long time ago and she doesn't need any more lectures. She's a big girl now." Bill said. Molly sighed. "Your right. I'm sorry, Hermione." She said. Hermione nodded putting her head on Remus's shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Now that's settled, I believe that is all we need to talk about right this moment. Except the fact that l needed a few to help patrol Hogwarts. Sirius has volunteered to work as Filch's assisstant. And there will be Hermione as the DADA teacher. And Severus, Minerva and myself. We will need someone to go speak to the vampires with Remus, if he chooses to go." he said looking at Remus.  
  
Remus looked at Hermione and held his breath. "I would go. I just need to know what Hermione's words about this is." He said. Hermione sighed. "I suppose it's best, Remus. Because you are the only one with werewolf abilities." She said trying not to sound so upset. Remus squeezed her hand softly and she squeezed it back. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Moody grumbled abit. "I suppose I could go along with him to speak to the vampires. I do have a few connections. Plus someone's gotta make sure Lupin returns to his lady safely." He growled. Everyone laughed, except Snape of course.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good. It's settled then. I suppose the meeting is adjorned." he said. Everyone stood and started to talk to one another. Hermione was answering a few questions about how she and Remus actually got together. And what really happened and how she was thrown backwards into time. Dumbledore stepped up.  
  
"Hermione, there is one thing I suppose you should know before we go back to Hogwarts. I have just recieved a letter from Narcissa. Draco Malfoy is being released from St. Mungo's now. He has recovered quite nicely except that his neck is severly bruised and he is abit confused." He said. Hermione blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Like I have said before, he has suffered 10% of brain damage and the part of his brain that had been damaged was his memory. He does not remember what happened and may not be able to remember who some of the students are. He will no longer be the same Draco you once knew. He hardly remembers his own mother." He said.  
  
Quite a few people heard that. "Man, if he wasn't such a prat in the beginning I would have felt very bad for him." Tonks said looking just abit disturbed. Hermione knew that the fact that Draco was one of Tonks's cousins was making her feel bad for him. Sirius just grumbled and kept his opinion to himself.  
  
Hermione just nodded. "So he doesn't remember anything?" She asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "Not very many things. He remembers a few names and who he is but nothing much more. He does remember that he attends Hogwarts and does know the right spells and incantations and such. But not very many other things like the fights he has had with Harry and yourself. Along with Ron." He said.  
  
Remus rose his eyebrow. "So I suppose Hermione is going to have to be nice to him." He said. Dumbledore nodded amusingly. "Yes, she will have to be nice. Now that she is a teacher." he said. Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll be nice. I promise." She said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Good. He is already upset enough that he didn't remember who his mother was. She was in the right state with her tears. Although she is happy that he will be alright. Let's return to Hogwarts." he said. Hermione, Remus and Sirius nodded.  
  
Sirius had some of his bags packed already and was going with the three. Dumbledore was going to give him an extra room to live in for the year. He had a small talk about how Sirius was going to behave though. Sirius told him that he would try and behave and that was all Dumbledore wanted to hear. Hermione and Remus laughed when Sirius was already being lectured by Professor McGonagall that he had better be serious about his word. They knew that Sirius would pull just a few jokes though. There was no way Sirius would skip out on that.  
  
A/N: Well how did I do in this one? Review please.  



	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to update. I was trying to do it earlier today, but apparently was having abit of trouble. There is alot that happens in this chapter. For one, Malfoy returns to Hogwarts and another we get to see some Hermione/Remus scenes. There is is abit of loving in this one.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Hermione was doing quite well in teaching the students. She was abit upset that Remus would be leaving soon to go with Moody to Romania to convince the werewolves. But she knew that he was the only one who could face the werewolves without getting seriously hurt. Plus he would have Moody around to help him. She knew that he was a pretty powerful wizard.  
  
And like her 'Uncle' Albus said, Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts. A few of the teachers were greeting him. Dumbledore wanted Hermione to be one of them. So she was standing in the Great Hall with Remus and Sirius while waiting for Malfoy's return. Sirius was wondering if he should pull a prank on him, like dropping pudding on his head or something.  
  
But Hermione told him not to even bother. Snape was giving Sirius a dirty look because he had heard that. Hermione knew that he didn't agree with Draco Malfoy's actions but he still did favor him. It may have been the reason that, Malfoy wasn't a bad student really. He was a brilliant student now that she thought about it.  
  
Finally the doors opened and Mrs. Malfoy and Draco entered. Hermione had to hold in her gasp. She knew that Malfoy may have not looked too good but this was actually an understatment. He looked terrible. His neck really was bruised from being broken a week ago. And he did have some bruises on his face from falling down the stairs. He was walking around only on crutches. And his hair was abit shorter than it usually was.  
  
Malfoy had this nervous look on his face. As if he was a brand new student going to a new school and meeting new people. And for once, Hermione really did feel bad for him. Dumbledore stepped forward with a smile. "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy. We are glad that you are recovering nicely." he said.  
  
Draco Malfoy nodded nervously. "Thanks, Professor......" his eyes squinted just abit as if he was trying to remember Dumbledore's name. His eyes lit up as he did. "Dumbledore! Yeah that's it. Sorry. It's just my memory loss that's all." He said. Dumbledore nodded. "We are aware of it. Out of curiousity, do you remember anything that happened the night of your accident?" He asked.  
  
Hermione had seen him glance in her direction so she knew that he was asking for her benefit. She felt Remus's arm tighten around her waist again and Sirius had stepped closer. It was like they were going to protect her from something bad. Draco squinted his good eye abit more than his bad one and shrugged. "Not really. I just remember seeing a girl. But I can't remember who it was. And then I remember the pain of falling down the stairs. But nothing else." he said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded slowly. "So you do not know why you remember those memories?" He asked. Draco Malfoy shook his head looking quite uneasy. "No. Nothing." He said his voice quivered as he spoke. Dumbledore nodded slowly. "Very well. Now that you are here, there is a few teachers who wanted to re-introduce theirselves to you." He said looking at the teachers who had gathered.  
  
The ones who did come to greet Malfoy was Hermione, Snape, McGonagall,Hagrid, and even Fireneze the centaur teacher. They all stood in various places. Hermione was next to Remus and Sirius. Hagrid was behind them. Malfoy's nervous eyes looked at every one of the teachers.  
  
Dumbledore held out his hand towards Snape who stepped forward in his stiff backed manner. Hermione swore she saw Sirius roll his eyes. She smirked. "This is Professor Severus Snape. He is the Head of the Slytherins and your Potions teacher." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Malfoy smiled faintly and nodded.  
  
The next was McGonagall, then Hagrid and Fireneze last. Dumbledore looked at Hermione and then back at Malfoy. "This is Professor H. Dumbledore, your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." he said. Malfoy continued to stare at Hermione longer than he had at the other teachers. It was like he was trying to figuare out why she looked familiar. He just nodded.  
  
Hermione just forced a smile. "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy. I am happy to see that you are recovering quite well." She said in her calm voice. Although inside, she was burning with anger. Draco Malfoy nodded with his head lowered. "Thank you, ma-am." He said softly. It was quite surprising of Draco's new behavior. But then again, it must have been because he didn't remember how he used to act.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded. "You are free to go back to the Slytherin Tower. Professor Snape will lead you for he needs to explain a few things to the other Slytherins about your condition. You will begin classes a few days. Untel then you may relax and try to catch up with some friends." He said. Draco Malfoy nodded and followed Snape and his mother behind them.  
  
Hermione blew out a sigh. She then smiled. 'Oooh. I'm going to have so much fun playing with Malfoy's head.' She thought to herself. The other little voice, that would be called a consciense spoke up. 'Oh, come off it, Hermione. Leave the boy alone. He's hurt enough.' Hermione frowned. 'You leave her alone! Malfoy deserves every moment of embarrassment!' The other voice snapped. Hermione rubbed her forhead. "I think I'm going crazy." She whispered.  
  
Remus glanced at her. "You shouldn't talk to yourself. People will think you are crazy." He said in a teasing way. Hermione sent him a playful glare. Then she laughed and hugged him. "Your so lucky that I love you. Because you wouldn't be getting any kisses for a week." She said kissing his chin. Remus smiled and held her tightly.  
  
Sirius was smirking at the sight of them. He was happy for Remus. And Hermione. He even was happy that everyone knew the truth about him. That he didn't betray Lily and James.  
  
Later, Hermione and Remus was out to dinner in Hogsmeade. It was the only time they could spend together for a while since Remus and Moody was heading to Romania in the next day. Hermione was telling Remus her plans for her up coming classes.  
  
"I think they might get a kick out of cursed lamps next. They think that genies would actually grant wishes when all they do is be lazy and all." She said. Remus smiled as he watched her chew her salid. He reached over and took her other hand that was unoccupied.  
  
"I remember my first thoughts of you when we first met." He said. He began to blush just abit. "Which was in the Prefects bathroom." He added. Hermione laughed.  
  
She remembered that all too well. She could never forget getting embarrassed like that. When she first went back to 1978 and she had taken a shower in the bathroom. She remembered the look on Remus's face when he first walked in while she was trying to get dressed. It still made her laugh. "I remember that." She told him.  
  
Remus nodded. "I didn't think you could forget. It was probably the most embarrassing moment in both of our entire lives." He said. Hermione chewed on her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Actually that was. That reminds me. What did you tell James, Sirius and Peter that morning? About me?" She asked. Remus grinned.  
  
"Well, when I went back into the Gryffindor Tower and found them just coming down I guess I was still blushing." He admitted. He took a drink of his tea. "They noticed and asked me what was so amusing and I told them that there was the most beautiful girl in the Prefects bathroom that morning. And of course Sirius had to take it the wrong way and thought I had caught you taking a bath in the Prefect's tub." He said.  
  
Hermione started to laugh. She shook her head. "God, he was such a flirt back then, wasn't he?" She asked. Remus chuckled. "The word flirt is an understatement. But yes he was." he said. Hermione took a drink of her own tea. Remus was studying her face with admiration. 'God, she is beautiful.' He thought to himself.  
  
He looked around and then scooted his chair closer to her's. Hermione just smiled as he got closer. "Hermione, I don't know if this is the best time to ask you this. But I must know now before I do go to Romania with Moody to see the vampires and werewolves." He said. Hermione tilted her head in curiousity. She leaned closer. "Yes? What is it?" She asked.  
  
Remus cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. Then he slid off his chair and bent down to one knee in front of her. He was holding her hand and smiling up at her. "Hermione, the moment I first laid eyes on you, I was in love with you. Your so beautiful. So smart and kind hearted. And we had moments together that just made my heart soar whenever I looked at you. The question I must ask you now may change your life forever. And it will definitely change mine." He said.  
  
Hermione's eyes squinted with amusement as she tried to think of where this was going. Then her eyes went wider as it hit her. Remus smiled even more. "Hermione Jane Granger Dumbledore, will you......will you marry me?" he asked calmly. Hermione's heart could have exploded with the happiness that built up. She smiled and smiled wider. She was definitely speechless and she reliezed that she had been holding her breath.  
  
She nodded. "Yes! Yes, Remus! I will marry you!" She said happily. Remus grinned excitedly. He stood quickly as she did. They threw their arms around each other and hugged tightly. Remus had to step back away from the table and spun her around once. People looked up with surprise at the happy couple. The two were laughing happily. Remus then set her down and earned a kiss.  
  
When they broke apart, Remus put his hand softly behind her neck. "I don't have a ring yet. But I will get you the biggest and most beautiful diamond money can buy." He promised. Hermione had happy tears in her eyes. "Any ring will make me happy. As long as I have you." She whispered to him. Remus smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Finally after about five minutes they heard the whole shop clapping and some of the women were crying happily. "Oh, that is so romantic." One cooed. Hermione and Remus laughed as they looked around. Everyone was smiling at the engaged couple. It was definitely the best day in Hermione's life.  
  
The two went back up to the castle together. They went straight to Hermione's room and sat on the couch together and kissing each other. Remus had Hermione up against the arm. His tongue was exploring Hermione's mouth. Hermione's hands were running through his hair as his was traveling all over her body. Her hands fell to his shirt and started unbuttoning it. Remus stopped kissing and looked at her. He was smiling at her.  
  
"Are you sure, Mione?" He asked. Hermione smiled up at him as she undid the last button. "Your mine, aren't you?" She asked. Remus grinned and began unbuttoning her shirt as he started kissing her again. He then climbed off of her pulling her with. Hermione didn't stop pulling his shirt off. Remus helped her by pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. They were making their way to her bed room while still kissing.  
  
Hermione pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside like he did as she tried to open the door. Remus lead her towards the bed and then backed her against it laying her down. They were now stripped down from the shirts and Remus was laying almost ontop of her. He pulled away and brushed a strand of her bangs aside. "You better make sure your sure, Swiftstar. Because I don't think I can hold Moony back any longer." He whispered to her. Hermione smiled breathlessly. "Then don't hold him. Swiftstar is waiting for him." She whispered back.  
  
Remus grinned a wolfish grin and he pulled out his wand from his belt and circled it above his head. He placed a silencing spell on the room. Then he put the wand on the bedside table. No one would hear the loud mouns coming within Professor H. Dumbledore's quarters.  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Was that alright or dumb? I'm no good at sex scenes so I'm kind of skipping that part. Review and let me know how I did.  



	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Yes, Hermione and Remus are engaged and it does get better  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
A day later, Hermione was standing on the steps watching Remus talking to Dumbledore. It was early in the morning. Before the sun had even come up. It was the morning Remus and Moody was going to Romania. Several of the members were seeing them off. Sirius was smiling at Remus. They gave each other a brotherly hug. McGonagall, Molly and then Tonks gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him.  
  
Moody was shaking Dumbledore's hand as he spoke to him. His eyes went to Hermione who had tears in her eyes. She was watching Remus. He stepped forward, his wooden leg clunked against the ground. Hermione looked at him and smiled. Moody nodded. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll bring him back alive." He growled.  
  
Hermione smiled even more. She wiped her eyes and then threw her arms around his neck. He was abit surprised but he let her hug him. "Thank you so much, Professor Moody. I know he'll be alright with you around." Hermione said. Moody smiled as he hugged her back. He pulled away. "Enough with the Professor thing. I'm no professor. I never got to teaching and it's been two years now." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
Moody turned and clunked away as Remus stepped up. He stopped right next to Remus. Remus looked at him and halted in his footsteps. He smiled at his companion. "You have a wonderful girl, Lupin. Make sure you keep her." Moody said. Remus smiled even more and looked at Hermione. He nodded. "Your right. I do have a wonderful girl. And I plan on keeping her." He said softly. Hermione smiled at him.  
  
Moody nodded and clapped his hand on Remus's shoulder and went to speak to Sirius. Remus walked up to Hermione and took her hand. He lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back. Hermione wiped her tears away. She wrapped her arms around his torso. Remus held her close. He rested his head onto of her's. "Don't worry, Hermione. I'll be back. I promise." He whispered.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know you will be. But it won't stop me from worrying about you." She said. Remus kissed her forheard and then tilted her head upward to look into her eyes. "I'll write you all the time. I promise. I'll let you know what happens." He promised. Hermione nodded with a sigh. "Alright. And I'll let you know how the Malfoy torture is going." She said with a smile. Remus chuckled and nodded. "Good. I love you, Swift." He whispered.  
  
They shared a long, passionate kiss. Everyone was watching though. Sirius was laughing silently. Molly smiled under her handkercheif. Everyone was smiling. Remus broke from Hermione and stared into her eyes while touching her cheek. "I love you." Hermione whispered. Remus nodded softly and turned away. He stepped down the stairs and stopped in front of Sirius. He looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Watch over her, Sirius. Take care of her and Harry." He whispered. Sirius nodded. They shook hands and then embraced. "My word is bond, Moony 'ol boy. I'll make sure nothing happens to her." Sirius said. Remus nodded and hurried over to the stage coach that Moody had climbed in. Remus turned back one more time and looked at Hermione. He gave her a smile before climbing in.  
  
The stage coach began to pull away. Remus was looking out the window at Hermione. He waved at her and she waved back. Hermione just stood there untel the stage coach disappeared in the dark. She gave a huge sigh and turned back towards the castle. She would need to get ready for that day.  
  
Sirius looked upward at the morning stars. He frowned and heaved a huge sigh. "Watch over Remus, James. You too, Peter. Make sure he comes back alive." he whispered. And at that moment a shooting star shot across the sky and Sirius smiled. He knew that Remus would return.  
  
Hermione was sitting at her desk in the class room as her class was filing in. She was writing in her diary, the one that Remus bought her along time ago. She was drawing a wolf on a piece of paper. An otter sitting in front of it. She was already missing Remus.  
  
Suddenly there was a few yells outside her door. Hermione looked up and listened for a second. It sounded like someone was fighting. She quickly stood and hurried past the desks. She pushed the doors open and peered through around it. There was a large crowd just outside. In the center was Harry, Ron, and Draco Malfoy. They were looking angrily at each other. Malfoy looked more nervous than angry.  
  
"Yeah right, Malfoy! If you did anything to her I'll hex you so terribly.......!" Ron was yelling. Hermione quickly pushed through the group. "What is going on here?" She demanded. Everyone jumped and stepped back to let her through. Malfoy looked nervously at her. No one spoke. Hermione put her fists on her waist. "Someone better answer me." She said warningly.  
  
Draco Malfoy side glanced at Harry and Ron. "They're accusing me about something I didn't do, Professor." He said. Hermione glanced lazily at him. "Oh really? And what are they blaming you for?" She asked. Malfoy shrugged. "Well they said that they're friend was in an accident and that I had something to do with it. But I swear I didn't hurt anyone." He said with abit of panic in his tone. Then he frowned even more. "Didn't I?" He almost whispered.  
  
Hermione blinked. She could see that he did look abit scared of what her answer would be. She held her breath. She then looked at Harry and Ron. They were watching her. They knew she knew something. Hermione lowered her head and sighed. She wasn't ready to tell them yet.  
  
"No. Hermione Granger is not hurt except the fact that she can't be a student here at Hogwarts again. You will not fight again. Neither of you." She said giving them a warning look. Ron looked like he was going to argue but the glare Hermione sent him made him stop.  
  
She nodded. "Good. Now everyone get into class." She said going back into the class room. The Gryffindors and Slytherins followed her into the class room and took their seats. The lesson began but not peacefully. A few times one of the Gryffindors would fall out of their seats. Hermione shot Draco Malfoy a look. He looked as stunned as everyone else did. The other Slytherins were laughing though.  
  
Hermione rubbed her head and shook it shamefully. She continued the lesson untel it was time to let the class out. "Everyone is to write a one page essay on magic lamps. Then tomorrow we will see if you can identify a magic lamp from a plain one." She said as the students started to leave.  
  
She turned and started to clean up. "Excuse me, Professor?" she heard Harry asked. Hermione turned around and smiled faintly at him. "Hello, Harry. Is there something you wanted to ask about the lesson?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "No. Not about the lesson. I wanted to know about my father." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled. She looked at her hour glass. "Well, it's close to lunch time since you had double DADA. I guess I can explain a few things." She said pulling out her chair. She nodded to the chair close to Harry. "Take a seat." She said. Harry nodded and sat down. His eyes on Hermione. Hermione rested her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. "Alright. What exactly would you like to know?" She asked. Harry was quiet for a moment.  
  
"What did you know about my father?" He asked. Hermione smiled. "Enough for me to figuare out he loved getting detention with Sirius every week." She said. Harry laughed. "Yeah. Sirius told me that. What I meant was, did you know any secrets?" He asked almost cautiously. Hermione smiled and blew out a small sigh. "Your talking about the fact that he was animagus, aren't you?" She said very lowly. Harry looked up with surprise.  
  
Hermione nodded. "That's right. I knew about his secrets. Sirius's, Peter's, and Remus's. I knew all about them. The Marauder's map. The Invisibility cloak. Everything." She said sitting back. Harry squinted one eye. "How did you find out?" He asked. Hermione sighed. "Just let's say I had a run in with Moony in his werewolf state. Wasn't really a pretty sight. But your father saved my life." She said. Harry tilted his head. "He did?" He asked. Hermione gave a small nod. "Yes. It wasn't Remus's fault either. A certain Slytherin thought it would be amusing if I was caught out in the forest under the full moon." She told him.  
  
Harry leaned forward folding his arms on his knees. "What Slytherin?" He asked. Hermione smiled while brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Lucius Malfoy." She said simply. Harry's mouth fell open slightly. "Malfoy's dad?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes. We......we really didn't like each other. We really had disagreements and it ended turning into life threatening things. He tried to hurt me on many accounts. I was just lucky to have some great friends like James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. Mostly Remus." She said feeling her cheeks heat up.  
  
Harry smiled. "You really like him, don't you?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes. I do. He has been very kind to me since the day we first met." She said. Harry nodded. "How did you meet him? Him and my dad?" He asked. Hermione bit her lip. "Well....I really can't tell you the first meeting I had with Remus. It's quite embarrassing. It was in my sixth year actually." She said. Harry did look abit surprised.  
  
"In your sixth year?" He asked curiously. Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's quite complicated to explain. You see I was a transfer student from Durmstrang. I hated the dark arts school so I went to Hogwarts for one year. And because of that, Lucius Malfoy thought I should be in Slytherin. He tried to get me to join the Slytherins instead. However, I'm a lot smarter than that." She said. Harry grinned.  
  
"So you were friends with the Marauders?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Infact, as you know there were four of them. However, I was the fifth Marauder." She said. Harry looked stunned. "There were five? But why aren't you on the map?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "Well, the map was made before I joined their little group. So I wouldn't be. I'm not one the founders of the map." She said. Harry nodded.  
  
"So you had a nickname too, right? And were you.......uh....." he paused. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes. I was animagus. I am an otter. And my name was Swiftstar." She said. Harry nodded with a smile. "Swiftstar? That sounds really cool." He said. Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Harry. You better go on and get some lunch. Ron is probably looking for you." She said.  
  
Harry nodded and stood. He started towards the doors but stopped. He slowly turned back. "Professor, you said earlier something about Hermione Granger. Do you know what happened to her?" He asked. Hermione felt herself holding her breath now. She lowered her head. "Yes. I do know what happened to her. But I'm afraid I can't tell you right now. It's best if you wait to find out." She said. Harry nodded slowly and then left the room.  
  
Hermione shook her head. "He's alot smarter than I thought. I almost forgot that he was so good at finding out things." She said softly. She turned and began putting things away. Outside the door, Harry was leaning against the door while listening to what she said. He squinted his eyes and then shook his head. He then walked away.  
  
A/N: Well, Harry's starting to get a little suspicious of his DADA professor. And to let you know, Remus will return. Review and let me know how I did.  



	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry it took too long to update. I was having computer problems. Here's the next chapter. Chapter 6.  
  
A few days had passed. Hermione was worried about Remus. He still hadn't sent a letter. There had been no news if they had made it. Not even Dumbledore knew what was going on. But he was very sure that they were alright. Sirius was sure making a show of himself. He was sure the prankster still. He pulled a few pranks to make everyone laugh. It worked. He was sure popular with several students. Filch was not impressed with him though.  
  
Sirius would pay Hermione a few visits to keep her company. They would talk about the old days and about what they had been doing during those years of seperation. But the two never knew that Harry would soon catch on with everything. All he had to do was look at the Marauder's Map.  
  
Harry was doing his homework. His mind was still racing about what Professor H. Dumbledore had told him. About how she was friends with his father. James Potter. He wondered if there was a picture of her in the old days. He pulled out his photo book and began looking through it.  
  
His eyes danced across each picture looking for the face that may have been his professors. His eyes then caught one picture of the Marauders. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common room. James was sitting with Lily on his lap and hugging her. Peter was grinning at the camera with chocolate frog cards in his hands. Sirius was leaning over the couch grinning. Remus was sitting in the single love chair. A girl on his lap smiling up at them.  
  
Harry then froze. He knew that face. The girl was Hermione. But it couldn't have been could it? This girl had abit bushy hair which was pulled back in a ponytail. Her brown eyes on the camera. Harry looked at the bottom of the picture and read the names.  
  
Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony, Swiftstar and Lily Evans  
  
Harry felt his heart pound harder. His face went pale. "It can't be." He whispered shaking abit. "It can't be what?" He heard. Harry jumped and spun his head. Ron had just entered. He was reading his book as he walked in. "Ron, I think you had better take a look at this." Harry said.  
  
Ron shrugged and walked forward. "What is it?" He asked. Harry lifted the photo album. "Does that look like Hermione to you?" He asked. Ron bent down and stared at the picture. His eyes slowly widened. "Hey! Yeah it does. Who is that?" He asked. Harry stared at the picture. "That's Professor H. Dumbledore." He said. Ron stared. "Man! I wonder if she's related to Hermione. If she is, then Hermione's related to Professor Dumbledore." He said. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Ron, I think Professor H. Dumbledore is Hermione." He said. Ron looked at him. "What?! Your crazy, Harry. Ofcourse she isn't. That would be entirely impossible." he said. Harry jumped off his bed and began digging into his trunk. "There's only one way to find out." he said pulling out the Marauder's Map. Ron quickly went to his side.  
  
"I solemly swear I'm up to no good." Harry said. The map of the castle appeared. The two began looking it over. Their eyes went wide. "Hey! Hermione's in the castle! She's in Professor H. Dumbledore's class room with Sirius." Ron said. On the map the dot with Hermione's name was sitting still as if she was sitting down. But Sirius's dot was pacing around the room near the window.  
  
Harry got to his feet. "Let's go see her!" He said. Ron nodded. They pulled on their robes and hurried out of the tower and went towards their DADA classroom. When they reached it, they paused hearing voices. They listened for a minute.  
  
Hermione laughed. She had finally gotten a letter from Remus. Sirius was standing next to the window watching her read.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I miss you already even if it has been only five days. We finally arrived by train in Translyvania. Moody kept suggesting that we back tracked to make sure no one was following us again. I told him hell no.  
  
Hermione laughed out loud catching Sirius's eyes. He wondered what was so funny. But he kept quiet.  
  
Anyway, we went to see the vampires first. Creepy bunch they are actually. We had to travel all the way to Budapest to some mansion where they were residing. I was starting to regret it when the vampires started looking blood thirsty. But don't worry. One of the vampires, who was also the Elder of the Vampires, knew Moody all too well and ordered for the others not to touch us. We explained our problems with him and gave him the letter Dumbledore wrote for them. The vampire Elder seemed very interested. He told us that Voldemort had been to see him before us. I think Moody was abit nervous right then. But the funny thing about these vampires is that they don't favor the dark arts as we thought. They don't want to hurt anyone. It is quite the long story though. All I can tell you is half of the vampires joined our side. Including the Elder. The other half had second thoughts. Some of them did refuse to join us and so we only have half of the gang of Vampires. We are going to see the werewolves soon. We are safe. I promise you that. We haven't got a scratch on us.  
  
Well, enough about me. How are you holding up? Have you told Harry and Ron the secret yet? If you haven't, you should get cracking. They will find out sometime you know. God, I miss you, Mione. I think about you night and day. Every minute. Your always in my mind. I'm still searching for the perfect ring for you. I swear it, Swift. You will have the very best ring on your finger. I promise. I'm sorry for keeping this letter so short. Moody and the Elder wants to hold a meeting right now. I love you, Hermione. I will come home to you soon. You are my Swiftstar and remember that. See you soon, my love.  
  
yours forever, Remus John Lupin  
  
P.S. Tell Sirius hello for me. And tell him to behave.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. She looked at Sirius. "Remus says to behave, Siri." She said. Sirius grinned mischeivously at her. "Why would I want to do that?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and folded the letter. She set it down on the desk and propped her chin up with her right fist. "I miss him so much. No matter what he says, I'll always be worried about him untel he comes home." She said.  
  
Sirius sighed and leaned against the window sill. "I'll be worried about him untel he returns too, Swift. But I know that he'll be fine. He's got James watching over him." He said looking back out the window. Hermione smiled and shook her head. She was taking a drink of her tea as she began looking over the next books. She or Sirius never noticed that Harry and Ron walked in.  
  
They were staring at the map and then looking around. Their eyes went to their Professor. "Hermione?" Harry asked outloud. Hermione looked up. "What?" She muttered .Her eyes went wide seeing Harry and Ron. She dropped her cup and slapped her hand over her mouth. Sirius spun around with shock all over his face.  
  
Ron was wide eyed and his mouth was wide open as was Harry's. Harry stared as he stepped closer. "Hermione?" he asked with shock. Sirius and Hermione looked at each other with glances. Hermione lowered her hand and stood quickly. "H-Hi, Harry." She said shaking abit. Ron was making choking noises. Hermione knew he was trying to say something but it wasn't coming out.  
  
"Hermione, that can't be you, can it?" Harry asked. His face was very pale. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. She went around the desk and nodded. "It's me." She said. Ron blinked several times. "B-but.....no. It can't be." He said. Sirius sighed rubbing his eyes. "It is Hermione, Ron. Only she's not your age anymore." He said. Harry swallowed hard.  
  
"But how did this happen?" He asked. Hermione sighed. She sat on her desk. "Harry, September 3rd, I had an accident just like Dumbledore said. This is why I'm not a student anymore. And yes, Draco Malfoy had something to do with it. It's very hard to explain." She said. Harry narrowed his eyes with confusion. "You lied then." He said. Hermione blinked in surprise.  
  
"What? How did I lie?" She asked. Harry shook his head slowly. "You said your name was Dumbledore. You were pretending to his niece. And you said you knew my dad. You lied!" he said angrily. Sirius scowled alittle. "Harry, just listen to her. She can explain." He said. Harry shook his head feeling just abit angry. "No! I don't want to hear it. She can't be Hermione! She's not!" He exclaimed. He turned around and started for the door.  
  
Sirius took a step to stop him. Hermione lowered her head and shook her head. Ron just stood there staring with confusion. Before Harry could reach the door to leave Dumbledore and Snape stepped in blocking their path. Harry stopped. Dumbledore did look grave. His eyes wandered to each one and then shook his head. "Harry, please take a seat. We have to talk." He said. Harry sighed.  
  
They were all sitting in chairs together now. Hermione began to explain the entire story to Harry and Ron of what had happened. Harry and Ron stared with total disbelief the whole time. Hermione told them everything except a few things that they really didn't need to know. For one the incident in the bathroom, Christmas Eve and New Year's. They didn't need to know that much.  
  
Finally she was done. Harry and Ron were staring at the ground. Hermione sat back and rubbed her eyes. She felt like she was about to cry again but she held them back. "So you were my father's friend and you knew he was going to die. You let Voldemort kill him." Harry said. Hermione couldn't hold the tears any longer. "Harry, I tried to save them. Really I did." Her voice cracked.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Harry, there was nothing she could do. She gave him the letter. He may have not found it though." He said. Harry shook his head. "A stupid letter! And you were friends with Wormtail! How could you be friends with that traitor!" He almost yelled. Dumbledore blew out a sigh. "Harry, you must understand something. When Hermione was in the past and knew Peter, he was not guilty of anything. She could not blame him for something he didn't do." He said.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I could! She could have done something to stop him from killing my parents! It's her fault that they're dead!" He yelled. Sirius gave Harry a glare. "Harry James Potter! How can you say that to your best friend?!" He barked. Harry gave him a glare back. "Pretty easy, Sirius! She could have done something to stop my parents from dying!" He said. Hermione lowered her head.  
  
"Harry, I wish I could. Really I tried." She said. Harry lowered his head angrily not looking at her. "A stupid letter? Oh that's really trying!" He said sarcastically. Hermione covered her eyes with one hand then lowered it. "He saw the letter, Harry." She said. Harry looked up with surprise.  
  
"What?" He asked. Hermione sighed. "I went to your house a few days later after they were killed. I was paying my respects to my best friends in the past. I found a safe that had been blasted away from the house. Inside the safe was my letter to him. He had read the letter, Harry. He just chose not to do anything about it. It was his choice. You think I didn't try to save them? Oh believe me, Harry. I did. I wanted to do everything I could to save them. But I couldn't." She paused. She lowered her gaze. "But I was able to help Peter save Sirius last year. He found me and had me help him make a Polyjuice potion. He took Sirius's place last year. He died. Not Sirius." She said.  
  
Harry stared. He then lowered his eyes then closed them. He bent over and rested his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm really sorry." He murmured. Hermione wiped her tears away and reached over. She took his hand making him look up. "It's alright, Harry. I don't blame you for being angry. I was so angry at myself for letting it happen. But I knew that James and Lily didn't blame me. They wanted me to help you, Harry. That is why I took this job as the DADA teacher. This was another way I could help them by helping you." She said.  
  
Sirius nodded. "She's right, Harry." he said. Harry nodded slowly. Hermione smiled at him and Ron. "I'm sorry that I had to lie to you. But I wasn't ready to tell you the truth. I was afraid you would act this way." She said. Both boys nodded. "We understand now. We are glad that your alright, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione smiled at him. "Thank you, Ron." She said. Harry and Ron returned her smile. All three stood and gave each other a hug.  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes and nodded to them. "You better go off to bed. It's starting to get late." She said. Harry and Ron nodded. Dumbledore held up a hand though. "Before you go, I would like to say a few things. No one else is to know who Hermione is. It would make things very difficult. For her and you. Second, you are not to do anything against Draco Malfoy." he said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked like they were going to argue but Hermione shook her head. "Harry, Ron, Malfoy doesn't remember what happened. He nearly died that night. In fact he did but Madam Pomfrey brought him back with her amazing healing skills. There are many things he doesn't know anymore. His memory had been messed up. He hardly knew who his mother was." She said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright. We'll leave him alone." He said. Hermione nodded. "Good. Now off to bed with you." She said. Harry and Ron nodded. They left the room. Hermione then looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled. "Hermione, I did want to add one more thing to you. We have recieved a letter from Frank. He has clearly told us that Alice is starting to recover. They will be able to leave St. Mungo's by Halloween." He said.  
  
Hermione and Sirius smiled brightly. "That's great! Neville will be so happy." Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded. "Frank has also came up with an idea that he would like to surprise Neville on Halloween. We are planning on having a Halloween Party. Would you like to help decorate? The House elves would not mind at all." He said. Hermione nodded. "Sure. Why not. I think I can make it quite interesting." She said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Thank you." He said. Hermione nodded. "No problem." She said. Dumbledore gave her a small bow. "You best be going to bed yourself, Hermione. You too, Sirius. We have a big day tomorrow." he said. Hermione nodded. She began to clean up and then she set off for bed. A/N: Well what did you think? I was going to make some changes like Ron asking Hermione if she was going to give them 100 points for every right answer they got during the lessons but then again, that might have been too weird. Review and let me know how I did.  



	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I am so glad that you are enjoying this. Now, I don't exactly remember which one of the reviewers it was, but someone had guessed that something would happen to Remus and Moody while they were away. And to let you know, something did. Chapter 7.  
  
October came fast. Hermione had already started on the Dark creatures. She was starting with the Runespoor. She had a baby runespoor in the tank that she had ordered. With Dumbledore's permission of course. She explained a few things about the Runespoor that the students would need to know. And when she wasn't teaching, she was working on the ideas for the decorations.  
  
She did come up with some great ideas that Dumbledore approved with. Sirius was helping setting things up as Halloween approached. Things were looking great. Hermione was also recieving her letters from Remus. She was happy every time she got them.  
  
By what Remus was saying, the mission was going alright. They were still trying to get the werewolves to join them. But they were having just abit more trouble with the werewolves then with the vampires. Hermione wrote back telling Remus to be careful. He wrote back saying that he was. But things did turn just abit ugly after that.  
  
It was a week before Halloween now. It was a very cloudy day with big black clouds. Hermione was setting up decorations. They had a large paper Runespoor hanging in the Great Hall. All three heads would actually hiss at who ever was in the room. Sirius handing her some paint so she could fix the large banner.  
  
Hermione was trying to reach for the sign when suddenly she slipped on the ladder. She gasped and started to fall. Sirius dropped the paint and paint brush and hurried forward. He caught her just in time before she hit the ground. Hermione just started to laugh. "Nice catch, Black." Snape sneered as he came out of the dungens. Sirius shrugged. "Thank you, Snivally. But if I let something happen to her, Remus would kill me." He said.  
  
Snape shrugged and nodded. "I suppose you are right." he said. Hermione smiled and straightened herself. She turned around and came face to face with a stranger. She gasped and stepped back.  
  
This stranger was a man. He was tall, dark and definitely creepy. He wore all black. A black traveling cloack around his shoulders. His face was abit pale and his eyes dark. He was smiling faintly at Hermione. His eyes seemed to penetrate her eyes. They were enchanted she admitted to herself. His dark brown hair was pulled back into a small ponytail.  
  
Sirius stepped forwards with Snape. Their eyes on the stranger. But he didn't look at them. "Are you Hermione Dumbledore?" he asked. He had a thick accent that Hermione identified as Translyvanian. 'This must be one of the vampires! Remus must be back now!' She thought. The vampire smiled as if he had read her mind. He gave her a nod. "You are she. The headmaster, your 'uncle' vishs to speak vith you." he said.  
  
Hermione did notice that he couldn't use the w sounds. She nodded with a smile. "Thank you." She said. The vampire looked at Sirius. "You too, Mister Black." He said. Sirius nodded. Hermione and Sirius followed the vampire towards the stairs. The vampire seemed to glide across the floor. He had caught several eyes. Especially Harry and Ron's.  
  
There was one funny thing though. Harry and Ron had started to talk to Draco Malfoy. At first they were still angry at Malfoy for doing what he did to Hermione at the beginning of the year but then they actually started to talk and not fight. And for some reason, they seemed to actually get along. The other Slytherins didn't approve at all but Malfoy told them that he could talk to anyone that he wanted.  
  
So Harry, Ron and Malfoy were semi friends you could say. They did laugh at a few things that Malfoy said about his house. Like he said, he didn't remember much. And that included his house and some of the rules. He told Harry and Ron that first thing he said when he got home was, 'Is this really our house?' When his mother said yes, Draco cringed abit and shook his head. 'Then we must be vampires or something. Anyone who could live in a house that dark must have really hated the light.' When he told that to his mother, she didn't scold him. But she did laugh.  
  
Harry and Ron thought that was the funniest thing Malfoy had ever said. It proved right there, that Malfoy hated his manor. He hated the dark. He did admit that he did remember a few things and being scared of the dark was one of them.  
  
Hermione and Sirius were walking behind the stranger as they went up the stairs. "Excuse me, but are you one of the vampires from Translyvania?" Hermione asked with nervousness. The vampire smiled and turned around. "Vhy, yes. I am. I am Vince one of the Elder's council." He said. Hermione nodded with a smile.  
  
"So Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody has returned with you and the werewolves, right?" She asked trying to stifle her excitement. Vince didn't answer right away. He didn't even meet her eye. Sirius and Hermione looked at each other. They could tell something was wrong. Vince stopped gliding across the floor and turned around looked straight at Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm afraid you better ask your headmaster. I can not say. It is not my place." he said. Hermione could tell that he was hiding something. She was starting to wish she could read minds now. She just nodded and followed Vince down the hall. They reached the large gargoyle. Vince looked at Hermione then to Sirius.  
  
"I am afraid, I do not kno' the passvord. Please forgive me." he said softly. Sirius grinned. "Don't worry about it, Vince." He said. He stepped closer. "Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle then moved. The three of them entered and went to the door to Dumbeldore's office. Vince pushed open the door and stood to the side giving a bow for Hermione and Sirius to enter first.  
  
Hermione and Sirius happily obliged. They quickly stepped into the room with Vince behind them. The first thing Hermione did was look around for Remus. But Remus was not in the room. There were a few vampires and other men standing off to the side. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and Moody was sitting in a chair holding an ice pack to his eye. He had a few bruises on his face. He looked abit ragged. Like he had been in a very large fight.  
  
Hermione gave a small gasp at the sight of him. She covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Sirius's mouth fell open with shock. "Moody! What happened?!" He asked. Moody looked over. His magical eye on them. His normal eye was abit swollen. Dumbledore looked grave indeed. He motioned for them to take a seat. Which the two took.  
  
Sirius's eyes were on the vampires and the men. Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid the mission did not go as well as we hoped. We did manage to get the vampires and a few of the werewolves to join us." he said. Sirius looked at Moody. "So, where's Remus and what happened to you?" he asked. Moody reached up and touched his jaw.  
  
Dumbeldore shook his head. "Alastor can not speak at the moment, Sirius. I'm afraid he had a very bad row with one of the werewolves, is that correct, Xavior?" He asked looking at one of the men.  
  
The man he looked at nodded. He stepped forward offering his hand to Hermione. "You must be Hermione Granger. Remus Lupin did tell us about you of course once we started to get along." he said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yes. I am Hermione Granger Dumbledore." She said adding Dumbledore rather quickly. Dumbledore smiled. "The vampires and werewolves already know, Hermione. They are very wise and can see right through your mind. They are aware of your little incident." He said. Hermione nodded. Xavior took a deep sigh.  
  
"Yes. About Mister Moody, here. One of my people demanded for him to give him something for our services before I could even agree to join with your side. I told Moody he didn't need to and the werewolf decided to break his jaw and tried to kill him. Your friend, Remus, however came to his rescue." He said. Hermione looked horrorfied. So did Sirius.  
  
"That is terrible. Has he seen Madam Pomfrey, yet?" He asked looking at Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head. "They had just returned, Sirius. I had summoned the house elf Dobby to find her. She should be here soon." He said. Hermione swallowed hard. "But what about Remus? Where is he?" She asked.  
  
The oldest looking vampire stepped forward. "Dark wizards came, Miss Granger. They demanded that we would kill Moody and Lupin. We refused and there was quite the nasty battle." He said. He, unlike, Vince, had a normal accent. It was more American. Hermione's heart started to pound. She did not like where this was going.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his eyes. "It was the full moon when they showed up, Hermione. Remus was trying very hard to hold back his lycanthropy as were several others. Xavior and a few of his men and women were able to hold it back. They had complete control of their ability so they didn't have to change under the full moon. When the Death Eaters attacked they did try to get rid of Alastor. By what Xavior has told me, Remus had attacked the Death Eaters to protect Alastor. However, he could not hold back one of the werewolves that refused to join this side. Alastor has been bitten by the werewolf." He said.  
  
Hermione covered her mouth looking sympathedically at Moody. Moody had lowered his magic eye as if he didn't dare to look at her. Sirius couldn't find any words. "However, Remus had chased several Death Eaters into the darkness and we are not sure where he is. One of the Death Eaters however were found by Xavior's son, Silver. The Death Eater had told him that Remus had fallen off a cliff into a river after being hit by a stunning spell. The Death Eater has died though. And there is no word from Remus. They have searched for him high and low. But......"Dumbledore cut off. He couldn't say it.  
  
Sirius's face was pale. He looked straight at Hermione. Hermine had tears in her eyes. A look of disbelief on her face. She looked down at the ground. "No." She whispered. The vampires and werewolves all looked away with sorrow in their expressions. Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I'm very sorry, Hermione." He spoke softly.  
  
Hermione looked up and shook her head. Her shoulders shook as she refused to cry in front of them. "No. He can't be dead! No!" She cried. She covered her face and bent over. Sirius closed his eyes lowering his head. He placed a hand on Hermione's back. Hermione shot to her feet and swiftly left the room.  
  
Everyone was quiet. No one dared to speak. Sirius shook his head. "It can't be. Remus promised that he would return to Hermione." He whispered. Dumbledore lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, Sirius. But they did search for three days for him. There is no trace of Remus. I'm afraid he gone." He said. Sirius shook his head as he stood. He didn't speak. He just left the room.  
  
Hermione was in her room crying on the bed. Her head buried under her pillow. She couldn't believe what they had just told her. She refused to believe it. She pushed the pillow off her head and turned onto her back. Tears streaming down her face. "Remus! Please don't do this to me!" She begged. She hugged her pillow close. She drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of seeing Remus again. Having his arms around her.  
  
Sirius had been wandering the halls with his arms folded. He ignored the several eyes that had been on him. He was in grief. He, like, Hermione wouldn't believe that Remus was gone. "I'm sorry, Black." someone whispered. Sirius looked up and found Snape standing close to the wall. He looked away out the window and shook his head. "Why would you be sorry? You hated us all. Your biggest dreams are coming true. You always wanted to see us die!" He spat.  
  
Snape didn't say anything. His black eyes on Sirius's back. He then stepped up to his side and looked out the window. "I did not. I did not want to see any of you die. And I'll be perfectly honest with you, Black. I liked Lupin in a way. He had been nice to me on very few accounts. Even if I was cruel." He said. Sirius looked at Snape. He was quiet. Snape turned his eyes on Sirius.  
  
"Never did I want to see someone get hurt." He said. Sirius looked back out the window. He refused to believe Snape. But he knew that Snape was telling the truth. His hatred for the slimey git had gone down a notch. "Thank you, Snivally." he said. Snape cracked a faint smile and shook his head. "You'll never give up on that nick name will you." he muttered. Sirius's face broke into a grin. "Nope." He said instantly.  
  
Snape shook his head and rolled his eyes. They just stood there for a long time before they went down different directions. Sirius was more worried about Hermione. He knew that she would never recover from this.  
  
Dumbledore did let her take a small vacation from teaching for a bit. Snape had taken over for the week which Harry, Ron and even Malfoy was disqusted. They were wondering where their new favorite teacher was. But Snape wasn't as horrid as he had been in their third year. He wasn't taking as many points off as he usually did. And it had been the most bizarre thing ever.  
  
Everyone had heard about Remus Lupin and had been in grief for Professor H. Dumbledore. Ginny, Lavendar, Parvati, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood had been sending flowers to her to help cheer her up. They all believed that Remus Lupin wouldn't return. But surprises come in all sizes. A/N: I had a hard time typing this one up. But I hope no one is angry. You'll be surprised on exactly what happens in the next chapter. It gets pretty good. Review please.  



	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Okay, don't freak out guys. I wouldn't have wrote it if Remus would die. I love Remus Lupin too much to just let him die. Here's the next one. Chapter 8.  
  
Halloween had approached. Hermione was still way beyond upset. When ever she was around, none of the students, even the Slytherins spoke about Remus Lupin for her sake. It was Halloween afternoon when Dumbledore called Hermione to his office. Again Vince was the one to find her.  
  
He lead her straight to the office where Dumbledore, The elder, whose name was Marcus, and Xavior had been waiting. There was quite the surprise waiting for her. Frank and Alice Longbottom. When Hermione first entered, she took one look at them and a smile broke out on her face. Frank grinned as he limped forward.  
  
"Hermione, my old friend." he said. Hermione smile happiness swelled slightly in her chest. She stepped forward and gave each of the Longbottoms a hug. "Frank and Alice, your feeling better, no doubt." She said. The Longbottoms did still look a little ill but they also looked much better than they used to. The color had come back to their faces and they weren't so pale anymore. They did have pale brown hair still.  
  
Alice hugged Hermione the longest. "I want to thank you for your help, Hermione. We owe you so much." She said. Hermione pulled away with her hands on Alice's shoulders. "No you don't. If you want to pay me back, the only thing you can do is spend alot of time with Neville. And I mean alot of time." She said. Frank nodded with a grin. "Deal." He said. Hermione nodded. "Are you going to go see him right now?" She asked.  
  
Alice smiled even more as she took a seat in the chair. "Not yet. We want to surprise him at the party tonight. We will be in costume of course so that no one will know it's us right off. We have a plan all worked out." She said. Hermione nodded sitting down across from them. "He'll definitely be surprised. You haven't spoken to your mother yet, have you?" She asked looking at Frank.  
  
Frank's face broke out with an evil grin. "She nearly had a heart attack when we walked right into the door at home. She fainted right then and there. I swear Alice had never laughed so hard in her life." he said. Hermione smiled shaking her head. "Shame on you for scaring your mother, Frank." she said playfully scolding him.  
  
Everyone laughed. They couldn't start talking for about ten minutes because they were laughing. Frank then frowned and let out a long sigh. "Hermione, we heard about Remus." He said. Hermione frowned abit and looked away. "I figuared that. It was in the Daily Prophet." She said. Alice nodded sorrowfully.  
  
"Is there anything we could do for you?" She asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. I'll have to get over it sooner or later. Most likely it'll be later." She said. Frank nodded. He then smiled slightly. "Are you going to dress up tonight for the part?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm not going to it." She said.  
  
Alice rose her eyebrows. "You should. You really could use some fun." She said. Hermione smiled faintly. "I could. But it would just hurt even more." She said. Dumbledore shook his head. "Hermione, you should be there to atleast take credit for the decorations. Even if you are there for only ten minutes." He said. Hermione sent a smile to him. "Alright. Just for alittle while." She said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Very well." he said with a nodded. Hermione smiled at Frank and Alice again. "So what are you going to dress up as?" she asked. Frank shrugged. "We were thinking of dressing as Frankenstein and Frankenstein's bride. But Alice thinks it's too cheezy. You see, Alice is actually half blood, right? Well, her brother came up this idea when we paid them a visit last week. He is a muggle actually. But he showed us this object the muggles call a video. The title was....what was it, dear?" he asked looking at Alice.  
  
Alice smiled and shook her head. "We watched Star Wars on the television. So I'm going to dress up as Leia and he's going to be Han Solo." She said nodding to him. Hermione laughed. "That should be very amusing." She said. Alice laughed and nodded. "Yes it should be. My brother is also going to lend him a toy blaster he has in his little collection." She said. Hermione shook her head trying not to laugh so hard. "I'm definitely going to have to see this tonight." She said. Everyone nodded.  
  
Later that night, Hermione had gone down to the Great Hall. She was wearing quite a beautiful navy blue dress. Her hair was up in a delicate bun. She was speaking to Harry and Ron who had heard about Remus and had been effected the same way as Hermione and Sirius had. They were quite upset when they heard.  
  
And of course, several people didn't miss the new couple that looked extremely strange their costumes. Hermione noticed that it was Frank and Alice. She didn't think Neville saw them yet because he was talking to Seamus and Dean. Harry and Ron did see them though. Their eyes were wide and their jaws fell open. Hermione reached under their chins and shut their mouths.  
  
"Isn't that Neville's mum and dad?" Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded. "Yes. They're here to see Neville. And don't you dare tell Neville that they're here. They want to surprise him." She said. Harry stared at The Longbottoms. "But what are they doing here? I thought that they were......" He couldn't find himself to say it.  
  
Hermione smirked. "They were. But they have been cured, Harry. Neville has his parents back." She said. Harry smiled. He looked at her. "That's great." He said. Hermione nodded. Frank and Alice joined Hermione. "Hermione, can you point out Neville? It has been quite a long time since we seen him." Frank said. He sounded really upset that he had to ask which was his son.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. "Harry, can you take Frank and Alice to Neville?" She asked. Frank and Alice stared at Harry and then smiled. "Bless my soul. Harry Potter. James and Lily's son." Frank said. Harry grinned. "Yup." He said. Alice smiled thoughtfully. "You are as hansome as your father was." She said. Harry blushed. "Thank you, ma-am." He said.  
  
He and Ron lead The Longbottoms towards Neville who had his back to them. Hermione was watching them from her chair. "Hey, Neville. Got someone who wants to meet you." Ron said. Neville turned around and looked straight at his parents. His face went pale and his eyes grew wide very quickly. Several others were staring with shock.  
  
Frank smiled. "Hey there, Neville. Do you remember me?" He asked. Neville's eyes watered and a faint smile appeared. "Mum? Dad?" he whispered. Alice nodded with a bright smile. Neville grinned and hurried forward. He threw his arms around his parents. Everyone around them smiled happily for Neville. The Longbottoms had been reunited.  
  
Music had begun. People were dancing. Hermione was watching happy faces. Frank and Alice were talking with Neville. Sirius was having a conversation with someone who appeared to be hiding behind the door outside. Hermione had been asked to dance by Ron. She smiled and let him have the dance. Then Harry took his turn. Even if Hermione was grown up now, they were still best friends.  
  
Hermione had pointed out the vampires and werewolves to Harry and Ron. They two were quite amazed to actually see some. Finally Sirius stepped up and stole Hermione from Harry giving her a dance. "Hey, Swift. You look like you could use a walk. Why don't you go take one to the lake. Get some fresh air." He whispered to her. Hermione shrugged as Sirius twirled her. "I guess your right, Sirius. I really do need some fresh air." she said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I'll cover for you, kay? And don't mind the vampires and werewolves out side on the grounds. They're actually patrolling the grounds." He said. Hermione nodded. She left the room and went outside.  
  
It was abit chilly. But it was quite the lovely star lit night. The half moon shone brightly. Hermione was walking down the steps when Vince stepped up. "Lovely night, isn't it?" He asked. Hermione nodded looking at the stars. Vince smiled. "Quite chilly. Here take my cloak." He said taking it off. Hermione shook her head. "I'll be fine." She said. Vince shrugged. "It's no bother. Besides, I don't think Remus vould like you to catch a cold, no?" He said raising his eyebrow.  
  
Hermione smiled and took his cloak. "Thank you, Vince." She said. Vince nodded with a smile and turned away. Hermione wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and walked towards the lake. She was standing on the banks within five minutes. The moon was reflecting on the surface like a mirror. Hermione sighed and sat on a large rock looking over the clear smooth surface.  
  
Her eyes went upward and seemed to sparkle with tears. She spotted a shooting star dash across the sky. She smiled softly. "Star Light, Star Bright. First star I see tonight. I wish you may, I wish you might. Grant me this wish I wish tonight." She whispered her words quivering now. She broke down right there.  
  
Fireflies were now appearing around her. Sparkling in the air. Hermione put her face into her hands and her shoulders shook. She missed Remus too much and it just hurt. To the side, someone stepped up. A small smile on his face. His blue eyes on Hermione. He stepped closer standing several feet away from her.  
  
Her words stopped him though. "Remus, why did you leave me?" Hermione cried into her hands. She sniffed and lifted her head looking into the water. Her eyes narrowed though. She could see Remus's reflection in the water. It was like he was standing right next to her. He was smiling down at her.  
  
"I would never leave you, Swiftstar. Never." His words entered her ears. Hermione gasped and spun around. Her eyes were on Remus who was smiling at her. A small gasp was caught in her throat. She quickly stood letting the cloak drop onto the boulder. Remus smiled even more. "Swiftstar." He whispered. Hermione smiled through her tears. She looked him over trying to decide if he was real or not.  
  
"Remus?" She whispered. Remus nodded. "It's me." he said. Hermione hurried forward and threw her arms around his chest. Remus held her close. "Remus! God, I thought you were dead!" he heard her cry.  
  
He smiled and looked down at her. Her eyes lifted and looked back at him. "Hermione, death would have never stopped me from coming back to you. I would have come back anyways." He said. Hermione smiled and kissed him. They held the kiss long while their arms were around each other. Remus could feel Hermione tremble against him. He knew that she was happy that he was back.  
  
They broke apart hearing the music coming from the castle. It was a soft song that was just right for their moment of being reunited. Remus stepped back away from her and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he asked. Hermione smiled and curtsied. "Yes." She said softly. Remus took her hand and put his other one on her lower back bringing her closer. Hermione placed her hand against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder as they began swaying back and forth into a dance.  
  
From the castle window, Sirius was looking towards the lake. He smiled seeing the two figuares dancing on the bank. He looked up at the stars. "Thank you, James. Thank you for bringing him back to her." He whispered. He turned away and went to ask Alice Longbottom to dance.  
  
The two must have been there for an hour but time seemed to freeze around them. It was only them. Remus finally pulled away and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, I'm so sorry for taking so long on coming back." he said. Hermione smiled. "As long as you came back, it's fine." She said. Remus smiled. He then dug into his pockets pulling something out. He had it in his hand where Hermione couldn't see.  
  
He went over to the cloak and picked it up. He returned to Hermione and put it around her shoulders. The two began walking back towards the castle. His arm around her holding her close. "Remus, what happened? Why didn't you come back with Moody?" Hermione asked looking up at him.  
  
Remus frowned slightly. "Well I'm pretty sure they told you half of the story. Death Eaters came and attacked us. They were demanding that the vampires and werewolves that joined us kill us and join them. But Marcus and Xavior both refused with several of their most loyal people. A fight broke out. It was the full moon that night too. So I transformed. But when I did, something happened. I was picturing you in my mind. I seemed to be in more control than I had ever been. It was like seeing you, made me have control over the wolf inside. I could see who was who. I could control myself and not attack my companions. I was chasing one of the Death Eaters who had killed a muggle who got mixed up in the fight. Then several more Death Eaters appeared. They were trying to stun me. But for some reason, the spells never hit me. It was like there was a shield around me. I slipped off the cliff side and fell down into the river below. It was hard to stay above the surface, yes. But when I lost consciensous, all I could think of was getting back to you." He paused looking at Hermione.  
  
Her eyes were on him. Her face looking confused. But she sent him a smile for him to continue. Remus nodded. "Well, by dawn I was found by some monks and friars. They helped me. Took care of my wounds I had recieved from some of the offending werewolves and vampires. They healed me and gave me some fresh cloths. At first they wanted me to stay and become one of their Brothers. But I told them I needed to come back to London. The Father of the Abby asked me why. And I told him all about you. They understood why I needed to leave. In fact one of them was quite artistic. He made me something to give you. It took him three days to make though." He said holding up his hand.  
  
Between his index finger and thumb there was a silver ring with a small diamond. Hermione smiled with awe. It was the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. Remus smiled and shrugged. "Well, it's not the biggest diamond I promised but it's the best I could do." He said sliding it onto her ring finger. Hermione smiled happily and admired it. She then looked happily at Remus and threw her arms around his neck giving him a kiss.  
  
Remus smiled between their kiss and twirled her around in a circle. When they broke apart they smiled proudly at each other. "So I suppose you like it." He said. Hermione smiled and rested her head against his chest again. "I love it." She whispered.  
  
They made their way back inside to the Great Hall. No one noticed them right away. But when they did enter, just like that the lights dimmed and it was abit darkner. Everyone looked around. A soft song much softer than the first one was playing. Sirius looked towards the doors and grinned. He looked at Harry and Ron. "Hey you two. Check it out." he said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked towards the doors and they smiled excitedly. Several eyes followed their gazes and almost everyone's eyes were on the couple. Hermione smiled at everyone and started to blush. Everyone started to smile and they began dancing. Remus lead Hermione to the center and they began to dance.  
  
Everyone around them were smiling. Draco Malfoy was standing off to the side and was smiling broadly. Although several Slytherins didn't look happy. Harry and Ron stood next to him. "She looks so happy now." Malfoy said. Ron nodded. "I think she is." He said. Harry nodded. Almost everyone's eyes were on the two dancing in the center.  
  
However, far above all of them, there was someone dressed in black so that no one could see them. His wicked blue eyes on the couple as everyone else's eyes were. His white blond hair fell from his hood. Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes then took off on his broom. A/N: So, what do you think about the reunion? I know it could have been better, but I only had like three hours of sleep last night while typing an original story. It's not a fanfic. It's one of my own. Tell me what you think. Review please.  



	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Thanks everyone. I know, I know. Lucius Malfoy really needs to be kicked in the arse. And I mean very, very hard. His time will come some time. But not for a while. Anyway, this chapter is going to be a great one. Infact, I'd say it'll embarrass the shiz out of Remus and Hermione. laughs evilly You'll soon know what I mean. Chapter 9.  
  
Winter was finally falling. Hermione and Remus were happier than ever. They had decided to tell everyone about their engagement. It was quite funny how everyone reacted. When she broke the news to Dumbledore, the Headmaster was smiling quite brightly. He told them that he would announce it at dinner.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her original chair. The teachers had made room for Remus to sit by her along with Sirius. Dumbledore stood as soon as everyone started to dig in. "May I have everyone's attention? I have very great news to announce." he said. Everyone quieted down.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Remus and Hermione who stood with their hands holding each other. "I am proud to announce the engagement of our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor H. Dumbledore. She is happily engaged to Remus John Lupin." He said. It only took three seconds to register into everyone's minds before there was an explosion of applause and cheers. Everyone in the room stood and cheered. Except the Slytherin table. Malfoy did stand though earning a few glares from the Slytherins.  
  
Sirius gave a long howl and then winked at Remus. Everyone laughed. Remus and Hermione gave each other a kiss right in front of everyone. There had been some loud cat calls. Several students rushed forward to congradulate Hermione and Remus. Harry and Ron were pretty much the first. "When did this happen?" Harry asked with a big grin.  
  
Hermione smiled pushing a long strand of bangs out of her hair. "Awhile ago. At the beginning of the year. But on Halloween he gave me this ring." She said holding out her hand. The students goggled at her ring and smiled. "Whoa! That is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" Ginny said. Remus was blushing deep red.  
  
Sirius leaned forward to get a look at his best friend. "Ya got a date set?" He asked with his mouth full of rice pudding. Hermione grimaced at the sight of him talking with his mouth full. But then she smiled looking at everyone that surrounded her and Remus. "We were thinking about having the wedding around Christmas." She said. Ginny leaned forward on the table with stars in her eyes. "Oh! That is so cool." She said.  
  
Harry squinted a curious eye. "Why have it around Christmas when you can have it earlier?" he asked with a grin. Hermione smiled blushing. She looked at Remus. "Well, Christmas Eve was actually the time we got together. It's actually a funny story. But we owe Peeves for us getting together." She said. Everyone around them stared with confusion. "Peeves?" Ron asked. Remus nodded. "That's right, Ron. Christmas Eve I was talking to Swift, here, about a few things and Peeves was holding a mistletow above our heads. So we gave each other a kiss and have been together since." He said.  
  
Everyone laughed. "One of Peeve's jokes got you together, huh?" Malfoy said with a grin. Remus nodded. Luna leaned against the table. "What was like?" She asked looking at Hermione. Hermione smiled. She leaned forward towards the girls. "Imagine Christmas Eve night. It's so quiet. The fire is burning in the fireplace. A romantic setting actually. The kiss was like being heaven. It felt like I was drifting in the clouds. Making my heart leap every beat." She said.  
  
All the girls sighed with smiles. "Oh, that's so romantic." Cho Chang said. Ron pulled a face. "Ugh. Sounds too mushy." He said. Everyone laughed. McGonagall began shooing them away. Harry and Ron just stood there. "Have you told your parents, Hermione?" Harry whispered once they were alone again.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I told them along time ago about what happened to me. Of course they nearly freaked when they found out that I wasn't their little girl anymore. It took a lot to try and convince them. But when I did, they really did freak out. They finally got over it after a few months. I wrote them and told the about the engagement a week ago." She said.  
  
Harry nodded. "We better go back to our seats." He said. Hermione nodded. "Go on." She said. She watched Harry and Ron walk back to their seats. She looked at Remus and smiled. "I'm glad that Harry and Ron are taking this whole thing pretty well." She said. Remus grinned and kissed her forhead. "I told you." He said. Hermione leaned against him and sighed with happiness.  
  
A few days later, Hermione asked if it would be alright if her mother and father came to the castle to help her with the plans. Molly Weasley was going to help out with the plans too. Dumbledore gave her the approval of having Hermione bring her parents onto the castle grounds. It would be a first in Hogwarts history though.  
  
Hermione's parents had arrived a few days later. And they were sure surprised by everything. They had never seen anything like the castle. It was definitely amazing and it did take some time to get used to the ghosts. Especially with Peeves. Sirius had been causing trouble himself. He couldn't resist in placing a few dungbombs in Filch's broom closet. And like McGonagall had promised, he recieved a large scolding that lasted for a whole half an hour.  
  
It would have been longer if someone hadn't sent off Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. Fire works were going off in the halls. Hermione did discover that Harry, Ron, and surprisingly Draco Malfoy did it to get Sirius out of trouble. They ended up with detention though. But it wasn't as bad as it could have been. McGonagall was too fond of Weaselys' Wizard Wheezes because of what Fred and George Weasley did in the fifth year to that Dolores Umbridge, the most unpopular Headmistress and the shortest.  
  
Harry and Ron got off abit when Hermione told McGonagall that she needed a few cages cleaned out. So Harry, Ron, and Malfoy got to clean out the class pets's cages. Hermione had put the Nogtail, the baby Runespoor, the Ashwinder and even the Bicorn asleep so that they wouldn't be in any danger while cleaning the cages.  
  
Hermione was making the plans with her mother and Molly. They were having quite the fun time trying to decide what to do. And for Remus, Sirius had planned a surprise Bachelor Party for him. Everyone was invited of course. That included Harry, Ron and Draco. Draco Malfoy had been growing quite close to the Gryffindors and everyone liked the new changes. Except the Slytherins of course.  
  
They thought someone was playing a horrible joke on them. They kept telling Malfoy that he wasn't suppose to be friends with Gryffindors. When Malfoy asked why not, Pansy told him flat out that Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were lower lives. Malfoy just gave her a look like she was crazy. "You must be jealous or something." was all his said and then joined Harry and Ron in a game of Wizarding Chess.  
  
The Bachelor Party came up pretty quick. Sirius asked Remus to go with him to Hogsmeade for a few drinks. "I don't know, Sirius. I need to help Hermione with the wedding plans." He said. Sirius grinned. "She has Molly and her mom to help at the moment. Besides you need a break." He said.  
  
Remus scratched his head. "I really don't know, Sirius." He said. Sirius looked at Hermione who was just entering. "Hey, Mione. Mind if I steal Remus for a few hours. I just want to take him into the village for a few drinks." He called to her. Hermione looked up from the wedding dress magnezine and looked at him. Remus was shaking his head and Sirius was nodding with a grin.  
  
Hermione smiled slyly. She was enjoying in the torture her fiancee was going through at the moment. "Sure, Sirius. You can steal Remus for a while. As long as you bring me back a bottle of Butterbeer." She said. Sirius nodded dragging Remus towards the door.  
  
"Will do, Hermione." He said as he dragged his best friend. They walked towards the village. "Sirius, I do need to help out with the plans you know." he said. Sirius nodded. "I know. But you do need a break. Let the females take care of it for a while." He said as they approached The Three Broomsticks.  
  
Remus sighed. "I guess I could use a break." He said. Sirius grinned and let Remus go in first. Just as Remus entered, music started to boom. He froze in the door way seeing almost all the guys standing around. "Surprise!" They all yelled. Remus looked around and took one look at the banner hanging across the room. He tried to turn around and go back out but Sirius caught him and pushed him back inside. "Oh no you don't, Moony ol' boy. Your going to stick around for your own Bachelor Party." He said grinning.  
  
Remus gave him a look. "You better have not hired any damn strippers. Hermione would kill me." He muttered to him. Sirius clicked his fingers. "I knew I forgot something." He said teasingly. Remus laughed and lightly punched his friend's shoulder.  
  
Everyone from the Order was there. Shacklebolt, Moody, who was feeling much better, Mundungus, Bill, Charlie, Arthur, Frank, some of the vampires and werewolves and even the Weasley Twins were there. Harry, Ron and Malfoy grinned holding up their butterbeer bottles to him.  
  
There had been a few drinks. Dancing and a few games. Just as the party went on, there was knock on the door. Seven very pretty ladies walked in. Remus gave Sirius a suspicious look who grinned at him. The girls all wore long trench coats. "Hi there. We heard about a party. So we came to heat things up." The very attractive blond said giving Remus a wink.  
  
The girls took their coats off and they all wore short shorts and tight tank tops. And every single one of them had huge busts. Everyone stared with wide eyes. Mundungus started to laugh. Remus slapped his forhead as the women began dancing on tables and Sirius was joining them.  
  
Hermione was having a bridal shower, herself. All the women she knew was there giving her gifts. She was opening a few while laughing. They had music going on. She was just opening one of the gifts from Tonks. Just as she opened it her jaw fell open and her face went bright red as she covered the top. She gave Tonks a look while laughing. "What is it, honey?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
Tonks had fallen off her chair from laughing so hard. Hermione bit her lip as she pulled out what Tonks had given her. It was red thongs and clear bra. Everyone laughed and some looked shocked. Tonks just grinned. "Remus will definitely like that during the honeymoon." She said giggling. Hermione stuffed the clothing back into the box and pushed it aside.  
  
"I'm very sure he would love it." She said trying not to blush. Just then there was a knock. Everyone looked towards the door. Tonks grinned even more as she stood. "If you liked that present your going to love this one." She said. She hurried over to the door and pulled it open. Three men walked in. They were wearing firemen outfits. Hermione covered her mouth as everyone else looked confused.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies. We got a call that there was a fire in here." The hansome brunette said. McGonagall tilted her head looking around. "A fire? I don't smell any smoke." She said. The third 'fireman' waved his wand at a radio and party music started to play. "Well you lovely ladies are setting me on fire." The blond said taking off his big yellow jacket.  
  
He wore didn't wear a shirt. But he had a really nice body. Molly's mouth fell open and she quickly covered Ginny's eyes who was grinning and trying to push her mother's hand away. Hermione was laughing under hand. "You are definitely Sirius's relative, Tonks." She said. The three male strippers were dancing around the ladies who were either laughing or tsking disapprovingly. A/N: Hehehe. See what I mean. Tonks and Sirius are definitely relatives. My brother gave me the idea for the parties while we were watching The Nutty Professor II The Klumps. When they were having the bridal shower. I thought it would be kind of funny to do something like that and embarrass Hermione and Remus. Well, anyway, let me know what you think. Review.  



	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: I'm glad your enjoying this story. I'm happy to hear that you think I'm a good author. In fact in real life I am writing my own story and hoping that it will be great. Though I know it won't be greater than J.K. Rowling's. But we can always hope. Anyway, this chapter is all about Remus and Hermione's wedding. Chapter 10.  
  
Christmas was coming. Several of the students were going home. Most of them were Slytherins. The students that were going home for the Christmas Season were going to return for Hermione and Remus's wedding on Christmas Day. Draco Malfoy was going to be back for the wedding too. His mother had given him permission.  
  
The castle was highly decorated for the season and the wedding. Icicles were hanging from the cieling. A charm was on them so that they wouldn't melt. Fairy lights all over. Everything was perfect. Hermione had been teaching her classes every day and keeping up with everything. During the breaks and at night she made the plans. She did go wedding dress shopping and had found the perfect dress.  
  
Christmas Eve had approached. Hermione was sitting with Remus in her room looking at the fire. Remus was holding her close to him. He was watching the flames. "Hermione?" he asked. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Yes?" She asked. Remus looked slightly worried. "You aren't getting cold feet are you?" He asked. Hermione turned abit more to look at him. She could see nervousness in his eyes. "What?" She asked. Remus sighed. "You do want to marry me, right? I mean, you aren't thinking about calling this off at the last minute, are you?" He asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head.  
  
So Remus was getting the jitters. It happened to everyone. She climbed to her knees and looked straight at him. "Remus, I love you so much. I would not just say yes when you ask me and then say no when we're standing at the alter. Of course I'm going to marry you. I wouldn't want anyone else. Ever." She said. Remus smiled and pulled her close letting her lay against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just abit nervous." He said. Hermione smiled against his chest. "I know you are. I am too. But I will never back out. I'm yours and yours only." She said hugging him. Remus smiled and kissed her head. "I know, Swiftstar." He whispered.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and she soon drifted off to sleep. Remus just held her close untel he fell asleep with his head on her's. They slept on the couch in each others' arms.  
  
Morning came and it was the big day. Hermione was in her room getting dressed. Molly and her mother was helping do her hair and her light makeup. She was very calm and looking great. Remus on the other hand was pacing back and forth feeling abit nervous. Sirius was watching him with a smirk. "Moony, calm down." He kept telling him.  
  
Remus looked at him and stopped pacing. "I'm trying, Sirius. Really. It's just what if something goes wrong? What if Hermione does decide that she doesn't want to marry me? What if......" He was saying trying to tie his tie which wasn't working too well. Sirius laughed walking forward. "Alright, alright. Enough with the what if's!" He said pushing his friend's hands away.  
  
He began tying his tie for him. "Look, Remus. Hermione loves you. She always has. Nothing will go wrong. I know it." He said. Remus smiled feeling abit better. "Yeah, your right. I'm sorry for the whole jitter thing." He said. Sirius shook his head. "It happens, Remus. Everyone gets the jitters. I used to listen to my mom talk about her wedding with my dad." He said.  
  
Remus rose his eyebrow. "I thought you hated talking about your mother." He said. Sirius smirked. "I do. And you know I do. But if there was one thing I liked about her it was her stories. She told Regulus, Bellatrix and Narcissa about her wedding and I was listening in. She said she was so nervous that she could have puked." He laughed roughly. "It's too bad she couldn't have thrown up her heart. Maybe she would have died." He muttered.  
  
Again, Remus rose his eyebrow and smirked. "Sirius, I don't think I want to hear about your mother anymore." He said. Sirius grinned and stepped back once he was done with Remus's tie. "Yeah, sorry about that." He said. Remus loosened his tie just abit and looked at himself in the mirror. "Thank you, Sirius." He said.  
  
Sirius stood next to him. "For what?" He asked. Remus turned around and looked at him. "For everything. Your my best friend and you have always been there for me and the others. I should have never doubted you when I thought you betrayed James and Lily. I should have known that it was Peter." He said. Sirius smiled softly and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, bud. That's what friends are for. I'm just glad I'm the best man at another wedding." He said. Remus laughed and nodded. "Yeah? Well don't think of touching that wedding cake like you did at James and Lily's wedding." he said laughing. Sirius pouted. "Oh, come on, Remus. The cakes the best. Besides I didn't eat the whole thing." He said. Remus rolled his eyes laughing. "You left the top layer of a nine layer cake, Sirius. And ate the first eight layers." He said.  
  
Sirius rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah. I did, didn't I? I got really sick that day." He said. Remus smiled shaking his head. "You ate alot of sugar that day. I would have been surprised if you didn't get sick." He said. He turned back to the mirror. "Although it was kind of funny watching you be sugar high. Bouncing on the tables and falling off the chairs while trying to tap dance. Which you utterly failed, may I remind you." He said.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Well Lily stopped me didn't she?" he asked. Remus nodded. "Yeah after you ran over her mom while running away from James when you stole Lily's tiara and tried to wear it for yourself. I swear I had never seen anyone fly off their feet ten feet up after Lily decided to stun someone." He said. Sirius looked appalled now. "Now that was definitely not funny! She made me crack my shoulder." He said.  
  
Remus shook his head. "Actually you did that yourself. After you stole Molly's baby carriage she was using for Charlie and tried to ride down the hill in it." He said. Sirius blinked then grinned. "Oh yeah. I crashed into her parent's auto-thingy." He said. Remus shook his head while smiling. "It was called an automobile, Mr. Genius." he said. Sirius laughed.  
  
Finally Dumbledore walked in. "Remus, it's nearly time. Everyone is arriving." He said. Remus turned around and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." He said. Dumbledore smiled. He nodded and left the room. Sirius smiled. "Well, let's go, Moony." He said. Remus nodded.  
  
The Great Hall was full of people and chairs. The whole Order was there. Most of the students. No Slytherins except Malfoy. But he looked troubled about something. It was like he was in deep thought. He was sitting next to Harry and Ron with the entire Weasley family who also was in the front row on the left side. Fleur Delacour was sitting next to Bill. The entire Granger Family was sitting in the front row on the right side.  
  
Sirius was standing next to Remus up at the front. Dumbledore was wearing white dress robes. He would be marrying Remus and Hermione. Remus was looking quite nice in black dress robes. He had a Gryffindor tie. He looked very hansome in his robes. Even Mrs. Granger said so. They were waiting for the bride to come out.  
  
Finally soft music played. Everyone's heads turned and saw that the doors had opened. They all quickly stood in respect. The flower girl came out first. Then the brides' maids. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lavendar Brown, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang and even Tonks were the maids. Someone was walking close to her just in case she tripped and fell which wasn't long because she tripped on her own dress. It was Charlie who was walking by her side and caught her from falling. Several people laughed. Remus shook his head smiling.  
  
Then finally the Bride and her father. Remus had to hold his breath when he saw her. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was up in a french braided bun. She had very light make up on. The dress was pure white and had a small train. In her hand was white lilies mixed with blood red thornless roses. White baby's breaths here and there. A tiara with a few diamonds and tiny rubies. She looked like an angel.  
  
Hermione smiled towards Remus with stars in her eyes. Her father looked proud as he lead her towards her soon to be husban. He leaned over towards her. "This guy better take good care you, Hermione. I mean it." He said. Hermione smiled brighter and shook her head. "Dad, I've known Remus for a long time now. He'll take very good care of me. Don't worry." She whispered. Mr. Granger glanced at her. "I worry." He muttered. Hermione forced herself not to laugh.  
  
Finally they reached Remus. Remus held out his hand to Hermione and she took his hand. He lead her to his side and they looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled warmly at them both and the ceremony began. Hermione and Remus were looking at each other as they listened to what Dumbledore said. They were smiling and looking at each other lovingly.  
  
When they came to the I do's. They smiled at each other and said the most important words. "I do." was their replies. Remus slid the ring on Hermione's finger and she slid the one she bought for him on his. Then the sealed their vows with the most passionate kiss. "I pronounce you Man and wife." Dumbledore said. People stood and cheered.  
  
After the wedding ceremony, they were having a Christmas Ball. Hermione was dancing with Remus under the mirror ball. There was a soft song playing. Remus smiled as he looked around the room. He lightly tapped Hermione's shoulder and nodded to the side. Hermione looked over and smiled. Harry was dancing with Ginny. Ron was with Luna Lovegood, which they looked quite comfortable together.  
  
Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Looks like Ron's going to have a girl friend soon." She said to Remus. Remus nodded with a grin. "It'll give him something to think about." He said. Hermione nodded. The party went on.  
  
Malfoy walked up to Harry and Ron and tapped both of their shoulders. "Can I talk to you both? Just for a second." He said. Harry and Ron nodded. They followed Malfoy out into the hall. "Look, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I went home for the holidays like everyone else, right?" He asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah." He said. Malfoy nodded running his hand through his white blond hair. "Well, when I went home, my father was there talking to my mom. And I was under the impression he was at the wizarding prison." he said. Both Harry and Ron's jaws fell and their eyes widen. "Your dad's out of prison?! But how? He's suppose to be in there for a long time." Ron said with shock.  
  
Malfoy nodded. "That's what my mother told me. And I know that he was in prison for doing something terrible. Do you know what he did? Because he certainly knows alot about you, Harry. He kept talking about you and all." He said. Harry nodded sternly. "Yeah. He knows us alright. In fact, I guess you can say it was me who put him in Azkaban in the first place." He said. Malfoy blinked.  
  
"You? But why?" He asked. Harry frowned deeply. "Because he was trying to kill me and my friends. He's a dark wizard. And to tell you the truth, you wanted to be just like him before your accident." He said. Malfoy stared. "I did?" He asked. Ron nodded. Malfoy looked at the ground with a hard thought look on his face.  
  
He shook his head. "Wait a sec. No I didn't. I do remember my father a little. He was abit arrogant, kind of mean and way bias. I was alittle like that wasn't I? But I never wanted to be like him. A Death Eater I mean." He said. Harry and Ron blinked.  
  
"Your starting to remember things aren't you?" Harry asked. Malfoy scratched his head. "Just a little. Nothing too much. My healer at St. Mungo's said that the damage in my mind will heal slowly but I will start remembering things. I do remember that we're not suppose to like each other but I don't really care anymore. I'm starting to learn that difference doesn't matter. It's okay to be different." He said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, what happened when you found your dad was at your manor?" he asked. Malfoy shrugged. "Well he was in the Study with mom and a few others. I didn't see who was all there. But I heard a few of their words. They were talking about an attack. They mentioned you, Harry. And I think they said something about a Hermione Granger." He said. Harry and Ron shot looks at each other. Then looked back. "What did they say?" Ron asked.  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "I'm not sure. They were talking in low voices and they said something about her. Do you know who she is? I know that name from somewhere." He said. Harry let out a deep sigh and looked at Ron who looked back. "We'll tell you only a few things. But not everything." He said. Malfoy nodded. They went for a walk.  
  
Hermione smiled at Molly and her mother. She had changed out of the wedding dress so that it wouldn't get ruined. Her hair had been pulled back and she wore her travelling winter cloak. "Well, Hermione. Your going to be living with your new husband. Just remember, if you ever want to come back home, your free to do so, you know that right?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
The bride smiled and shook her head understanding her mother. "Mom, I've know Remus almost my whole life. I trust him. Just like you should. You've known him for about awhile now. Trust me. I love Remus. That's why we just got married." She said. Mrs. Granger nodded. "I know, hun. It's just it's hard believing this whole thing. About you going back into time and growing up like this. When I only knew that you were 16 years old." She said.  
  
Hermione shook her head and hugged her mother. "Don't worry, mom. Remus will take great care of me. You have nothing to worry about." She said. Mrs. Granger nodded and hugged her daughter tightly. "Well, he better take care of you. If you ever need anything, you let us know. Alright?" She asked. Hermione nodded.  
  
They walked out and met Remus in the hall. The newly wed Lupins were going to their new house that Sirius helped Remus buy. Hermione hadn't seen it yet but she trusted Remus's word that it was a great place. Arm in arm they were heading out the Great doors. Everyone was lined up and was going to throw confettee above The Lupins.  
  
Remus and Hermione hurried out while smiling at the cheering people. They were hurrying over to a carriage that was decorated with red and gold ribbons. The Gryffindor crest on the side. Several streamers were tied to the back. A few tennis shoes as well.  
  
The Lupins stopped before climbing in. Hermione smiled holding up the boutique. All of the single women hurried forward ready to catch the flowers. Hermione tossed the flowers towards them. And the one to catch the boutique was Snape. He smacked him right in the face while he wasn't looking. And he caught the flowers. Several people laughed and cheered. Snape's face went abit pink and handed the flowers to the closest person who happened to be Professor Sinistera, the astromony teacher.  
  
Hermione laughed shaking her head. Remus helped her into the carriage and then climbed in after her. Hermione and Remus leaned out the window and waved at everyone. "See you after the holidays!" Hermione called. Most of the students ran after the carriage as it rode down the path away from the castle.  
  
Hermione sighed happily and leaned against Remus. Remus's arm was around her shoulders. He took her free hand and they sat like that while riding towards the train station in Hogsmeade. They would take the train to King's Cross train station. Then take a cab to go to their new home. A/N: Well, what do you think? I'm not used to do wedding scenes or anything. But anyway, Review please.  



	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hey, sorry that it took so long to update. I was having abit of computer trouble plus now that school's started, it'll be alittle slow on updating. Forgive me. Anyway, this chapter may be alittle dull but it does have it's importances. Anyway, let's get on with it.  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
The Christmas holiday had passed. The New Year had come and gone. Hermione Granger Lupin had returned to teaching and she was now known as Professor Lupin by the students now.  
  
They had begun on some Dark wizard history. How to recognize modern Dark wizards and how dangerous they were. Draco Malfoy didn't seem to care that his own father was one of the lessons. The other Slytherins seemed offended though. Hermione was trying to figuare out why Draco Malfoy didn't look troubled at all.  
  
After class she decided to ask. The students were getting up to leave. Hermione looked up from her papers. "Draco Malfoy." She called. Draco turned around from Harry and Ron. "Yes, Professor?" He asked. Hermione beckoned him towards her. "I would like a word with you." She said. Draco nodded. He looked at Harry and Ron. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He said ignoring the glares the Slytherins were giving him.  
  
As soon as the Professor and the student were alone, Hermione sat down. "I hope I didn't offend you with the lesson. About your father." She said. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. But his smirk was different. It wasn't like before. "Offend me? Ha. Funny, Professor. He deserved every word you said and perhaps even more." He said. Hermione tilted her head with confusion.  
  
Malfoy sighed alittle and stepped closer. "Um, Professor? I would like to apoligize for something I did." He said. Hermione straightened her head. "For something you did? What do you mean?" She asked. Malfoy held his breath. "I mean.....well, let's just say Ron's got a big mouth and he pretty much blabbed everything. Hermione Granger Lupin." He said looking away.  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. Then she shut it narrowing her eyes. "Oooh. He's so getting detention for a week. When did he tell you?" She asked. Malfoy looked up. "At your wedding ceremony. I was asking them a few questions and they answered them. Carefully, I might add." He said pointlly.  
  
The Professor squinted an eye. "Them? You mean Harry too? What exactly were you asking them?" She asked sternly. Malfoy blinked looking down again. "I wanted to know the girl was that I tried to hurt September 3rd. And I'm ashamed of my old self for everything I did." He said. Hermione blinked several times.  
  
"You remember?" She asked. Malfy's face flushed. "More like dreamed about it. My memories kept coming while I was sleeping. I just had to know. And I'm sorry." He said honestly. Hermione brushed her bangs out of her face. "Malfoy, I need to know what exactly did Harry, Ron and yourself talk about." She said. Malfoy nodded. He went over and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.  
  
"During the Christmas break, I went home to see my mother. She wasn't alone at the manor. My father was there with several people. I heard a few things I know I shouldn't have heard. There's a plot that the Death Eaters are planning. I didn't hear too much. Only enough that it has something to do with Harry. And even you.  
  
I heard your name and that's mainly what started the whole truth thing. I was asking Harry and Ron who Hermione Granger was. They became suspicious right off. I had to tell them and they told me a few things like that you were their best friend and something happened to you. I asked what happened and Ron opened his big mouth." He told her.  
  
Hermione was staring with wide eyes. "Your father is out of Azkaban?" She asked. Malfoy nodded. "He's not suppose to be, is he?" He asked. Hermione nodded swiftly. "Yes. Lucius Malfoy is suppose to be in Azkaban for life. How did he get out? Did someone pay for him? Or did he escape?" She asked.  
  
Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know. I almost couldn't go to your wedding. I had to lie to my father saying that I needed to come to Hogwarts to get something. Mother told me not to tell him that I was going to your wedding. When I asked why, she became really nervous and just told me not to." He said. Hermione nodded. "She has a point. Your father and I didn't get along in 1978. You could say we hated each other just as much as Severus Snape and Sirius Black hates each other." She said.  
  
Malfoy nodded. He leaned forward. "Just curious, but how did you get into the past? And why didn't you come back as your 16 year old self?" He asked. Hermione looked away. "I had a time turner the night you tried to hurt me, Malfoy. It broke and sent me back. I could never come back to this time." She said. Malfoy lowered his eyes. He stood and pulled his bag back on his back.  
  
He looked back at Hermione and held out his hand. "I hope we can be friends now. Can we just start over and not fight again?" He asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head. She took his hand and shook it. "Truce." She said. Malfoy nodded. He turned and started towards the door. "Thank you, Professor Hermione Lupin. For understanding." He said before he went out. Hermione nodded.  
  
After Malfoy was gone, Hermione frowned and stood looking stern. She grabbed her cloak and hurried towards the door. She was going to see Dumbledore. She had to know if Lucius Malfoy was really out of Azkaban. And if he was, did the Headmaster and the leader of the Order know?  
  
She hurried down the corridor to the gargoyle. "Fizzing Whizbees." She said quickly. The gargoyle rolled away. Hermione quickly climbed the stairs and went to the door at the top. She knocked a few times and waited. The door slowly opened revealing one of the werewolves Hermione recognized as Silver. Xavior the leader of the werewolves' son.  
  
He smiled and dipped his head as Hermione walked in. She nodded back to him and stepped over to Dumbledore's desk. Xavior, Marcus, Dumbledore and a few of the Order members were there talking about something. Remus smiled seeing his love. Hermione smiled back and took her time to give him a small kiss on the cheek before looking back at the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus, I was just speaking to Draco Malfoy and he has informed me that his father is out of Azkaban. Did you or anyone know this?" She asked. By the surprised looks on everyone's faces, nope. Dumbledore slowly stood his eyes full of surprise. "I was not aware of it. When did Mr. Malfoy mention this?" he asked. Hermione towards the door. "Just now. I was talking to him a minute ago and he let me know." She said.  
  
Remus looked nervously at the Headmaster. Dumbledore rose his hand and stroked his beard. "The Ministry has failed to mention it. I must speak to Kingsley. He was suppose to inform me of everything that happens." he said. He picked up a quill and parchment. He began scribbling something down. Then he handed it to Fawks who gave his unearthly sound and in a puff of smoke he was gone.  
  
Dumbledore turned and looked at Xavior. "We will need to double the security on the grounds with your men. Marcus's men will be doing their's after dusk." He said. Hermione glanced to the windows. She hadn't even noticed that there were heavy dark drapes over them to protect the vampires from the sunlight. She felt Remus's hand slip into her's and it made her smile.  
  
She turned her eyes on to her love and smiled sweetly at him. The smile just made Remus's heart flutter and he smiled back making her own heart flip. She giggled catching everyone's eyes. Hermione then blushed and looked away with embarrassment. Everyone just smiled and shook their heads. "Well, I suppose we'll have to keep our eyes out. In the mean time I will inform everyone in the Order. We will need to be on alert." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone nodded. "We will make sure that the students will stay safe, Dumbledore. You have my word of the moon on it." Xavior said. Marcus nodded. Dumbledore nodded back. "I know the students will be safe. But we must worry about the vampires and werewolves that are on Voldemort's side as well. They could easily fool the students and staff members." He said.  
  
Snape stepped forward tossing his long bangs out of his eyes. "Then we should take the names down of the vampires and werewolves. So we will know who is with us and who is not." He said. Hermione nodded. She had to agree with her old potions professor. "He's right. Of course the final words should come from Xavior and Marcus." She said.  
  
Marcus nodded looking at Xavior. "They are both right. We would not know who is with us and who is not." He said. Xavior nodded in agreement. "We'll speak to our men and get all their names for you. We know who to trust and who not to. So far all my men are trustworthy." He insisted.  
  
Dumbledore gave a nod. "Very well. Thank you, Marcus, Xavior. And I will alert the Order. With the help of my companions of course." He said with a nod to Remus, Sirius, Arthur Weasley, and Frank Longbottom. He looked at everyone. "In the mean time, let us try and relax. And you are free to go. The students will need their professors soon for the next classes." He said looking at Hermione and Snape. Both professors nodded.  
  
Hermione turned to Remus with a smile and they took hands as they started to walk out. "I miss you already since the break is over." He said. His love shrugged squeezing his hand lightly. "I miss you too. How's things at home?" She asked. Remus shrugged. "Dull. All I've been doing is checking out a few things Dumbledore wanted me to look in." He said. Hermione tilted her head to look at him.  
  
"Like what?" She asked. Remus looked around just as they stepped out from the Headmaster's office and the gargoyle. "I can't say right now. A student might over hear. But I'll tell you sometime this weekend. You are coming home for the weekend, right?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Yes. I better hurry. My class will be missing me if I don't get back soon." She said.  
  
Remus nodded and gave her a small hug with one arm. "Alright. I'll talk to you later, kay?" He asked. Hermione nodded. She reached up and gave him a kiss which he returned and it was a long one. They didn't break apart until they heard someone clear their throat. The two Lupins turned their heads and spotted Snape passing. He gave them a sneer before disappearing around a corner.  
  
Sirius was coming behind them scowling. "Snotty git. I told him to leave you two alone but nooo. He had to ignore me." He grumbled. Remus rolled his eyes while smirking. "He's just jealous, Siri. He can't get a girl to like him because of his sneaky ways." He said. Hermione giggled under her breath. "Well, he can't beat my Remus's good looks." she said. Sirius smirked wickedly and looked at Remus. "Good looks? What good looks?" He asked teasingly.  
  
He had to take off running because Remus started chasing him. Hermione laughed as she watched her husband chase their best friend down the hall. He almost caught Sirius but Padfoot decided the best way of escaping was climbing out the window and jumping to the tree. Remus gave him a playful glare and shook his head. Then he returned to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled up at him. "Write me when you get home and let me know how things go." She said. Remus nodded. "Will do, my love." he said. He gave her another long kiss before he pulled on his travelling cloak. He gave her a loving look before walking away. Hermione smiled after him and then she went back to her class room.  
  
Right outside the door she paused as a small cramp shot through her stomache. She drew a sharp breath while holding her side. A second later and the cramp went away. Hermione sighed with relief and then pushed the doors open and went inside.  
  
A/N: Uh-oh. What could be wrong with Hermione? We'll see sometime in the future chapters. And possibly in the next. Review and let me know what you think.  



	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Sorry again for taking so long. I've been working very hard in school. Well here's the next chapter. It's time to find out what's wrong with Hermione.  
  
Chapter 12.  
  
The next few weeks, Hermione hadn't been feeling too good. She didn't know what was wrong. Maybe she was catching the flu or something. And that made her nervous about being around the students. She didn't want any of them to catch her sickness. When she wrote Remus about it, he must of freaked because he was at Hogwarts within ten minutes.  
  
Hermione insisted that she was alright. But it didn't make him feel any better. So he was sticking around and doing his work in Hermione's sleeping quarters. He wanted to keep a close eye on her just in case she did get sick. He was too worried and Sirius wasn't making it any easier for him. He kept wondering out loud around Remus something about Snape slipping poisin into Hermione's pumpkin juice and that did make his best friend abit moody towards the potions master.  
  
Then again, it was normal for Remus to be abit moody when the full moon was coming. The full moon would be coming up in the next few days. Hermione told Remus that she wanted to go with him but he insisted that she didn't. And of course Hermione argued about it.  
  
"Why not, Remus?" She asked annoyed. Remus sighed. "Because if you aren't feeling too well you shouldn't. It'll be very cold that night since it is still in the winter time and having you get sicker will not help me relax." He said calmly. Hermione scowled. "Remus, I'm perfectly fine. I swear it." She said.  
  
Sirius blinked at her. "Hermione, no offense, but you really don't look so good. I think it's better if you sit this one out. I'll keep him company and make sure he doesn't wander onto the grounds. Besides, Xavior's men can also watch over him. Just in case he does lose control." He said. Hermione pouted. "Siri, I'm fine. Really." She insisted. Remus sighed.  
  
"I just don't know, Swift. I think before we do anything, I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey. If it's just a flu or something, she can give you a potion and you might just be able to join us that night. Please, just check with Madam Pomfrey first." He said. Hermione pouted again. "Oh, alright. I'll go see her this afternoon. First I need to grade the essays that my students had wrote." She said.  
  
Remus nodded feeling just abit relieved. He did want his loving otter there with him but if she was really sick then he didn't want to make it worst. He would die before letting Hermione get sicker.  
  
Hermione was going to see Madam Pomfrey after dinner. Which didn't turn out good because on her way there, she felt like she was going to hurl so instead she made a quick visit to her room which was closest than the Infirmary was and hurried to her bathroom. Where she emptied her entire dinner into the toilet.  
  
She felt horrible after a few visits. She could hardly leave her room without having to hurry back in. She washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh boy. Now I'm starting to wonder if Sirius may have been right about Snape. He could have slipped poisin into my juice or food." She muttered to her self.  
  
Then she shook her head viciously. "No, Mione! I know Severus is a down right git and he can be the biggest son of a bitch in the world but he's not allowed to do that. Dumbledore would know because he hardly misses anything." She told herself. She knew it was true. If Snape was poisining her then Dumbledore would do something about it.  
  
Hermione washed out her mouth before going to her bedroom and stripping her robes off. She pulled on her silky night gown that Remus had bought for her. She then began mixing a few herbs into her small cauldron to make a potion that might help her settle her stomache. After she took it she climbed into bed and hugged her pillow.  
  
Remus came in soon enough and discovered his wife half asleep. And she was not looking so good. Her brow was abit sweaty and she was definitely a pale green. He went over to her side and felt her forhead. Hermione's eyes slowly opened and she smiled. "Hey. Don't come too close. I don't want you to get sick." She said.  
  
Her husband narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "Swiftstar, I couldn't care less if I was sick. I'm used to it because of my symptoms. You on the other hand have no reason to be sick. There is something wrong. Did you go see Madam Pomfrey yet?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I was going to after dinner but I felt so sick to my stomache that I had to come back here and empty my dinner into the toilet." she said. That made it worst for Remus. He didn't like the sound of that. He looked extremely worried about Hermione. "Hermione, I really think you should go see Madam Pomfrey." He said. Hermione turned over onto her side facing Remus.  
  
"I will sometime. I think I might go visit my parents tomorrow. I'll go see Dumbledore and see if he'll let me. But I might need a sub. And I refuse to let Severus take over for me." She said. Remus smiled shaking his head. "If no one will protest I'll sub for you. Besides, you do need a break. You've been working hard with the students anyways. Harry, Ron and Draco told me. Along with Ginny, Cho Chang and even Luna Lovegood." He said.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Moony." She said. Remus smiled. He bent forward to give her a kiss. Hermione held up a finger. "Ah, I don't want to get you sick." She said. Remus lightly laughed. "I couldn't care." He said. Hermione smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
The two days, Hermione had still felt horrible. She went to Dumbledore and asked for a day off and let Remus take over for one day. The Headmaster agreed and so she went to her parents to visit for a while. She was sitting in the kitchen telling her mother about the problem. And all Mrs. Granger did was smile excitedly. She had this strange glint in her eyes.  
  
Hermione eyed her mother suspiciously. "Okay, mom. Your really starting to freak me out." She said. Mrs. Granger giggled. She went to the bathroom and came back with a box. "I just knew this was going to happen. So I went and bought this for you a few days ago." She said holding it out. Hermione blinked in surprise then took the box. She read the label.  
  
"A pregnancy test? Mom! I am not pregnant." She said. Mrs. Granger just smiled. "Just go check." She said pointing towards the bathroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and did what she was told.  
  
Ten minutes later she checked it. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. It was positive. "No way." She whispered. She hurried out of the bathroom to her purse where she left her wand. Mrs. Granger was drinking coffee. "Well?" She asked. Hermione was grabbing her wand. "Pregnancy test can be wrong right?" She asked. Mrs. Granger shrugged.  
  
"Sometimes. Why?" She asked. Hermione sighed. "It said positive. But there is only one to confirm if it's true or not." She said pulling out her wand. Mrs. Granger was smiling brightly. She watched Hermione point her wand at her stomache and whispered the small incantation. There was a small light at the tip of the wand. Then Hermione held up her wand as words poured right out of it.  
  
Her eyes went wider as shock settled in. She covered her mouth with her free hand and hid her surprised smile. Mrs. Granger smiled happily. The words dangling above the wand said, Male, Developed one month due in eight months.  
  
Hermione waved her wand and the words faded. Her eyes went to her mother. "Oh my god! I am pregnant!" She said laughing. Mrs. Granger laughed happily as she stood. She hurried to Hermione's side and they hugged. "Congrats, Hermione. I am so happy for you." She said. Hermione had happy tears. "No wonder I haven't been feeling too well." She said.  
  
Mrs. Granger smiled. "Are you going to tell Remus?" She asked. Hermione laughed. "Of course. I have to tell him sooner or later. I think I might just hold it to myself for a few weeks. I can tell him on Valentines day. It would be the perfect Valentine's gift." she said. Mrs. Granger nodded happily. "Sounds good." She said. Hermione smiled happily and gave her a hug.  
  
She didn't tell anyone about her secret. Not yet anyway. She kept casting anti-throwing up spells on herself so she wouldn't hurl. She was taking certain potions too that helped alot. Valentine's day came quick and Hermione was abit nervous about telling Remus. She didn't know what his reaction would be like. What if he wasn't going to be happy? But then again, this was Remus. Of course he would be happy. Right?  
  
The whole castle was decorated nicely. Throughout the whole day, everyone was handing out Valentine's. And surprisingly, Ron had given one to Luna Lovegood. So they were officially a couple. No one understood why and what had happened between the two. It must have been something everyone missed. Harry was going to the dance with Ginny, who was clearly very happy about it.  
  
Remus had sent Hermione at least fifty long stem red roses. Every single one was huge and very beautiful. There were tiny baby's breath blossoms in with them. A red and golden ribbon was tied softly around the stems. Hermione had recieved them during her class. A very lovely phoenix by the name of Fawks had brought them. And tied to it's leg was a small banner that waved like a tail as Fawks flew around the room.  
  
On the banner said, I love you, Swiftstar. Be my Valentine! Love your wolfman.  
  
Everyone laughed knowing exactly who sent it. Hermione smileded with embarrassment but happiness with a slight blush. She took the roses from Fawks as he landed and untied the banner from his foot. She held up a finger to the students who were still laughing and cheering. The noise slowly died down.  
  
Hermione took her eagle feather quill and nice green ink and wrote:  
  
Meet me at the Dance tonight under the crystal ball. Love you, Hermione  
  
She blew on the ink to make it dry faster. Then she gave it to Fawks. She kissed it's golden beak. "That's for Remus. Please give it to him." She whispered to him. Fawks gave his unearthly cry and then was gone in a puff of smoke. Hermione smiled at the students and finished the lesson.  
  
They were going to have a Valentine's dance. Everyone was going to be there. Hermione was getting dressed. She was going to wear a nice red satin dress. Her hair was up in a nice french bun. She had light makeup on. She was wearing elegant red shoes.  
  
Finally she was heading to the dance. As soon as she walked in, several eyes went to her making her blush. She heard Sirius cat call her and she gave him a deadly look. She spotted Remus waiting for her exactly as she had asked.  
  
Remus was dressed in very nice dress robes. He wore black dressing robes that met to high standards. Hermione smiled as she approached him. She met him with a passionate kiss which earned a few "awwws" from the girls. "That is so romantic." Both of them heard Cho Chang. Hermione laughed between their kiss.  
  
They began dancing under the crystal ball. Several couples all around them. Hermione was wondering if she should tell Remus now. She bit her lip and looked away. Remus was watching her. He smiled faintly. "Hermione, is there something on your mind?" He asked. Hermione looked at him. "Huh? Why do you think that?" She asked. Remus reached up and played with a strand of Hermione's hair.  
  
He smiled. "You always bit your lip when you were thinking about something. I know you too well." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes. There is something on my mind. Can we go somewhere it's quiet and no one will over hear us?" She asked. Remus nodded with a look in his eyes. "Yes. Let's go out on the balconey." he said. Hermione nodded. She let Remus lead her.  
  
Sirius stepped up while laughing with one of the werewolves by the name of Kyrk Rajar. "Hey, Remus. We were thinking about having a drinking contest. You want to join us." He asked. Remus uneasily looked at Hermione with a smirk of amusement. Hermione rolled her eyes while trying not to laugh. "Siri, I need to speak to Remus alone. Do you mind?" She asked.  
  
Sirius faked a pout. "Oh, come on, Swiftstar. Just one round?" He asked. Hermione shook her head rolling her eyes again. Remus laughed and shook his head. "No, Sirius. I don't think I'll be drinking. Excuse us, pal." He said patting his best friend's shoulder. Sirius snorted with a fake annoyance and stuck his tongue out at Hermione who stuck her's right back at him and then followed her husband.  
  
The balconey had a few fairy lights twirled around pillars with vines. The stars were very bright tonight. The half quarter moon shone brightly reflecting off the moon. Hermione smiled as she placed her hands on the stone railing. Remus stood next to her with his hand over her's. He smiled peacefully and closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze. Hermione looked at him.  
  
She just loved to see him in peace. His bangs hung over his blue-amberish eyes. He was smiling and she loved to see him smile. Whenever he smiled her heart would flip with cheerfulness. She sighed happily and looked down at her stomache. She took her other hand and ran it softly over her middle. Her chocolate brown eyes went back to Remus. "Remus." She whispered.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled down at her and faced her. "Yes, love?" He asked. Hermione gazed lovingly up at him. She turned fully to him and took his other hand. Hand in hand, standing close together, they gazed into each other's eyes. "Remus, you know how I was sick during January?" She asked. Remus smile faded abit. "Yes. You did go see a doctor or Madam Pomfrey? Was it serious?" He asked with abit of nervousness.  
  
Hermione giggled at Remus' worry. "No, Remus. I went to see my mother. She's very good with medical skills being a dentist and all. I believe they had to study other things besides teeth while in school." She said. Remus blinked a few times. "Your mother? What did she say? Did you find out what was wrong?" He asked. Hermione nodded slowly. Her hand let go of Remus's and she touched her stomache.  
  
Remus looked down at her hand then his eyes went back to her's with surprise. He had a look of awe. Hermione smiled through happy tears. "Remus, I do believe your going to be a father." She whispered. Remus's face filled with surprise. His mouth fell open and then he smiled. He reached up and touched Hermione's face. "Your not kidding right?" He asked.  
  
Hermione felt happiness swell in her heart. "No. I'm not. I'm two months pregnant, Remus. I found out when I went to see mum and dad. Mum knew something was up when I explained everything to her. I took the pregnancy tests and it said positive and then I checked with my wand and we're having a baby." She said. Remus smiled with excitement.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. They spun in a circle while laughing with happiness. Then they kissed once Remus set her back down. They were glued like that for about five minutes. Niether one of them noticed that Sirius had walked out during the first three minutes. He was staring with his head tilted and a look of fake interest.  
  
Hermione and Remus pulled apart and smiled with happiness. Remus's eyes caught Sirius. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and he grinned at Sirius. "Padfoot, my friend. How's the party inside?" He asked. Sirius grinned stepping forward. "Well, I looked out the window and what did I see, two lovebirds kissing out on the balconey. So I decided to come crash the party." He said. Remus and Hermione laughed silently while taking hands. "Well....." She was saying.  
  
From inside, while everyone was dancing and laughing, they all heard a joyful yell from outside. Everyone's eyes turned to the doors but then they went back to what they were doing. A minute later three cheerful adults came in from outside. And Sirius hurried over to the Teachers' table. Hermione opened her mouth as if to stop him but closed.  
  
"Didn't we just tell him we wanted to keep to ourselves for a bit?" She asked looking at Remus. Remus chuckled hugging his wife. He lead her towards the table after Sirius. "Well you know Sirius. He doesn't like surprises. He likes to blab them." He said. Hermione giggled.  
  
Sirius quickly climbed up on the table grabbing a fresh goblet of pumpkin juice. Some of the teachers looked disapprovingly at him but Dumbledore looked interested. "Excuse me, everyone. I would like to make a toast. Sorry to interupt every couples romancing and frolicking in the clouds." He said. Everyone went quiet and looked towards him.  
  
Remus and Hermione started to blush when Sirius held up the goblet towards them. "I know this sounds strange but I would like to make a toast." He said. Several people grabbed goblets and lifted them to the sky. Sirius grinned towards The Lupins. "This toast is dedicated to my best friends, Remus and Hermione Lupin. And I would like to say another thing...." He was saying.  
  
Hermione gave him a look but smiled. "Sirius." She said warningly knowing it wouldn't work. Sirius shook his head. He had a look of pure happiness and support on his face. He smiled a warm smile. "To Remus and Hermione Lupin. May they have a great life and be great parents to the child that will become apart of their lives." He said. There was a small outburst with happy whispers.  
  
Everyone in the room cheered and clapped. Remus and Hermione laughed with happiness as several people hurried forward to congradulate them. Among the happy crowd was Severus Snape. He was smiling for once with a small happy look. He shook Remus's hand and everyone was talking about it.  
  
In the corner where the entire Slytherin gang stood, except Malfoy, every single Slytherin glowered with anger and annoyance. "So what if that stupid professor is going to have a baby? No one that really matters cares." one of the Slytherin chasers said. Pansy Parkinson was glaring towards where Draco was smiling and shaking Remus Lupin's hand in congradulating him.  
  
She then smiled wickedly. "Yes. No one cares that matters. But however, did you know hear what that blood traitor called Professor H. Lupin? He called her Hermione. And that is the name of Hermione Granger. The mudblood and biggest know it all bitch. It has to be her." She said to her fellow Slytherins.  
  
Adrian Pucey nodded. "I think your right, Pansy. I have noticed it too, that Professor H. Lupin, looks alittle like that filthy mudblood." He said. Montague nodded while folding his arms. "So, what should we do about it? We can't do anything." He said.  
  
Pansy smirked. "Oh yes there is. We can test her patience by calling her a few harmless names. Remember how Granger ever reacted when Draco used to call her Mudblood to her face?" She asked. All the Slytherins smirked. They all nodded in agreement. They would find out who Professor H. Lupin really was or die trying. Well maybe not die trying.  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think about that chapter. The plot thickens. Review and let me know what you think.  



	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, guys. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Things will start to get a little darker from here.  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
The Slytherins were as good as their word. They wanted to find out if Professor H. Lupin was Hermione Granger. The torture began the very next day. The Slytherins, minus Draco Malfoy were all looking smug in the halls as Hermione passed them. And it all began during Hermione's class with the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione was sitting in her desk reading over some essays that the students wrote about what Dark wizard they knew more about. She was looking over some of the Gryffindors' essays at the moment before she went on to one of the Slytherins' essay.  
  
Her eyes went through it as she read Millicent Bulstrode's essay about a wizard named Seymore Bugerstrain. He was dark wizard who loved muggle hunting and hated....Hermione had to pause when she saw the next word. "Mudbloods." She whispered.  
  
Her eyes lifted and she looked straight towards Millicent Bulstrode. She could see a few of the Slytherins giggling into their works. Draco Malfoy kept glancing up from his work and looking at the other Slytherins as if trying to figuare out why they were laughing. Hermione sighed and lowered her quill. "Miss Bulstrode." She called.  
  
The Slytherin looked up at her with surprise on her face. "Yes, professor?" She asked sweetly. Hermione blinked in surprise but then shook her head. "Can you please come up here for a sec?" She asked. Bulstrode nodded and stood. She hurried up to Hermione's side.  
  
"Yes? Is there something wrong with my essay?" She asked eyeing her essay with mild interest. Hermione held her breath as she bit her lip. "Actually, there is one small problem." She pointed at the word Mudblood. "I afraid that word is unacceptable in essays. You should know that." She said looking back at the Slytherin.  
  
She swore she saw Millicent Bulstrode sneer towards her but quickly hid it with another look of surprise. "Oh yeah. I'm really sorry, professor. I was just copying down the words from a book I read about Mr. Bugerstrain. Please don't fail me." She said in a mocking tone. Hermione glanced at her with a look. She hadn't missed the mockery.  
  
She narrowed her eyes towards her then nodded. "Alright. I'm going to take a few points off because of that point which should give you an 80%. But I'll give you an A on this essay because of your excellent information on Seymore Bugerstrain. To tell you the truth I don't think I have ever heard of this man." She said with a small smile.  
  
Millicent Bulstrode gave an innocent smile and a nod. She turned away and started to walk away. Hermione heard her mutter something but she didn't hear it clearly. But she swore she heard her say something about Miss Know it all. Hermione stared after her then returned to reading the essays.  
  
She was quite surprised because every single Slytherin minus Draco Malfoy had the word Mudblood on them. Some of the Slytherins used the word more than once. Hermione frowned with annoyance at the essays but didn't say anything.  
  
When class let out, everyone was heading to lunch. A few Slytherins were waiting outside Hermione's class room. Hermione was putting some things away. She had to go into her office to put some things away. Pansy and a few of the Slytherins looked around the corner and smirked cruelly.  
  
Hermione was smiling as she left her office. Her eyes on a single red rose that Remus had left on her desk. She shook her head as she smelled it. Her eyes went to her desk and she halted in her footsteps. Her eyes went wide. Someone had totally trashed her desk. Her papers were scattered and ink had been poured all over her desk.  
  
"What in the hell?" She asked out loud. She hurried to her desk and looked over the mess. There was a note waiting for her. She picked it up and read it. Her eyes went wide as she did.  
  
We know who you are, Mudblood Granger. You don't fool anyone. The Dark Lord's going to get you!  
  
Hermione blinked several times. Her heart was pounding. Was she really that obvious? Who did this? She shook her head. "No. Some is just pulling my leg. Maybe it's just Sirius trying to scare me. They don't know who I really am." She whispered. She took out her wand and gave it a wave. The mess cleared within seconds and she hurried out.  
  
As she was hurrying down the hall, she was trying to look calm. She was walking into the crowds. That's when the mutterings started. She heard someone say Mudblood. She looked around and spotted a few Slytherins. They were smirking towards her. Hermione's eyes went wider as she was starting to relieze. She shook her head and kept going.  
  
The words of the note were flashing before her eyes. Your not fooling anyone. They kept saying. Hermione's heart started to beat faster. "No. They don't know. They don't know." She whispered to herself. She was starting to hear the mutterings again. "Mudblood"....or "Granger" Hermione shook her head trying to get the words out of her head.  
  
She was almost near the Great Hall now when she rounded the corner. She came face to face with the gang of Slytherins. They were looking straight at her. Hermione stopped in her tracks staring at them. The Slytherins were smirking. "Hello, Professor." Pansy said mockingly. Hermione swallowed hard and sent her a smile.  
  
"Hello, Miss Parkinson." She said and started towards the Great hall doors. The Slytherins all snorted with laughter. "Your not fooling anyone, Granger." Hermione heard someone said. Hermione stopped aburtly and jerked her head towards the gang of Slytherins. But they were already gone down the hall.  
  
Hermione's face was pale. Her eyes wide. "Oh no." She whispered. She blinked and hurried into the hall. She went up to the teacher's tables where Sirius and Remus were talking. Hermione quickly sat into her seat and poured her some water quickly. Both Remus and Sirius had noticed her and they looked at her. They could see that she was worried about something.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Sirius asked. Hermione looked at them and forced a smile. "I'm.....I'm fine." She lied. Remus squinted an eye and sat next to her taking her hands. "Swift, what's wrong?" He asked. Hermione closed her eyes as she looked down. "I think the Slytherins know who I am." She whispered. Remus quickly looked at the Slytherin table.  
  
Several Slytherins were watching them. When Remus looked in their direction they quickly looked away. Sirius let out a low hiss. "Shit." He muttered. Remus shook his head. "No. It can't be." He said. Hermione shuddered. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and showed it to Remus and Sirius.  
  
Both of them looked at it and worry filled their eyes. "Well," Remus began. He looked back towards the Slytherins with seriousness. Some of the Slytherins had to look away again. Remus shook his head. "Your a teacher, Hermione. They can't do anything against you without getting into serious trouble." He said.  
  
Sirius nodded and looked towards Snape. "Snape." He called lightly. Snape turned his eyes on the three and looked annoyed. He went over to them and bent over. "What do you want, Black?" He asked. Sirius nodded towards the Slytherin table. "We think your students have figuared out who Hermione is. We think you better do something about them." He said.  
  
Snape looked towards the Slytherins and narrowed his eyes with annoyance that Sirius Black was telling him to do something. "I see. When your through ordering me about when you are Filch's assisstant and I am a Professor, I'll do something about it. Until then, why don't you go mop a floor or something." He said stalking away.  
  
Sirius growled and started to stand but Remus grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down. "Don't take him so seriously, Sirius. He'll do something about the Slytherins." he said. Sirius grumbled and attacked a roll with his fork to remove the stress. Hermione sighed. "I've got a real bad feeling about this, Remus." She whispered to him.  
  
Remus smiled at her and touched her cheek. "They can't do anything, Hermione. As long as your their Professor, they won't dare say anything unless they want a nasty detention." He said. Hermione smiled and began rubbing her stomache. "Well, I guess I better feed myself and our little boy now." She said. Remus nodded with a smile.  
  
But he was only half right. There was one thing that the Slytherins could do. And it would not be pretty. Not pretty at all.  
  
Several hundred miles away, in a dark house, Voldemort was watching the fire while in deep thought. His fingers pressed tightly together. A dark cloaked figuare was standing not to far away. There was a knock on the closed library door.  
  
Voldemort lightly looked up and glanced to his right. "Come." He hissed. The door slid open and two Death Eaters entered. "My lord, our spies at Hogwarts has sent a messege." the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange came from the first Death Eater's hood. Voldemort nodded for her to go on.  
  
Bellatrix stepped closer and bowed. "Miss Parkinson has reported that they have discovered the true identity of the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Have you heard of a Hermione Dumbledore?" She asked.  
  
The Death Eater in the corner stirred and stepped forward to hear better. Voldemort snorted and looked at his servent. "I have heard very few things from Lucius, here." He said holding his hand out towards the Death Eater. "And by what I can say, I never knew that Dumbledore had a niece by the name of Hermione." He said.  
  
Bellatrix nodded. "Yes. Well, Miss Pansy Parkinson has said they know that Professor Hermione Dumbledore Lupin, the wife of Remus Lupin, the werewolf, is not who everyone thinks. She and some fellow Slytherin students had snuck into her office and discovered a diary. The diary of Hermione Granger Dumbledore Lupin." She said.  
  
Lucius Malfoy hissed angrily. "What?!" He asked sharply. Voldemort glanced at him and listened in interest. Bellatrix nodded holding up a book. "They sent it to us. But I can't not read it. There is a charm on it that hides the words." She said. Voldemort held out his white spider like hand.  
  
"Hand it to me." He said. Bellatrix gave it to him quickly. Voldemort took out his wand and swished his wand. He then opened the book to a page which now revealed the words. He looked them over and then began to laugh cruelly. "This should interest you, Malfoy." He said holding it out to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy took it carefully and began looking through it. His eyes went wider. "Dumbledore's niece. She has been that mudblood witch all along. Harry Potter's friend. It all explains it here. How she was in the past." He said looking at Voldemort again. Voldemort chuckled with amusement.  
  
"This is excellent news. I believe we have just found a way of getting Harry Potter. His best friend is now grown up because of a mistake your son caused in the beginning of the year. She is now a teacher at Hogwarts and married to one of those foolish followers of Dumbledore. Not only that, she is very close to Dumbledore. Since she is his niece." he said to himself.  
  
His followers were staring at him with confusion. Voldemort's eyes shot up to them. "I believe I know how to destroy Albus Dumbledore for good. And lure Harry Potter out of Hogwarts. We simply use the one that is closest to them. Professor Hermione Lupin." he said. The Master and his Death Eaters laughed cruelly.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. The plot is thickening and the enemy knows who Hermione is. And to make it even better, Lucius Malfoy knows and will definitely want to do something about it. Review and let me know how I'm doing.  
  
P.S. I am so sorry I'm updating slow. I have school just like everyone, possibly, and it's abit hard to keep writing when I have to do homework. But I will try and keep up on posting. I'm not quitting on this. This is too fun to quit now.  



	14. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey, everyone. I want to apoligize for taking so long to update Darkside of the Moon. You see, I was sort of in a car accident just the other day and my right arm has a small fracture in the elbow. So it will take sort of long to get the next chapter up because it's hard to type with one left hand and a very sore right hand. Be alittle patient with me and I'll have the Chapter 14 up in no time. Sorry, guys. Blame the drunk driver for hitting my mom's car. I'm lucky enough that he was only going 20 mph.  
  
Gaia of Earth  



	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Hey, guys and girls! Look! I'm typing with one hand! Hehehe. Anyway, my arm is still very sore and yes the guy is in jail and will be for along time. No one was terribly hurt except a fractured arm, bumps and bruises. My car's been damaged pretty bad. But anyway, here's the chapter you've been waiting patiently for.Let's move on.  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
Hermione was starting show signs of her pregnancy. Everyone was always cheerful around her. Except the Slytherins, minus Draco Malfoy, again. He was happy for her and her husband. Several girls were always asking what they were going to name the baby. And Hermione told them that she wasn't sure yet. She was still debating on names.  
  
Remus was having the worst time though. He was so busy in the Order. Dumbledore wanted to give the giants another shot. Only this time, Hagrid wasn't the only one going. A few of the members of the Order were going to assist him. Remus had talked with Hermione about going. At first they both were thinking about not letting Remus go, but then again, perhaps he should.  
  
"Hagrid may need your help, Remus. And I know this will turn out better than last time because there will be more people there to back you all up." Hermione said abit saddly. Remus put his head against her's. "I don't know, Hermione. I don't know if I should go. What if something happens again only not to me? What about you? I do need to be here for you." he said.  
  
Hermione smiled at him with loving eyes. She lightly kissed him. "Remus, I think I'll be fine. Besides, someone needs to keep Sirius out of trouble." She said. Their eyes drifted over to where Sirius was sitting with Harry, Ron and Draco. They were playing exploding snap. And the Lupins looked just in time to see Sirius get a faceful of stinking sap.  
  
They laughed when Sirius started cursing just abit and trying to wipe the sap out of his face. Hermione looked back at him. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She reassured him. Remus sighed and nodded slowly. "I will be back in a few days. Dumbledore doesn't like the idea of me being gone too long this time now that we're expecting a child." He said.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know." She paused. "So who's all going with you and Hagrid?" She asked as she starting eating once again. She had been eating alot lately but it was good enough for her. Once in awhile Dobby the house elf would show up and see if she would like something to eat.  
  
Remus leaned back into his chair. "Hm. Well, Frank's going this time. He said he needed some exercise and a chance to use his wand. I'm glad Ollivander was able to fix his wand right back up. Thank god for wand restoration." He said giving Hermione a wink. Hermione smiled as she put a spoonful of pumpkin pie in her mouth.  
  
"Well, Moody's feeling much better. He's still trying to get over the fact that he's a werewolf now. Since he was bitten in Transylvannia. So he's going with. Bill has decided to take a week off because the goblins told him to. Tonks is going. Shacklebolt wanted to go but he's got to stick around the Ministry." He said.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Hm? Why?" She asked curiously. Remus smiled towards her. "Well, now that Cornelius Fudge is being kicked out of the office, we do need a new Minister. There are a few canidates. And one of them is Kingsley." He said. Hermione smiled with happiness.  
  
"Oh, that would be great if Shacklebolt was chosen. He's really good with people, and he does know quite a few things that a Minister should know, right?" She asked. Remus nodded. "Yes. It would be quite amusing to see an Auror as the Minister of Magic. He would do quite a good job. I think so anyways." He said. Hermione nodded and took his hand.  
  
"So do I." She said. They smiled at each other. Just then an owl swooped in and landed in front of Remus. Remus and Hermione recognized it as their new eagle owl, Watermark. Remus had bought it for Hermione since she was so fond of owls.  
  
Of course Crookshanks was still around. He usually was laying about in Hermione's sleeping chambers or going down to the dungens to chase rats or mice. Sometimes he would follow Snape around and bug him. Snape sure complained alot about him. He kept saying that the orange monster had it in for him. Hermione and Remus would laugh at that.  
  
"Hm. Hello, Watermark. Have some ham." Remus said motioning to his strips of bacon. Watermark gladly took some as Hermione stroked her his back. She watched Remus take the letter and start opening it. "Hm. I wonder who sent this?" He asked as he pulled out the parchment.  
  
He opened it and started reading. Hermione watched confusion fill his face and his face paled just a little. "Remus, what is it?" She asked. Remus looked at her. "It's a letter from Arthur. He says that a few manticores had gotten loose from the wizarding zoo and now the Ministry is having a field day trying to catch them. He's asked for me to come help since I know a little about manticores." He said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well I suppose you better go." She said. Remus nodded. He gave her a nice, long and passionate kiss making her smile between their kiss. Hermione put her hand on his cheek as she kissed. Remus pulled away and smiled down at Hermione. "I'll be right back as soon as we catch them again." He said. Hermione nodded. She watched him go with a smile. She shook her head and continued to eat.  
  
Remus had used Floo powder to get to the Weasley's. Molly was cooking something when he came out of fireplace. She turned around and smiled seeing Remus. "Oh, Hello, Remus. Glad you could stop by. How is Hermione?" She asked. Remus brushed off his cloak. "She's doing great. We still have five more months to wait for our little boy. But I'm being patient." He said smiling.  
  
Molly smiled back and nodded. "Well, you've arrived just in time. Arthur is upstairs getting ready to go." She said. Remus nodded slowly. "So does anyone know how the Manticores got out?" He asked. Molly blinked in surprise. "Hm? Manticores?" She asked. Remus' mouth parted as confusion.  
  
"The Manticores at the wizarding zoo. Arthur sent me letter telling that some Manticore's had gotten out and the Ministry needed some help getting them contained." He said. Molly tilted her head looking confused.  
  
"What? That's horrible, Remus, but I don't think Arthur sent you any letter. He recieved one of his own from Moody stating that you were going to leave today to see the giants." She said. Remus stared. "But Molly, you know we don't leave till next week." He said. Molly nodded. "Yes. I do know that." She said.  
  
Arthur had just walked into the room and smiled at Remus. "Ah, Remus. Are you ready to go? Is Hagrid ready too?" He asked. Remus and Molly looked at each other. They looked confused. "Arthur, did you send me a letter telling me that some Manticores got out of their cages at the wizarding zoo?" Remus asked.  
  
Arthur blinked with surprise. "What? No. I did not. Why?" He asked. Remus looked even more confused. He shook his head as he started to pace. "I recieved a letter from you saying that." He said. Arthur looked stunned. "You did? But I didn't send any letter." He said.  
  
Molly wiped her hands on a hand towel. "Contact Moody. Ask him if he sent you a letter, Arthur." She said. Arthur looked at her. "But he did. You've seen it yourself." He said. Remus, however, went to the fireplace. "Where is your floo powder, Molly?" He asked. Arthur pointed. "In the flower pot, Remus." He said. Remus quickly grabbed the flower pot and took a small fistfull.  
  
He quickly threw it into the fire and poked his head into it. He found Moody still at Grimmauld Place speaking to Frank and Charlie. Charlie spotted Remus' head first. He smiled at him. "Ah, Hello, Remus." He said. Frank and Moody turned around. Remus nodded to them. His eyes went to Moody.  
  
"Alastor, did you send a letter to Arthur about leaving today to go see the giants?" He asked. All three looked surprised. "No. Why do you ask?" Moody asked. Remus stared. "Just a minute." He said. He pulled his head out of the fire and looked at Arthur. "Arthur, he said he didn't send you anything." He said. Arthur was abit stunned.  
  
He stepped closer. "Let's go speak to him." He said. Remus nodded and they stepped through the fire. Moody greeted them with a small handshake. "Alastor, are you sure you didn't send Arthur anything?" Remus asked. Moody nodded. "I'm as sure as I am an old Auror." He said.  
  
Remus started to pace. "But if you didn't send him a letter and he didn't send me one, then why would someone do such a thing?" He asked. Moody let out a small gruff. "Maybe someone wants you to be away from Hermione." He growled. Remus' head jerked up looking at him.  
  
"That was not a very nice thing to say, Moody." Frank pointed out at Moody. Moody shrugged. "I wasn't serious. But you never know." He said. Remus stared at the ground as thoughts rushed through his mind. He knew something was not right. His eyes went wider. "The Slytherins." He gasped. Everyone looked at him.  
  
Hermione was on her way to Hogsmeade. She wanted to do a little shopping. She was also craving chocolate. Harry and Ron some how managed land themselves in detention. And she knew it was Sirius's fault because he had been caught with them doing a few pranks. Draco Malfoy on the other hand decided to go with her.  
  
They were just entering Hogsmeade. Draco smiled looking around. "Hey, Herms. Mind if I run off on my own for abit? I just want to get something for mom's birthday. It's coming up." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded. "Go ahead. I can take care of myself anyways. I'm a Teacher." She said. Draco smiled and ran off.  
  
Hermione was heading to the local bookstore to buy another book to read. As she walked, she felt like there were eyes on her. She slowed her pace and looked around over her shoulder. She could alot of students here so it wouldn't matter, would it? Anyone could be looking at her. But there was something different. Something colder.  
  
It made a chill run down her back. She just kept walking. Her purse swinging merrily and her hand on her stomache rubbing it again. She sure did that alot. She was so happy that she was going to have a baby. She was thinking about names. She wondered if she called him Remus James sounded okay. But then again Harry already had James as his middle name.  
  
Just then she felt something hit her heel. Not hard but it was enough to catch her attention. She looked down turning around. There was a ball just sitting there. She looked up and looked around for who threw it at her. But there was no one in sight. She looked back at the ball and bent forward to pick the ball up.  
  
She suddenly felt a cold chill shoot right up her spine. She froze. She could sense that something wasn't right. She straightened and backed away from the ball. As she backed away, she felt calmer. What was that about? She wondered. She kept backing away from it. Hermione turned and started to walk away when it hit her heels again.  
  
Hermione spun around looking around. What the hell? She thought. She was feeling nervous. She then saw a shadow not too far away. Her eyes went wide. She swore it was Peter Pettigrew. She started forward. "Peter?" She called out hurrying towards the shadow. It was near the Shrieking shack.  
  
When she reached it, she couldn't see the shadow anymore. She sighed and put her hand on the fence post. Her eyes went to the shack. It had been quite awhile since she had been there. She leaned against the fense staring up at it. She had a few memories from there.  
  
"Hello, Dumbledore." Someone said. Hermione jumped at the icy voice and spun around but suddenly she felt the stunning curse hit her and she fell back into someone arms. The world started to darken around her as she started to fall unconscience. She remembered seeing those cold blue eyes on her as her eyes closed.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. Review please and let me know how it's going.  



	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long again to post. My computer has been a real pain in the ass lately. My arm is healing nicely. I would like to thank you for your concern. (and your reviews) Anyway, here's the next chapter you've been waiting for.  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
Hermione felt her head pounding. Her whole body was abit sore. She rose her hand and touched her forhead. She moaned softly and turned onto her side. Her eyes fluttered open. She had to blink several times before her vision cleared. It was dark all around her.  
  
She closed her eyes again and then opened them again. She started to push herself up but it hurt so she only went half way. She blinked again and looked around. She was in a dark room. There was a fire going in the fire place. A thin blanket on her fell to her waist. Hermione wiped her eyes and put her feet to the floor.  
  
She felt the baby move in her stomache. She could tell that it was feeling nervous. She touched her stomache. "It's okay, honey. Calm down." She whispered very softly that she hardly heard herself. She pushed herself up to her feet. She heard the floor creak.  
  
"Where am I?" She whispered. She glanced around the dark room. There was a book shelf in the corner. A small couch against the door. Hermione started for the door when suddenly there was a loud angry hiss. She gasped and slammed her back against the wall close to her and stared around the room.  
  
From the dark closet she could see three pairs of angry red eyes. Hermione felt her fear rise more. The baby must have felt it because it started to move. It quivered in her stomache and she had to hold her hand against her belly to calm the baby down. Hermione's chest heaved.  
  
Suddenly three heads slithered out and Hermione's eyes went wider. She knew what those heads belonged. The three heads slithered closer and angrier. The heads were connected together. "Not another Runespoor." Hermione begged. But she knew that it was exactly that.  
  
The Runespoor slithered closer the three heads hissed louder. Suddenly another hiss from her right. Hermione jumped and spun her head. She could see an Ashwinder. They weren't as poisonous as the Runespoor but they were still dangerous. More hisses. Hermione squeaked with fear.  
  
She could see a Boomslang slithering out. Three deadly snakes. Who could have such vile creatures in this house? But she already knew that answer when she heard the hiss from outside the door. All of the snakes's heads turned towards it and rose higher into the air.  
  
Hermione shakily looked towards the door. The door slowly opened and she could see the black cloaked form with red eyes. A fearful gasp was caught in her throat. She knew those eyes by the rumors because she had never faced him before but she had heard from Harry himself that this demon had red eyes. "Welcome, Mrs. Hermione Granger Lupin." The hiss of Lord Voldemort came.  
  
Remus ran into the room looking around. "Hermione!" He called. He had just arrived back to Hogwarts. Arthur, Moody, Charlie and Frank just arrived and was racing down the halls. They did bump into several people but didn't take the time to apoligize. They just kept running.  
  
They had made it to Hermione's sleeping quarters. Remus gave the password and all of them ran in. Remus was calling out Hermione's name and racing towards her bedroom. The others half followed before Remus came running back out. "She's not in here!" He said fearfully.  
  
Everyone's faces went pale. "She must be somewhere in the castle! Let's spread out a look. I'll go see Dumbledore right away!" Arthur said hurrying out. The others followed. Remus paused by the looking around the room again. "God, please let her be safe." He said and then raced out.  
  
He was fast walking looking down hallways for Hermione. He was turning a corner when he came head long right into Hagrid and he stumbled back falling to the ground. "Remus? Blimey, are ya alright?!" Hagrid asked grabbed Remus's arm and helping him stand.  
  
Remus dusted off his cloths and looked up into Hagrid's face. He noticed that Sirius was with him. "Have either of you seen Hermione?" He asked nervously. Sirius stared with confusion. "Earlier. But she was going to Hogsmeade to get something to eat or something. What's wrong, Moony?" He asked. Remus's face went paler. His eyes widened. "I think she's in trouble." He said. Sirius and Hagrid looked at each other with wide eyes.  
  
"What? What do you mean she's in trouble?" Sirius asked. Remus swallowed hard. "I don't know. But I have a feeling the Slytherins have something to do with it." He said. Hagrid growled. "Well let's go find out right now. I do believe the whole lot of them were in the Great Hall for lunch." He said striding towards the stairs.  
  
Remus and Sirius quickly followed behind him. Remus started to explain to them how he and Arthur recieved fake letters. "Then Moody told us that he hadn't. I think someone is trying to get us away from Hogwarts." Remus said fearfully as they went down the stairs.  
  
"And you are not the only ones." Someone said. Remus, Sirius and Hagrid's heads jerked to the side. Dumbledore was coming down another set of stairs with Shacklebolt, Xavier, Marcus and Snape. Charlie, Moody, and Arthur right behind them.  
  
"Apparantlly there is something dreadful going on. I had recieved a letter from Kingsley just hours ago and I became severly suspicious. In his letter he had said that I was needed at the Ministry immediately. I flooed him right away and found out that the letter was a fake." Dumbledore said wearily. Shacklebolt nodded.  
  
"Someone is trying to seperate the Order. I've got one of my gut feelings." He said. And usually Shacklebolt's gut feelings were true. "The question we must ask is why and who." Snape said. He looked mildly worried actually. As if he was concerned about what was going on. Remus trembled with a fearful excitement. "Does anyone know where Hermione is? I must know where my wife is." He said, his eyes dashing at each one.  
  
No one spoke. They all looked at each other as if asking the very same question amongst themselves. Then one voice did speak. "I kno' vhere she is." the transylvannian voice said. Everyone spun around to find the vampire, Vince, standing at the top of the stairs. He was holding his side as if in pain.  
  
Remus stepped up two stairs. "Vince?" Marcus asked with concern. Vince was gripping the railing tightly that his pale knuckles were abit paler. He was trembling just a little and there was pain in his eyes. Remus's eyes went to Vince's hand. There was something red seeping through his fingers. His eyes went wider as he reliezed it was blood. "Vince?! What happened?" He asked.  
  
Vince fell forward and crashed along the stairs. Sirius was closest to him so he hurried up and stopped him from falling down the rest of the stairs. Everyone else hurried up. "Vince!" Marcus cried out hurrying to his friend's side. Vince was bleeding quite badly. It was a wonder where he had gotten so much blood in his body. Dumbledore was bent by Marcus's side. "I couldn't....help. I tried." Vince choked out.  
  
Everyone stared down at him. "What has happened, Vince?" Dumbledore asked. Remus could incredible fear in his eyes. There was a lump in Remus's throat that he couldn't swallow away. Vince shuddered and winced in pain. "I kneu....something vas vrong. I vas in the library vhen I heard them. I heard them talking about it." He said.  
  
Marcus gripped Vince's hand. "Who? Who was talking about what, Vince?" He asked. Vince looked straight at Remus. His eyes were starting to die out. "The Slytherins." He said. Sirius looked up at Remus.  
  
"Vince, please. You must tell us. What were they talking about?" Dumbledore asked. Vince took a shakey breath. "They vere saying something about a portkey and that Master Malfoy vas in charge. They said that there was something going on." He said.  
  
Remus gritted his teeth. "Vince, what happened to you?" Xavier asked finally. Vince looked at him. "I follooed Hermione Lupin to Hogsmeade. I don't think the Malfoy boy knew what the Slytherins were planning. He vent off vhen he and Hermione vent to Hogsmeade." He said.  
  
Sirius looked down at the large gash in his side. "But how did this happen?Who did this to you?" He asked. Vince drew a sharp breath of pain.  
  
"That Lucius Malfoy. He vas trying to get Hermione to pick up a ball. The portkey. He and that Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione vouldn't pick it up. Instead she follooed Lucius's shado' thinking it vas someone else. That's vhen Malfoy struck. He pulled his vand on her back and stunned her. I tried to stop him but someone attacked me from behind. They stabbed me vith a knife and vanished. I couldn't go after them. I vanted to but I couldn't." He said his eyes started to close.  
  
Marcus gripped Vince's hand tighter. "Don't you dare die on me, Vince!" He said quickly. Vince blinked and looked up. "I'm sorry, Elder Marcus. But I'm too tired. I must rest." He said. Dumbledore nodded. "Hagrid, take him to Madam Pomfrey. She will heal him." He said. Hagrid picked up Vince and hurried away.  
  
Remus was shaking. His eyes wide as he started to pace. "Jesus, this is not good! Why did they take Hermione?!" He exclaimed. Sirius's eyes went very dark. He turned around and looked straight at the Great Hall doors. "Why don't we ask them?" He asked starting down the stairs.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked. The doors were open and they had a clear view of the Slytherins. Remus gritted his teeth and hurried down the stairs. "Remus, control yourself. Don't do anything rash!" Dumbledore called trying to keep up. Remus let out a small wolf like growl.  
  
"Rash my ass." he said out loud. A few people blinked in surprise. They hadn't ever heard Remus swear like that before. Sirius just sneered. He was right at Remus's side when they entered and stomped towards Slytherins.  
  
The whole lot of them saw Remus, Sirius, Dumbledore and everyone else coming and they knew they had been caught. Several of the Slytherins started to stand and tried to sneak off. Snape took over quickly. "Montigue! Derrick! Sit down right this instant!" He demanded.  
  
Every head turned when they heard Snape yell that. Everyone was surprised. Harry and Ron quickly stood to see better. They could see Remus was outraged about something. What could be wrong?  
  
Remus went to the end of the table and slammed both fists down hard making the whole, and I mean the whole table shake. "Alright! I want the truth! And the whole truth! And you will tell us all what you said to Voldemort!" He yelled. Everyone in the whole room gasped looking shocked.  
  
The Slytherins looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about?!" Pansy Parkinson demanded. Sirius glared hard. Even Dumbledore's eyes flashed dangerously. "Miss Parkinson, we were just informed by one of the Vampires that you planned something against our dear Professor H. Lupin. And we know it has something to do with Lord Voldemort." He said.  
  
Harry hurried forward standing next to Sirius. Ron stood with him. "Remus, what's going on?" He asked. Remus didn't take his outraged amberish-blue eyes off any of the Slytherins. He didn't even speak. Sirius did though.  
  
"Hermione's gone, Harry. Someone's taken her from Hogsmeade. Vince the vampire witnessed the whole thing and he told us that the Slytherins had something to do with it." He said. Harry and Ron looked stunned. "Hermione?! She's gone?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
When Draco Malfoy heard that, his eyes widened and he looked around at his fellow Slytherins with shock and out rage. "Did you do something to Professor H. Lupin?! What did you do?!" He yelled standing up. All of the Slytherins remained quiet. Pansy stood finally and snorted.  
  
"Why did you lie to us, Draco?!" She exclaimed back. Remus looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked still venomously. Pansy shot him a look and then smirked so cruelly that Lucius Malfoy would have been proud to call her one of his daughters. "Oh, we know all about Hermione Granger. How she became Professor Hermione Dumbledore Lupin." She said.  
  
There was an outburst through out the whole room. Students were talking in shocked whispers. Some of the teachers were too. McGonagall closed her eyes and held her breath with disqust. The secret was out. Remus gritted his teeth. How did they find out? They couldn't have possibly known all along.  
  
Dumbledore looked very angry. "Miss Parkinson, how is it you guess that Professor H. Lupin is Hermione Granger?" He asked. Pucey stood looking highly annoyed. "We're not dumb, Professor Dumbledore. It's all that blood traitors fault. He's the one who opened his big fat mouth!" He snapped nodding to Sirius.  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Me? How?!" He demanded. Millicent Bulstrode sneered. "At the Valentines Dance when he made that toast, duh! You should have never said her name!" She said coldly. Remus gritted his teeth. "So that's why you sent the letter. But what did you tell your stupid master?!" He demanded.  
  
The Slytherins, minus Draco Malfoy, all growled in rage. "Do not call him stupid! He'll destroy you, werewolf. But of course, he's going to start with your precious Mudblood and your disqusting baby that will never be born!" Derrick shot.  
  
That did it. That had enraged just about everyone. Harry started to leap towards the Slytherin but Draco Malfoy got to him first. His fist swung hard and hit Derricks right in the side of the head. The Slytherin flew to the ground with Malfoy standing over him. "You disqust me, Derricks! You honestly think Voldemort is going to reward you for handing Hermione Lupin over to him?! You've got it wrong, asshole!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone froze with wide eyes. Even the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy's face was completely red. The fist he had used was red on the knuckles. "What are you talking about, Malfoy?!" Joseph Flint, Marcus Flint's first year brother demanded. Draco Malfoy started to laugh as if this was all a bit joke.  
  
"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Joe! I've heard my father talking to those Death Eaters you all worship so much! They said that they were going to attack Hogwarts! Once Dumbledore is out of the picture! But why did you do that?! Why Professor H. Lupin?!" He demanded. Pansy clenched her fist and slammed it onto the table. "Why?! Because she is nothing but a filthy mudblood!" She yelled.  
  
There were a bunch of outraged screams. Ginny Weasley lunged foreward. "Hermione is not! She is not just a filthy mudblood! She is the greatest witch we've all known! Your just jealous that she's more brilliant than you, you ugly hag!" She screamed. Dumbledore shook his head. "Ginerva Weasley! Please return to your seat." He said harshly. Ginny, still glaring at Pansy, obeyed.  
  
Snape's face looked livid. His eyes dark. "Miss Parkinson, you will share your information now or you will be very sorry." He hissed. No one spoke. The Slytherins looks stunned and fearful. "Professor, why would you care that…." Pucey was saying. Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Silence, Pucey! I do not care whatsoever! But I will not see that a Hogwarts Professor is harmed even if she is one I dislike! Now you will explain to us exactly what is going on or I will be forced to take rash XX! Now what is your choice?!" He exclaimed.  
  
The Slytherins stared with wide eyes. So did the other students. Harry, Ron and Draco were glaring at the Slytherins. Remus was shaking with rage and fear. No one spoke. They just stared or glared.  
  
Finally Pansy let out an outraged sigh and stepped forward. "It was all the Dark Lord's idea. When we told him who Professor H. Lupin was, he was happy. Wickedly happy. He told us to keep an eye on her and make sure we were sure what her identity was. We confirmed it when we kept calling her a mudblood. We knew how she acted when she was called one. Today, the plan was going down. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were to capture her. We don't know where they took her but we weren't suppose to tell." She said.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "You bitch. You helped hurt one of my best friends! By selling her to that rat!" He yelled. The Slytherins all narrowed their eyes dangerously. Draco stood next to Harry and glared back daring them to say something. He really hoped they would. He had his wand tightly clutched in his hand.  
  
Dumbledore looked very unhappy. Actually not unhappy, very pissed. The cheerful glint in his eyes was gone. Replaced by something else. Rage, a bit of hatred, and fear. "The entire Slytherin house will be returning to their house immediately. We will decide your punishment later. Until then, go to your house and stay there. Severus, Alaster and Frank, please escort them and watch over them so they will not try anything. You will hand over your wands right now." He said dangerously.  
  
He turned and started walking towards the doors. Everyone else followed. "Professor Dumbledore! What are we going to do about Hermione?! We have to save her!" Harry called hurrying after him. Dumbledore turned around. "Harry, you and your fellow students will not do anything. This is entirely up to the Order. We will go help Hermione and you will stay here." He said.  
  
Harry, Ron and Draco looked at each other. "But we want to help!" Ron protested. Arthur stepped up. "Son, we know you want to help but you are only sixth year students. There is nothing you can do." He said. The three boys looked distressed. Remus stepped closer. "Harry, they're right. Leave it to us. I swear to you, Hermione will be safe. I will not let my beloved die or my child." He said.  
  
The three stared and nodded slowly. "Alright." They said lowly. Remus sighed. He touched Harry's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Harry. I wish there was something you could do. But this is way too dangerous for you. I know Voldemort took Hermione to get to you, Dumbledore and me. He's going to try and use her to get to you and Dumbledore. Me, because he loves to torture souls. I love Hermione with all my heart. And he knows that. So does Lucius Malfoy. That is why they picked her to hurt us." He said softly.  
  
Harry nodded again. "I know." He whispered. Remus leaned lower. "Use the map, Harry. There is a secret passage that leads to the Slytherin house that does not show on the map unless you say the password that will pop up." He whispered. Harry looked surprised at Remus. Remus had a smile. "You may be able to find out where they've taken Hermione." He said softly. A small wicked smile appeared on Harry's face and he nodded.  
  
Putting on an act, he turned heel and raced out of the room with Ron and Draco behind him. Remus faked a huge sigh and shook his head. "Poor Harry. This is hitting him way too hard." He lied. The Order nodded and started to walk out. Sirius stepped up next to Remus and leaned in. "Liar." He whispered. Remus laughed.  
  
A/N: Just not to get you mixed up, Sirius was calling Remus a liar for Harry being upset not lying about the secret passage. Anyway, I had alot of things on my mind while writing this chapter, I hope it's alright. Review and let me know what you thought.  



	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Hey, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been so busy to get on the computer. This chapter may be a little cheezy, so sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 16.  
  
Hermione was trembling fearfully as she stared at the vile creature sitting across her from the table. She couldn't take her eyes off those cruel, lustful, and evil red ones. The Dark Lord was staring at her with a cruel smirk as he rubbed his chin with an amused smirk on his ugly, pale, snake like face. Hermione glanced around the room a few times seeing if she could find an escape route.  
  
They were sitting in the darkened room with only a fire going. The windows were covered with very dark drapes. The black table was made of black ebony wood. Silver candleholders and silverware on the emerald green tablecloth. There was chairs lined along the ten-foot wide table. A large portrait of Tom Riddle hanging over the fireplace's mantle. On another wall there was the Slytherin crest.  
  
Hermione could see the doors behind Lord Voldemort and the dark draped windows were her only escape. But would she make it to the door with Lord Voldemort sitting right there with his wand beside his spider like hand and her's right next to it? She knew automatically that the answer was no.  
  
Besides who knew what was guarding the closed door. It could be the three deadly snakes, perhaps Death Eaters. There was no doubt about that. When Voldemort brought her to the dining room she had seen them lurking in the dark shadows muttering swear words under their breath. She knew she had heard Mudblood being one of them.  
  
Now Hermione was sitting there staring at the evil wizard. Her offered food untouched. She figured it was poisoned. Why would Lord Voldemort have her in his lair? There were only few answers she could think of.  
  
Because she was in the Order and he wanted to torture her for answers being on her top list. She probably was kidnapped and brought to the Dark Lord for answers. Most likely she would end up dead or insane like what happened to Frank and Alice when they were tortured for answers about the Order.  
  
Number two thought was something she really didn't want to think about. She wondered if she was only brought here as a plaything to Voldemort. Would he take advantage of her? Rape her to full fill his pleasures? Most likely. He loved to torture people. Magic folk or Muggle. There was many ways of making people suffer. And it made a vile taste in her mouth thinking about it.  
  
There were also number three thoughts. He could have brought her here to kill her. He hated Muggle borns, she remembered. He could only be looking for the thrill of seeing a Muggle born wriggle like a worm as if they were being stabbed by a hook and wriggling for their life.  
  
The thoughts in her mind made her literately shudder. And it made Voldemort sneer seeing her so scared. His slimy looking white lips curled back over his yellow teeth. "Are you cold, my dear?" He said in a wicked way. It made Hermione shiver again. "N-no." She said softly and fearfully.  
  
Voldemort just kept sneering. "Frightened then?" He asked. Hermione couldn't help but narrow her eyes. Frightened was an understatement. More like pissing her pants in fear was what he should have said. "No." She said sternly and more bravely. Because of her in crease of courage, it made Voldemort's cruel sneer vanish. His eyes became cold.  
  
"Well, you should be." He hissed. Hermione winced hearing the hiss. It was cold and it made her feel very uncomfortable. "What do you want from me?" She asked trying to sound brave. Voldemort again smirked. "Nothing at all. Just company from filthy Mudblood that is all." He said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione's lips pursed tightly. She felt the baby shiver in her stomach so she rubbed her belly comfortingly. 'Don't worry, love. I won't let this nasty man.... creature hurt you.' She thought to him. It helped just a little.  
  
"I'm not kidding around, Lord Voldemort. What do you want with me?" She asked coldly. This seemed to anger Voldemort a little more. He looked furious at being addressed in such a manner. "I would watch what you say, Mrs. Lupin. You forget your place. You will address me as your master or lord. You are not worthy of saying my name." he hissed.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits. "Why would I want to say your disgusting name?" She hissed between her own teeth. That really pissed Voldemort off. It was going a little too far. He stood up so abruptly that his chair was knocked backwards and hit the floor with a very loud bang. He had his wand in his hand immediately and pointing towards Hermione.  
  
The Hogwarts DADA Professor gasped sharply and tightly closed her eyes as her head jerked to the sideward. She was bracing herself to be hit by a curse. Perhaps the killing curse itself. Her heart had sped up and her chest heaved heavily. But no curse came.  
  
Voldemort was making hissing noises with rage. He wasn't speaking Parseltongue. It was just him breathing heavily from anger. He had to stop himself at the last second from throwing the torturing curse at this bitchy Mudblood. His knuckles were whiter as he clutched his wand.  
  
The doors opened and in came a few Death Eaters. Their wands in hand. They were ready to hurt Hermione if their lord ordered it. "Master, what is happening?" A hiss from one of the Death Eaters echoed in the room. Voldemort looked spitefully at Hermione and lowered his wand. "Nothing, McNair. Our guest is just not being respectful. That is all." He said motioning to his chair.  
  
One of the Death Eaters hurried forward and picked up the Dark Lord's chair. Voldemort was sitting in his chair again and trying to relax. He folded his hands together in front of his face. "Bring in our good friend who would love to meet our guest. I'm sure he would love to pay his respects to his old classmate." He ordered softly.  
  
The Death Eaters nodded and left closing the door. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Voldemort again. She breathing was shaky and she was trembling. Her hands tightly gripped the arms of her chair. She could feel the baby move with fear in her stomach. She began rubbing her belly to help calm it.  
  
Voldemort was glaring across the table at Hermione. "My dear, you better watch what you say to me. Because you are not in the position to be mouthing off. There are six Death Eaters in this house and myself. Plus my three pets. Since Dumbledore killed my precious Nagini last year I had to get a few more. I find snakes very….. interesting animals." He sneered.  
  
Hermione swallowed the remark she was going to say. Instead she said it to herself. 'Yeah, that's because you are one yourself, you slimy, disgusting bastard.' She thought bitterly.  
  
Just then the doors opened and in came another Death Eater. Hermione didn't take her eyes off Voldemort though. She was thinking several thoughts that she would love to do to him. Like rip his eyes out with her bare hands. A bit gory but if it helped her get away, all well.  
  
The Death Eater stopped ten feet away from where she was sitting. His cold blue eyes on her. His hood up but it did show his face. Voldemort smirked and held his hand towards his faithful servant. "Mrs. Lupin, I do believe you know Lucius Malfoy." He said curtly.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wider and her head jerked to the side. She looked straight into those eyes she hated. It made her want to scream having to see this ass hole again. Malfoy just glared with a sneer. "Hello, Dumbledore. Or should I say Granger?" He asked in a forced tone. Hermione glared back. "It's Lupin. I'm married now, Malfoy." She said his name like poison.  
  
Malfoy just snorted. He wouldn't take his eyes off her. Those hate filled eyes. That disgusting smirk that Hermione always hated since she first laid eyes on his son. And it made it worst when she went to the past to meet Lucius Malfoy. Hermione despised this man. She loathed him. She hated him with a passion. She thought he was scum on the Earth. And she was right. She knew he was.  
  
"I'm so glad you two are getting along quite well." Voldemort said in an amused and sarcastic way. Hermione didn't take her eyes off of Malfoy and neither did he. The two just glared. Malfoy didn't blink once. "So we meet again, Lupin. I see you have changed quite a lot since we last seen each other. And your married to a werewolf. You must be insane to marry one those creatures." He sneered.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth. "Better to marry a werewolf than a Death Eater like you." She said bitterly. Malfoy's sneer turned vile. Voldemort just laughed wickedly. "She does have spirit, you must admit, Lucius." He said coldly. Malfoy lifted his chin a little. "Yes. And she is quite the actress. Pretending to be someone she is not. For shame." He tsked.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Your quite the actor yourself, Malfoy. You were pretending someone your not. While you were in the Ministry. But of course, since last year you decided to try and harm Harry your not allowed in the Ministry anymore are you?" She asked with a bitter sweetness.  
  
Malfoy growled and whipped out his wand. Hermione just sat there not flinching. Voldemort held up his bony hand. "Lucius, calm yourself. Do not let her meaningless words scorn you." He said. He looked at Hermione. "You have some courage, I'll admit, Mrs. Lupin. But your remarks will get you in a lot of trouble. So like I said before. Watch. What. You. Say." He said very harshly.  
  
Hermione turned her glares on Voldemort. "Fine! But I want some answers! I don't expect you to tell me. But I want to know what you want with me? Are you going to kill me?! Torture me?! What!!!" She snapped. Neither one reacted. All they did was smirk cruelly. Voldemort started to laugh cruelly. Malfoy had this wicked smirk on his face.  
  
"My, my, my.You are very clever, Hermione. Very clever indeed." Voldemort taunted. He stood and started to stalk towards her. That was then Hermione tensed up. Her fear returned and it seemed to freeze up in her chest. Her heart began to pound again.  
  
"My dear Mudblood filth. You have guessed what I want from you. But you left out one teeny tiny little thing. Of course, we want to kill you. And torture you. And all that small thing." Voldemort said in a innocent way. Malfoy was stepping closer and tilting his to look at Hermione's terrorized face.  
  
Voldemort stood right next to Hermione. Hermione kept her face and eyes straight ahead. She didn't dare to look at the Dark Lord's face. She didn't want to see what sort of glint was in his eyes. She felt very shaky. "And what is that teeny tiny thing?" She spoke shakily. The two dark wizards sneered with cruelity.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco hurried down the hall the map was telling them to go. They were practically running. Finally they found a potrait where the map pointed to. Where the secret passage was. They stopped in front of it and to their disqust….it was Sir Cadogan's portrait.  
  
The knight was leaning against the gray fat pony. His gigantic sword on the ground as he tried to heave it up. When he saw the three sixth year boys he tried to pick it up. "Ruffians! Tresspassers! Scum of the enemies! On guard, you…you evil dogs!" He yelled.  
  
All three winced. "Uh….hey there, Sir Cadogan. Is there any way we can get past your portrait?" Harry asked nervously. But Sir Cadogan was too busy yelling names at them. His helmet clanged hard as his own sword hit him in the head. Harry moaned. Ron was cursing very bad words under his breath. Draco rolled his eyes. "Man, there is no way we're going to get past this nutcase. Most likely we're going to get caught with all his yelling." Ron growled.  
  
Harry ran his hand through his messy hair with frustration. "The only way we can get past him is if we tell him we're on some type of quest or something. But I can't think of anything that would convince him." He said. That's when Draco's eyes brightened. It was like someone turned a lightbulb on right above his head.  
  
He smiled wickedly and spun on his heel facing the crazy knight. "Brave, Sir Cadogan. We three are knights of Hogwarts ourselves. We cometh to thee on a grand and noble quest." He said dramatically. Both Harry and Ron stared at Draco with wide eyes looking very surprised.  
  
Sir Cadogan's angry frown disappeared and he grinned. "Ah-ha! Knights you say, eh? Prove your word! You don't look like any knight! How do I know you are not lying devils?!" He said jabbing his sword towards Draco. Draco just smirked and stepped forward. He gave Sir Cadogan a bow.  
  
"I can't prove anything to a great knight such as yourself, brave knight. You must only trust our very word. We have just been knighted and have been sent off on this great quest." He said. Harry and Ron looked at each other. What the hell was Draco doing?  
  
Sir Cadogan rubbed his mustache. "Hmm. Why type of quest is this sort, newly knighted knight? Is it a very daring and bold quest? A life and death sort of quest? Very dangerous?" He asked interestedly. Harry then grinned. He started to catch on and stepped forward bowing before the crazy lunatic knight.  
  
"Yes, Sir Knight. We are on a mission to rescue a damsel in distress. A princess of these lands. She is in the vile hands of an evil sorcerer." He said as dramatically as Draco did. By now Ron was giving them both demented looks. As if both Harry and Draco had lost their minds.  
  
Sir Cadogan looked delighted. "Ah! A beautiful princess is trapped, eh?! Alright! Your quest must be a dangerous one! I shall let you three brave knights pass." He said merrily. And his potrait swung open. All three boys looked happy. "Alright!" Ron said. Harry and Draco quickly stood and hurried through with Ron behind them.  
  
"You know, Draco. That was the stupidest thing you have ever done." Ron said from behind the Slytherin. Draco smirked and turned his head. "Well, it worked didn't it?" he asked. Harry laughed softly.  
  
Finally they came to a dead end. "Okay. What do we do now?" Draco asked. Harry was studying the map. "Well, it's not going to say is it? I suppose we just look for something." He said. Ron squinted. "Hey, there's light right there. Maybe that's what we're looking for." He said. Draco and Harry looked forward and there it was. A small hole.  
  
They hurried forward and looked at it. There were only two peep holes. So Draco and Ron let Harry listen in. Harry peeked through the holes and found that it was the Slytherin House. All of the Slytherins were arguing and yelling at each other with anger.  
  
Pansy was pacing in front of the fireplace. "Pansy! Are you sure the fireplace isn't working for the Floo powder?!" Derricks exclaimed. Pansy shot him a cold look. "Of course I'm sure! I've tried ten times! That old fart, Dumbledore, must have had that idiot Shacklebolt Kingsley block the floo network that is connected to Hogwarts!" She snapped angrily.  
  
Pucey folded his arms with annoyance. "So how are we going to tell the Master that the cats out of the bag?" He asked spitefully. Millicent Bulstrode flipped back her hair. "We don't really need to, do we? By the time those stupid teachers find out where he's hiding that Mudblood bitch would be dead." She sniffed snobbishly.  
  
Flint gave a bark of a laugh. "Yeah. It's too bad we can't watch the know it all die. Especially when Lucius Malfoy kills her just like the Master plans to." He said. Crabbe scratched his head like an idiot. "What was he going to do again?" he asked. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Crabbe, if you had one spot of brains in that big empty head of your's, you would at least know something. Lucius Malfoy is going to kill that Mudblood with the Avada Kederva curse, remember?"  
  
Crabbe scratched his head again. All of the Slytherins rolled their eyes. "God! How did you ever get into Slytherin in the first place, Crabbe! Lucius is going to torture her first, in many ways, and then kill her. After the Master destroys that stupid baby that's growing inside her stomach." Pucey exclaimed.  
  
All three boys that were hidden inside the wall gasped. "No! We've got to do something!" Ron whispered. Draco ran his hand through his hair. Worry all over his face. "We can't. Not yet. We don't know where they took her yet." He said. Harry inched closer and listened harder.  
  
The Slytherins began talking about how stupid some of the Professors were, how some of the other students looked like drowned rats. It was starting to get boring just listening to them go on talking about nothing. It was starting to piss Draco off. He kept insisting that they went in and cursed every single one of them until they told them the truth. But Harry told him that it would probably be a bad idea.  
  
Finally after an hour, the third year Andre McMillan, looked over at Pansy. "Hey, weren't we suppose to go the Dark Manor in Edinburgh to report to the Lord?" He asked. Harry, Ron and Draco, who had been droning out in the darkness jolted up. They pressed their ears close to the hole to hear better.  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes. "Yes, Andre! We were suppose to go to Edinburgh, but how the blooming hell are we suppose to get out of here? Tell me that why don't you!" She yelled. Andre gave her an offended and hurt look and shut his mouth.  
  
The three hidden friends silently cheered. Harry and Ron high fived each other then Draco. "Okay, so my father and cousin took Hermione to Edinburgh. Should we just go tell Dumbledore?" Draco asked as they hurried down the dark hall. Harry was quiet for a minute. He pushed Sir Cadogan's potrait open and they climbed out. Luckily for them, Sir Cadogan wasn't there ready to start his insanity on them the moment they crawled out.  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Harry, this is your call. What do you think?" He asked. Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I know Remus has a right to know but I also know they won't let us go to help. And I personally want to go knock some teeth out of Lucius Malfoy's head. No offense, Draco. But he deserves it." He said looking at the Slytherin.  
  
Draco just shrugged. "None taken. I know he deserves it." He said. Ron folded his arms as they walked down the hall. "So what's it going to be? Tell or not tell?" He asked. Harry shook his head. "No. I want to do this and I think we should just leave a note somewhere for someone to find and do it ourselves." He said.  
  
Ron rose his eyebrow. "You do know that we are going to a mansion full of Death Eaters and You-Know-Who, right?" He asked. Harry looked at him. "That's why we're leaving a note. So the Order will know where to go and if we run into trouble, they'll show up sometime to help us out." He said. Draco tilted his head. "Harry, this is crazy but I like it. So when should we go?" He asked.  
  
Harry blew out a sigh. "We should go right away. But the big question is, how do we get there?" He asked looking at the ground. Ron and Draco both scratched their heads in confusion.  
  
"Why not use Hermione's fire place in the DADA class room. There's a fireplace in there." Someone said. All three boys gasped and spun around. Behind them stood Neville, Ginny, Luna, and even Cho Chang. All three of them were smirking. "What the….where did you guys come from?!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ginny folded her arms. "Hello! We followed you of course. We knew you were going to try and find out what the Slytherins know." She said. Neville nodded. "Yeah. Although Sir Cadogan wouldn't let us past his potrait. He kept yelling at us telling us to go away. So we just waited for you to come out." He said with a shrug.  
  
Harry scratched his head. "How much did you hear when we came out?" He asked. Cho Chang folded her arms. "Everything. And we're going to help." She said. Ron growled. "Hell you are! Ginny, you get back to Gryffindor House and stay there!" He ordered.  
  
The small red head girl gave her brother a disqusted look. "Don't be bossing me around, Ronald! And you will let us help because if you don't, I'll go tell dad right now about what your doing and you'll be grounded for the rest of your life." She shot.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Draco held their breath. They knew they were sunk in quick sand. The only way of getting out of it was letting these four go with them. "Alright. You can come. But you have to do everything we say, got that?" Harry said. All four nodded. "Fine, fine. What's the battle plan?" Luna asked in her dull voice.  
  
They hurried to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room and made the plans there. "There is only one problem with this plan." Cho Chang said. They looked at her. "What is that?" Ron asked. Cho Chang folded her arms. "Ron, there are at least fifty manors in Edinburgh. How would we know which one they're using? What are we going to do? Check every single one?" She asked.  
  
Harry sighed running his hand through his hair. He leaned against Hermion'e desk. "She's right. By the time we find the right one, we'll be out of floo powder and they might just have killed Hermione." He said lowering his head sadly. Everyone sighed with frustration.  
  
The Boy Who Lived sighed and rose his head to look out the window when something caught his eye. His mouth fell open. "What's that?" he asked stepping around the desk towards a shelf. Everyone turned around and looked. They were looking a painting. A painting with five different animals.  
  
A wolf, a stag, a black dog, a rat and an otter. On the bottom it said Star Light Star Bright. Harry stared narrowing his eyes. His eyes on the otter. "That dog looks like Sirius' animagus form." Ron said touching the dog. Harry's mouth fell wider when it hit him. "Ron, these are the Marauders. It's my dad, Sirius, Remus and Peter. But who's this?" he asked touching the otter.  
  
Ginny stepped closer and poked a small spot on the otter. On the shoulder was a tiny star. "Oh my god. It's Hermione." She said. Everyone looked at her. "How do you know, Ginny?" Neville asked. Ginny blinked a few times. "She has a star shaped birth mark on her shoulder, Neville. I've seen it. It looks just like it." She said.  
  
Harry tilted his head studying the potrait. There was something in the back of his mind. Some kind of signal. It was like someone was trying to tell him something. His eyes narrowed as he continued to look at the otter. "The Manor. It's my family's summer house." He said.  
  
"Say what?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "Voldemort is using my family's summer home." He said. Everyone looked at each other. "Okay, Harry. Your freaking us out just a little. What are you talking about?" Luna asked. Harr turned around. "I just have this feeling, guys. I know they're at The Potter Summer Manor." He said.  
  
No one spoke for a few minutes. Cho Chang then shrugged. "Well…..I guess it's worth a shot. It is the only idea we have." She said. Harry nodded. He went over to the fireplace and lit a fire. "I'll go in first." He said. Ginny shivered. "Becareful, Harry." She said. Harry nodded grabbing a handful of Floo Powder.  
  
He stepped into the fire and threw the powder down. "Potter Summer Manor, Edinburgh!" He said clearly. He began to spin faster and faster then there was a loud pop and fell through the other side. He was now on the floor of The Potter's summer manor. And what made things more creepier, Hermione was staring down at him with wide eyes.  
  
A/N: There you go. Review and let me know how I did.  
  



	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Here you go. Have fun. Chapter 17.  
  
Hermione jumped to her feet away from Voldemort right after what he said. "No the hell way! I will not let you do that to me!" She screamed. She had made the chair fall over with a loud bang. She quickly backed away from the Dark Lord and Malfoy who were laughing silently.  
  
"I'm afraid you do not have much of a choice, Mrs. Lupin. You are our prisoner and we may do what we like with you." Voldemort sneered. Hermione was shaking terribly. Her face pale and her eyes wide. She narrowed them backing away to the wall. "You will have to kill me first before I ever sleep with you or your damn male Death Eaters!" She snapped.  
  
Voldemort sneered even more. "That can be arranged. Take her away to her room." He ordered turning back to the table and sitting down. Malfoy hurried forward and grabbed Hermione's arm. She tried to jerk away but she wasn't fast enough. "I swear to god, Voldemort! You'll have to kill me first!" She yelled as Malfoy dragged her out of the room.  
  
She was roughly dragged up the stairs going back to the room she had woke up in. Malfoy had a vice grip on her arm which she knew was leaving bruises. "It's a shame, Granger, that you lied to everyone in the past. If you wouldn't have lied and would have done everything I told you, we would have to be so mean." he snickered.  
  
Hermione growled. "Piss off, Malfoy!" She spat. Malfoy spun around making her collide into him. She gasped and stepped back but not fast enough because Malfoy's hand smacked her hard. Her head jerked to the side and hot tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fallm.  
  
"Becareful, Granger! I could take you right now if I please! But I would not have the pleasure of touching a filthy little nothing like you! Your for the others not me!" He snapped.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and glared right at Malfoy. "I swear to god, Malfoy. I will kill you. Either me or Remus. But you will die very soon. If you hit me or threaten my baby son one more time I will kill you by my bare hands. I will not use any wand or weapon. I will strangle you and believe me. I'm strong enough to do it." She hissed viciously.  
  
Malfoy must have taken her seriously because his eyes were wide with shock and his mouth was open. He didn't say a word. All he did was darken his expression and dragged Hermione back to her room. He wasn't as rough as he was before but he wasn't gentle either.  
  
When they reached the room, Malfoy shoved her in and slammed the door shut. Hermione staggered to catch herself so she would fall. It would definitely hurt the baby if she did fall. She growled angrily and went to sit down on the couch again. She placed her head into her hands and tried to think.  
  
"My god, Remus. I wish you were here."She sniffed at a tear. Her shoulders trembled as sobs began to rack her body. She was scared and she knew if she didn't come up something, she would die as well as her baby. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud pop making her jump to her feet. The fire had turned green and out stumbled a figuare. Hermione gasped seeing who it was. Harry James Potter. Harry had looked up at Hermione and jumped seeing her. "Harry?! What are you doing here?!" Hermione asked. Harry climbed to his feet. "Hermione! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked with panic.  
  
Hermione stepped forward. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked trying to keep her voice down. Harry motioned to the fire. "I'm here to rescue you. Along with Ron, Draco, Ginny, Neville, Cho Chang and Luna." He said. Hermione's eyes went wider. "Oh no! No you can't! Harry, give me your wand!" She said. Harry blinked. "What?" He asked with confusion.  
  
But Hermione hurried forward snatching his wand from his pocket and aiming it at the fireplace. She said a quick spell that Harry didn't quite understand. The fire turned ice blue and froze. Then Hermione turned towards him with an angry expression. "You get out of here right this instant, Harry! You should have never came!" She said sharply.  
  
Harry looked annoyed. "Hello, Hermione! I'm here to help you! I'm not leaving without you! And what the blooming hell did you do to the fire?!" he exclaimed. Hermione thrust his wand back at him. "Shh! They'll hear you! I froze the flames. The spell I used can stop fire. Stop the fire and the floo powder won't work. Only for reversal effects. Which you will step into that fire right this instant and get the hell out of here!" She shot at him.  
  
There was a small pop then crackle. Harry looked towards the fire. "What was that?" He asked. Hermione sighed. "Most likely it was the others trying to get through. But they're being sent back to what ever fireplace you used to get here. Harry, please! Just get out of here" She begged.  
  
Harry gave her a look. "Hermione, we came to get you!" He said sharply. Hermione nodded. "Alright, alright. Do you have any Floo Powder with you?" She asked. Harry nodded pulling out a small bag of powder and handed it to her. Hermione nodded and motioned to the fire. "Hurry! I'll be there in a second." She said.  
  
Harry hurried towards the fire and was about to jump through when suddenly the door opened and in walked a few of the Death Eaters. Malfoy in front. Their eyes went wide and their jaws fell. "Harry Potter!!" One exclaimed. Malfoy whipped out his wand. "Impedimenta!" he yelled. Harry flew back away from the fire landing right on his back.  
  
Hermione gasped and screamed at the same time. "Harry!" She yelled. She ran forward to his side and grabbed his wand. She quickly stood straight aiming it towards them. The Death Eaters just cackled. "Granger, Granger, Granger. You and Potter are out numbered. Put the wand down and come with us. Our Master will surely want to meet with our unexpected guest." Malfoy sneered.  
  
Harry held his stomach as he climbed to his feet. "I bet he would." He said spitefully. He was hurt from the impact of the floor. It had knocked all the air out of his lungs. Hermione lowered the wand. She knew that they were in it deep. Her eyes went quickly towards the fire but it had gone out thanks to Malfoy.  
  
He had extinguished it with his wand. Then he took Harry's wand from Hermione and held them at wand point. The two of them looked at each other with worry. They both knew that this was going to be bad.  
  
A/N: Well, Harry's gotten himself in big shit. Hopefully someone will come to their rescue. Review and let me know how that was.  



	19. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Again, thank you for your reviews. And the thing about Harry knowing about the Summer house will be answered some time. I know it's kind of hard to understand something like that but it will be answered. Anyway, read on.  
  
Chapter 18.  
  
They didn't know what had happened. One minute, Harry went through then Ron tried to go through. He only went in for a second and then was thrown right back out of the fire. It was like he hit something rubber and bounced right back. And the only place for Ron to go was right into Hermione's desk.  
  
"Ron!" Everyone yelled as he crashed to the floor. "What the hell?!" Draco exclaimed as he hurried forward to his Gryffindor friend. He grabbed Ron's arm and helped him stand. "What happened?" Luna asked fearfully. Ron stared wide eyed at the fire. "Someone's put a block on the fireplace. It threw me right back out." He said.  
  
Ginny covered her mouth. "Oh no! Harry's still in there! How's he to come out?!" She cried. Ron shook his head nervously. "No. He'll come out in a second wondering what's taking us so long." He said nodded. They watched longer. "Any second." Ron reassured. A minute passed. "I know he'll come out." He insisted.  
  
Draco had a dull look on his face and he rolled his eyes. "I just know he'll be coming out right about.......now!" Ron said throwing his hands out as if saying ta-da. Everyone had dull looks on their faces. "Shut up, Ron!" Everyone yelled. "God, Harry's not coming! He either was caught or he just can't come back. And if he can't come back, he'll get caught." Draco yelled.  
  
Cho Chang covered her cheeks looking faint. "What are we going to do?! We have to do something!" She said. Ginny looked like she was going to panic. Neville was panicking. He was jumping up and down gripping his hair. Luna just looked herself. Just standing there calmly and looking dreamily at everyone.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? We have to tell the teachers." She said. Draco nodded. "Luna's right. We have to tell Dumbledore." He said. Ron swallowed hard. "But if we tell we'll get into trouble." He said. Smack! Ginny slapped her brother across the face. "Ron! Who cares if we get into trouble! We have to tell the teachers so they can go to Edinburgh, save Harry and Hermione, and come back so we can have detention! I would rather face detention then have Harry or Hermione die!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ron rubbed the red mark on his cheek giving his younger sister a very dirty look. Draco took off running and the others followed. They sped down the halls looking for one of the Order or Teachers or even Dumbledore. They crashed into people but didn't stop to apoligize. The only place they knew that Dumbledore was at was probably his office. So that's where they were heading.  
  
They made it to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. They all looked at each other. "What's the password?!" Ron asked. Draco shook his head. "I don't know! Open up! We have to see the Headmaster! It's an emergency!" He yelled at it.  
  
The gargoyle made no movement. "Please! Move!" Ginny begged. Still nothing. Neville began yelling at the gargoyle saying obscene things. "Longbottom! What is the meaning of this?!" Someone exclaimed. Everyone spun around. It was Shacklebolt. "Kingsley! Thank god!" Ron said sighing with relief.  
  
"We need to see the Headmaster right away. Something has just happened to Harry!" He said hurrying forward. Shacklebolt straightened looking more alert. "Harry? What's wrong with Harry?!" He asked. Draco swallowed hard. "Let's just say we used Floo powder to go get Hermione and someone put a block on it before we could go in. And now Harry's stuck with Hermione and can't come back." He said.  
  
Kingsley looked horrorfied. "You did what?! That was very foolish of you all! Why didn't you tell us first?!" he asked sharply. Ron bounced on his heels. "It was all Harry's idea!" He whined. Everyone rolled their eyes. Draco just pointed at the gargoyle. "We need to tell Dumbledore." He said. Shacklebolt nodded. "Yes. You do. Fizzing Whizzbees." He said quickly to the gargoyle and it rolled away.  
  
All of them hurried in going to Dumbledore's office. The Order was there talking to Dumbledore about how they were going to rescue Hermione. When Shacklebolt entered with the students, they went quiet and looked at them. Shacklebolt sighed and folded his arms. "Go right ahead, Weasley or Malfoy. You tell them what you just told me." He said.  
  
Dumbledore stood from his seat looking curiously at them. All of them lowered their heads. "Professor, Harry's in trouble. We overheard the Slytherins talking about where the Death Eaters took Hermione and Harry had the idea of using Floo Powder to go to his family's summer house where they were keeping Hermione." Draco said.  
  
The Order burst into whispers. Arthur stepped forward with a scowl on his face. "You what?!" he asked. Dumbledore sighed shaking his head. But Remus and Sirius looked at each other with confused looks. "Wait a second. How did Harry know about the summer home?" Sirius asked out loud making everyone go quiet.  
  
They all looked at Sirius and Remus. Remus just nodded. "I was under the impression that Harry didn't know too much about his family's past. Plus the Potter Summer home was a secret house. Not very many knew about it. Only the Marauders knew about it." He said.  
  
Dumbledore went around the desk. "Remus, do you know where this house is?" He asked. Remus nodded throwing his thumb at Sirius. "Both Sirius and myself. Peter knew about it too, so that may be a reason why Lord Voldemort might be using it. But how did Harry find out about it?" He asked.  
  
No one spoke. But Dumbledore looked at the six 6th year students. "Tell me everything. Where did Harry get this idea of using Floo Powder to get to the summer house?" he asked. The students looked at each other. "We don't know. We were sitting in Hermione's class room when Harry spotted this strange painting sitting on a table." Ginny said.  
  
Everyone else looked interested. "A painting? What sort of painting?" Sirius asked. Ron scratched his head. "Some painting with five different animals. A wolf, a stag, a rat, a black dog and a…." He was saying but Remus finished it for him. "An otter." He said. Everyone looked at him. Remus had a small smile on his face.  
  
"So you found the painting Hermione painted for me for Christmas. The same Christmas we got together. What else happened?" he asked. Ron looked back at the ground. "Well, he got some weird look in his eye. Then he totally said it. He said that they took her to his family's summer house." He said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Perhaps we better solve this mystery later when we have both Hermione and Harry back safetly. However, what you did, was very foolish. I understand why you did it but still." He said. The students just nodded. "Ron, your mother is going to have a screaming fest when she finds out." Arthur said shaking his head.  
  
Sirius smirked. "You mean if she finds out." He said. Arthur looked at him then smiled shaking his head. "If sounds good. But you know she will." He said. Remus rubbed his face. He was starting to feel old. "Remus, you will need to tell us where to go if we're going to go save Hermione and Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
Remus nodded turning towards the Headmaster. "Edinburgh. Sirius and I can show you the way. It's hidden under a cloaking spell like the Hogwarts castle is. It'll be very hard to find on your own. But with us leading you will get there." He said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Wait! What about us?" Cho asked. Dumbledore pointed to the chairs. "You will be sitting right there until we get back. You are most in trouble. You should have told us before doing such a foolish task." He said. The six students pouted and went to sit down.  
  
Remus gave them a smile and a nod. "Don't worry. We'll have them safe and sound back here." He reassured them. The kids just nodded and watched the Order leave.  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? Review.  



	20. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to update this. It's just been so hard trying to get done with tests at school and trying to type this up. My mind has been here, there, everywhere. Not very pleasant. Anyways, here's the chapter you've been waiting for and I will have 20 up as soon as I get it typed out. It may take a while because a lot is going to happen in it.

Chapter 19.

Both Hermione and Harry stood side by side as they watched Voldemort pace in front of them. They knew he was planning something cruel for them. When they had first entered the room Voldemort had this wicked grin on his face. He couldn't take his eyes off of Harry. Hermione had to step in front of him protectingly just in case the Dark Lord was going to do something. Harry protested though soundlessly when he grabbed her arm to push her back behind him but she gave him a sharp look that would have made McGonagall proud.

They would occassionly whisper together. None of the Death Eaters did anything to stop them. "Harry, you should have not come. You have put yourself in major danger and I can't protect you because of my baby." Hermione whispered. Harry just glared towards Voldemort. "Hermione, I was not about to let one of my best friends and my parent's best friend die in the hands of that monster. I had to do something." He whispered back.

Hermione glanced up at Voldemort, who was still pacing and thinking. "Harry, do you know where we are?" She asked softly. Harry nodded. "This house is my family's summer home in Edinburgh." He whispered. Hermione frowned. "The Potter's Summer house? Impossible. How did you find out about it?" She asked.

Harry looked at her. "I don't know. It was like it was there in my mind the whole time. Like someone told me along time ago. Did you know about it?" He asked. Hermione nodded softly. "I heard James talking to Sirius and Remus about it once. It's a secret house. Not very many knows about it. Peter must have told Voldemort about it when he was still with the Death Eaters." She whispered.

"Alright you two! Enough whispering!" Lucius Malfoy snapped walking towards them. Hermione and Harry jumped a little backing away from the Death Eater. They both gave him a dirt look. "Malfoy, come any closer and I'll make sure you'll have a black eye over your precious blue eyes." Hermione taunted. She almost made herself sound like Bellatrix when she was talking in her baby voice.

Malfoy gave her a dark look as if saying yeah right. But Hermione returned the look with 'You want to try me?' written all over her face. But he didn't say anything. Voldemore finally turned towards them and started walking forward. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him behind her. He tried to protest but she jabbed him in the side with her elbow giving him a warning to not press her patience.

"You can't protect him from me, Mrs. Lupin. I will have him killed one way or another." Voldemort said in an amused voice. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Voldemort, I am not afraid of you. I used to be but I am not anymore. You try and hurt Harry I will have something to say about it and you will not like what I have to say." She spat at him.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "You should be afraid, girl. I can kill your baby right now, if that will make you fear me." He said raising his wand. Hermione gasped and doubled over putting her arms over her stomach. Harry quickly took this chance to step in front of her with his arms stretched out. "I won't let you!" He snapped.

The Death Eaters just laughed with their Master. "Harry, Harry, Harry. Do not be a fool. Your time will come. Once we're done with that Mudblood and her disqusting offspring." Voldemort said. Harry gritted his teeth angrily. "Hermione and her baby is not disqusting, Voldemort! You are!" He yelled.

Malfoy gritted his teeth and struck fast. He back handed Harry right in the face hard. Skin meeting flesh. Harry gasped with pain and almost toppled over. Hermione covered her mouth and turned towards Malfoy ready to deck him. "Don't you dare touch Harry like that, Malfoy!" She spat.

But Malfoy had his wand out and ready right under her chin. She gasped and rose her head and backed a little but not much. "I would becareful on what you say to me, Granger. Because it might be your last words." Malfoy hissed. Hermione swallowed hard. She knew he was serious.

Voldemort just laughed at what was going on. "You see, Mrs. Lupin, Harry. You are completely under our control. There are three lives tonight that will die. But of course, we can't actually kill you until we are on Hogwarts' grounds." He said. Hermione turned her head looking wide eyed at him. Harry did too. The Dark Lord sneered.

"Ah, I see I have touched a nerve. Yes. Tonight, we will be attacking Hogwarts. We have over a hundred men and women. Wizards, vampires, werewolves, the giants that your precious Order could not get a hold. Oh, and we even have a few demons. Every single person at Hogwarts will die. Minus the Slytherins that is. They have been very useful to us." He paused looking thoughtful.

"Oh, yes. Of course young Draco Malfoy must die as well. He has betrayed us and became friends with Mr. Potter here. He will die by his own father's wand." He said motioning to Lucius. Malfoy just looked annoyed. Hermione felt disqusted. She knew Lucius Malfoy was a rotten son of bitch, but would he really kill his only son?

"Malfoy, you wouldn't kill Draco, would you? Your son?! Your first born and only child?! Just because he was friends with Harry?!" She exclaimed. Harry looked just as horrified. They looked at Malfoy like he was crazy. Lucius Malfoy's face darkened as he refused to look at his enemies. "My son has betrayed our master. He must be punished for his betrayal." He said coldly.

Hermione stepped back with shock. Her eyes wider. Harry the same. "You....I knew you were a bastard but killing your son." Hermione said shaking her head angrily. Malfoy didn't say anything. He refused to meet Hermione's eyes. Voldemort just laughed. "Take them back to their room. Keep a guard in there. If you want, you may kill the Mudblood's offspring and then have your fun." He said with a wave of his hand.

A close by Death Eater grabbed Hermione's arms and started to pull her away. Another grabbed Harry and started yanking him after when Voldemort held up a hand. "Actually, I would like Potter to remain here. I need some amusement for a little while until I join the Death Eaters for the down fall of Hogwarts. Lucius, you assemble the Death Eaters and prepare to attack Hogwarts. You will remain in the Dark Forest until I arrive. Then we will attack." He said. The Death Eaters nodded.

Harry began to fight against the Death Eater holding him to help Hermione. "Hermione! No!" He yelled as he struggled. Hermione struggled but like Harry couldn't do anything. "Harry!" She cried out as she was dragged out of the room. Harry trembled a little from rage and fear. He wanted to be with Hermione to protect her. He really hoped that his friends were getting help. God only knew that they would need it.

Outside the Potter Summer House gates, several pairs of eyes were on the manor. Two of the owners glaring upward at the house. "This is it. This is James and Lily's summer house." The voice of Sirius came from one. The others nodded. "We should go in right away." Frank said. Moody limped forward. "No. Not all of us. There are Death Eaters all over the place." He growled.

Xavier looked at his men and women. "We can take some out. How many are there?" He asked. Moody shook his head, his electric blue eye swivling place to place. "Not too many. Some are apparating away now. The Dark Lord is here." He said. Some of the Order members shifted nervously. "We can't let Harry and Hermione be in such danger. We must do something." Arthur said.

Remus sighed shaking his head miserably. "We can't, Arthur. We go storming in there right now, it'd be the death of us all. If Voldemort is really in there, then we must wait for a minute. He could easily kill us and have his Death Eaters kill Hermione and Harry." He said. Sirius turned his head. "I could transform and sneak up there to take a small look." He said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. "Sounds good. Becareful, Padfoot." Remus whispered. He watched the newly transformed dog hurry away before turning his eyes back to the house. "Hermione." He whispered softly.

Hermione was sitting against the wall. Rage in her eyes. She was glaring at the Death Eaters who happened to be Augustus Rookwood and Antonin Dolohov. Hermione remembered Dolohov too well. He was the one who tried to kill her when she was fifteen Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Dolohov was grinning cruelly at her. His arms folded across his chest.

"Well, well. I think I remember yeh, Mudblood. Your the one I tried to fry." He chuckled cruelly. Hermione gritted her teeth. "Yeah? Like I give a shit. Your just one of Voldemort's lap dogs." She snapped. Both Death Eaters growled angrily. "You better watch yourself, Mrs. Lupin. You are alone in a room with two men." Rookwood sneered. Hermione's expression darkened. "You go right ahead and try it, jack ass. I'll rip your testicles off." She spat.

Rookwood growled and grabbed his wand. Hermione tensed while shooting to her feet. She was shivering. "Why you little….!" He was exclaiming. Hermione grabbed a lamp and threw it at him. Rookwood ducked just as it flew at him and dashed forward. He grabbed her around the neck was started to squeeze. Hermione gasped with fear. She tried to push him off.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy every minute of this!" Rookwood snapped. Dolohov sneered. "Save her for me too, Augie." He said grinning evilly. Hermione was frozen. She couldn't breath or move. She tightly closed her eyes shut waiting for pain.

Suddenly there was a loud crash. All three jumped. Hermione's eyes went wide. She had felt a familiar feeling. There was a snarling howl. Rookwood dropped Hermione and spun around. Dolohov gasped out loud just as powerful hairy claws grabbed him around the neck. Hermione's eyes were wider with fear and disbelief.

A giant werewolf was clutching Dolohov. The werewolf snarled and chomped his neck tightly. Blood spurting from the werewolf's powerful jaws. Rookwood was full of fear. He gave a yell and darted for the door. The werewolf threw the now dead Dolohov against the wall and turned his amber-blue eyes on the retreating Death Eater.

It gave a loud snarl and bound after the Death Eater. Rookwood made it to the door and yanked it open getting ready to dash out of the room when suddenly the werewolf's claws caught him and yanked him back. Hermione gasped and covered her face. She just knew she was next. She peered through her eyes fearfully.

In the dining room, Harry heard the commotion from upstairs. He was tied up in a chair looking weak. While Hermione had been taken up stairs to be tortured in so many ways, Voldemort took the liberty of torturing Harry with the torture curse. He used it ten times before deciding to let his Death Eaters have a turn. He left to go lead the army against Hogwarts.

The Death Eaters didn't use their wands though. They decided to beat up Harry. So un-named Death Eaters took turns in decking Harry in the face. So he did have a few bruises here and there. They did use the torture curse a few times. But they stopped when they heard the howling from upstairs. "What the hell?!" One of the Death Eaters exclaimed.

Harry looked wide eyed up at the ceiling. 'Oh god! Let Hermione and her baby be alright! Please!' He begged in his mind. Then there was the man blood curling scream and the crashs. "What the?! Kill Potter and let's get out of here!" The other Death Eater exclaimed. Harry's eyes darted towards the Death Eaters. He tightly closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was a snarl and an angry bark. Then a crash. Harry opened his eyes and nearly yelled out seeing the large black dog that tackled the second Death Eater. The first looked shocked but quickly turned towards Harry raising his wand. "Avada Ked…..!" He was yelling.

"Oh no you don't!" Someone exclaimed. And the Death Eater before the boy who lived, was swept into the air. Harry's eyes shot upward to see where he went and now he wished he hadn't. It was like seeing a bat out of hell fly out of the shadows of the room and grab the Death Eater. The shadowy creature had the Death Eater by the throat and Harry saw two pure white fangs sink right into the Death Eater's neck.

Just then Harry felt someone touch his shoulder. "Harry!" He heard that voice that made his heart pound with happiness. His head jerked to the side and he looked at his God father. "Sirius!? What's going on?!" He asked. Sirius looked pale but was grinning. He grabbed the ropes on Harry's hands and untied them. Harry was freed. "What does it look like we're doing? We're rescuing you and Herms." He said.

The vampire from above let the Death Eater drop and the dead body landed on the ground with a dull thud. The vampire fell down and landed gracefully. It was Marcus, the vampire leader. "Mmm. Age 45, ate Malibu chicken with red wine 3 hours ago. Tasty." He said with a smirk.

Sirius grimaced. "Marcus, that is really gross. Don't tell us that." He said. But Harry just grinned. The vampires were more strange then he thought. Marcus just grinned back and flipped his greying hair out of his eyes. "He was still good though." He said. Sirius growled. "Marcus!"

Hermione shivered as she stared fearfully at the back of the werewolf. The werewolf flung the body of the Death Eater aside. He turned around looking for another victim, his eyes laying on Hermione. Hermione trembled as she forced herself to stand. The werewolf however, didn't snarl or charge. He blinked and stepped forward. He let out a small whine.

The werewolf closed it's eyes yelping and growling as it's body began to shrink into a human's form. The hair shrinking and the werewolf yelped in pain turning into a man's painful moan. Hermione gasped covering her mouth. She didn't the transformation was this horrible. She rubbed her stomach trying to calm the baby down.

The wolfman was bent over and was gasping for breath. His shirt had been completely torn off but he wore shredded pants. The Death Eaters' blood on his torso and neck. The man stood straight looking towards Hermione. His blue eyes on her. It was Remus.

Hermione choked out a sob. Tears flooded her eyes and covered her mouth. "Remus." She cried. Remus turned a little and grabbed one of the wands that belonged to one of the Death Eaters. He rose it. "Scourgfy." He said and the blood vanished. He tossed the wand aside and smiled weakly towards his beloved. "Swiftstar." He whispered stepping forward.

The pregnant woman smiled and rushed forward. She threw her arms around Remus and cried into his chest. "Remus! God, I am so happy to see you!" She cried. Remus hugged her softly ran his fingers through her hair. "Hermione, are you alright?" he asked. Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Yes." She told him. Then she looked him over. "Wait. How did you do that? How did you transform into the werewolf then back?" She asked. Remus grinned. "I've been taking transforming lessons from Xavier. He's shown me how to control the wolf side." He said with a wink.

Hermione smiled and put her hand on the back of Remus' head and gave him a kiss. Remus happily returned the kiss. Then Hermione pulled away. "Oh no! Harry!" She cried out and started to turn around but Remus stopped her. "Don't worry, Swift. Sirius went to help him." He said nodding towards the door. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Sirius and Harry grinning at her.

The DADA teacher took a deep breath of relief and then fearfully looked at Remus. "Remus! We have to get back to Hogwarts and fast." She said nervously. Harry's smile faded and he nodded. Sirius and Remus looked at each other. "Why?" They both asked. Hermione looked helplessly at her beloved.

A/N: There you go. Hope you enjoyed that. Review.


	21. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry for taking so long to updating...again. But I was having a small problem in my writing abilities. In other words, I had a DAMN writer's block. (! Plus I was sort of working on another project, which I will not put up until this one is done. Anyway, I'm back and sorry for taking so long and continue to read.

Chapter 20.

Back at Hogwarts, it was a little after dark. Snape and Frank were guarding the Slytherin house making sure the vile students stayed there. Most of the teachers were patrolling the halls making sure the other students were staying in their houses. Dumbledore was gone. He had to make an emergency announcement to the Ministry about Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Ron, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Cho Chang and Neville were still in Dumbledore's office looking around. Ron was so bored that he fell asleep. Ginny was chatting away with Luna and Cho. Both Draco and Neville was staring out the window at the stars and the moon. They were quiet and motionless. Draco finally looked away and found interest in the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses.

Neville was still looking out the window staring. He had many things running through his mind. He thought about having his parents. He had missed them so much. Having them back in his life was one of the greatest things that had ever happened to him. But now that Voldemort was back and had risen, he didn't know what to think. What if something bad happened and he lost his parents again? He shuddered at the idea.

That was then, he saw something dash across the sky. Something familiar. Neville blinked and stared. There were dark forms flying in the air. They looked like Dementors. His heart nearly stopped just seeing these things. Then movement on the grounds caught his eye. He blinked several times squinting his eyes as he tried to see what they were. His eyes then widened and he knew. He made a silent gasp and tried to yell out but it wouldn't come out. He backed away from the window starting to shiver.

Ginny had noticed the look on his face. She had a confused look on her face. "Neville? What's wrong?" She asked. Neville slowly pointed at the window still trembling head to toe. "D-d-d-d-d-d..." He was trying to say. Ron had woken up and was staring at Neville. He looked at the others who looked back at him. He stood and went over to Neville's side staring at him. "What is it?" He asked. Neville continued to point. "D-d-d-d-de-de-de..." he couldn't spit it out. Ron turned his eyes onto the window and stepped closer.

A thick fog had started to roll in making it difficult to see. Ron placed his face up very close to the glass trying to see beyond the thick clouds. He squinted his eyes and peered around. There was a slight breeze picking up now. The lit candles started to flicker. Two or three started to go out. Then slowly ice crystals appeared on the window making everyone but Neville confused. He kept repeating, "D-de-de-de-de-de-de..." making Draco glance at him.

Suddenly something black robed flew out of the fog coming towards Ron. Ron's eyes went wide as he saw it coming. And the creature slammed into the window scratching at the glass. It was a dementer trying to get in. The girls, including Luna, let out piercing screams of fear. Neville jumped yelling out. "Dementers! Death Eaters!" He yelled fearfully. Ron let out a frightful yell and leaped back as the Dementor continued to try to get in. The glass starting to crack and shards fell from their place.

Draco grabbed his wand and pointed. "Expecto Patronum!" He yelled. A bright silver light emitted from Draco's wand. A large silver dragon shot and roared towards the Dementor. The Dementor automatically flew off and the dragon vanished. Everyone jumped forward to look out the window. They could see the Dementors in the air and the Death Eaters. Right in front of them, leading them right towards the castle was no doubt Lord Voldemort. Ginny and Cho screamed. Luna's dreamy state had vanished. She had sign of fear on her face. Ron's face had gone ashen. Draco's eyes were wide. "Death Eaters! They're coming towards the castle!" Neville cried out.

Draco and Ron looked at each other. "We've got to warn everyone! Run and find any of the teachers! Quick!" Draco said quickly. Everyone nodded and dashed towards the stairs. Ron looked at one of the old Headmasters. "Headmasters! We need help in warning everyone that there are Death Eaters and Dementers coming to Hogwarts! Can-" He was asking. But the Headmasters and Headmistresses in the portraits were way ahead of them.

"Don't worry, sonny! We've got it!" One of the older one's said and then vanished through other portraits. Ron turned to Draco who was still standing there watching him. "Come on, Ron!" he said and ran out. Ron hurried after him. The two ran as fast as they could towards the nearest House, which was Gryffindor. Ron ran up to the Fat Lady. "Phoenix Tails and hurry!" He choked out breathlessly. The Fat Lady stared at him. "What is wrong my dear?" She asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just open up! We've got to wake the others up now!" He said. The Fat Lady gave him a untrusting look because he was a Slytherin. But before she could say something one of the other Portraits looked at her. "Let them in, Lady! There are Death Eaters coming!" He yelled out and immediately the Fat Lady swung open.

Ron and Draco scampered inside. They looked around with fear. "I guess we better get everyone up, huh?" Draco asked as he made his way towards the boy's dormitory. But what Ron did made him stop. And he couldn't believe it either. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Draco spun around looking wide eyed at him.

And Ron was still screaming. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He must have been screaming for a good three minutes, as everyone was making their way into the Common Room. Everyone stared at the insane red head. "Ron! Breath before you pass out, you idiot!" Lavendar yelled as she watched Ron's face turn bright red.

Finally Ron stopped. He looked around feeling just a little dizzy. "Th-there's Death Eaters heading right towards Hogwarts!" He yelled. Everyone in the room started to panic. "What! Is this some kind of joke, Ron! Because it's not funny!" Dean yelled. Draco shook his head. "He's not joking! I've seen them too! They've got Dementers on their side!" He said.

Everyone was panicking. The girls were screaming and crying. Just then the portrait over the Gryffindor house hole was blasted away. Several screams rose up and everyone spun around. A Death Eater ran in and rose his wand. "Stupefy!" he yelled and his spell hit Seamus sending him flying onto the couch.

Everyone screamed or yelled out his name but kept their eyes on the Death Eater. He was grinning madly. "I have you all as my prisoners! Get ready to die one by one!" He sneered. However one by one, anger filled each face. And at once, every single student in the room rose their wand making the Death Eater's face go pale. Ron gave a short harsh laugh. "You really think that we're stupid enough to not carry our wands? That we would just leave lying around?" He asked sarcastically.

The Death Eater made a choking sound as he started to back away. "Wrongo, Bakayouka!" Cho Chang exclaimed behind the Death Eater. The pupils in his eyes went small with fear. "Mommy." He whimpered just as several spells came flying at him. He was down for the count in a smoking heap.

Standing in the door way with Cho Chang was Professor Snape who had performed a very nasty spell that caused the Death Eater's legs and arms turn into literately jello. "Is anyone alright!" He called his black eyes glaring at the Death Eater. Everyone nodded. Seamus rose his hand from behind the couch. "I'm alright! You all can stop worrying now!" He snapped sarcastically as he climbed to his feet.

Snape nodded towards the door. "Everyone is to get out of the Castle as fast as they can! Your to make your way into the forest and hide." He said. Everyone started for the door. Ron stepped towards Snape. "Wait!" He called. Everyone stopped. Everyone's eyes on Ron. Even Snape's. Ron looked horrified. "So your saying we're to run and hide while the Death Eaters take over Hogwarts?" He asked.

Professor Snape nodded slowly and sort of glaring at him. "Yes, Weasley. Your to run and hide. You are, unlike me, a child and can not do anything to help. Now go do what I say." He said warningly. Ron's eyes darkened and he stood taller looking braver. "No. I'm not just going to run and hide. I'm going to fight." He said bravely.

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaw and Slytherin students started to whisper to each other looking at Ron with awe. Snape hissed between his teeth. "No you will not! The Death Eaters are highly trained killers, Weasley. They will kill you if you end up as a threat." He growled. Ron narrowed his eyes. "They're going to kill us anyways, Snape. I know we are not members of the Order. But I am a member of the DA. Dumbledore's Army! Harry put that group together last year because of Umbridge and he helped several of us learn hard spells, curses and jinxs! I am not just going to hide and watch Death Eaters take over Hogwarts! This is like a home to us all! And I am going to fight for it!" He yelled out. The students nodded with smiles and grins.

Snape looked around before turning his eyes back on to Weasley. He narrowed them. "Make sure you don't get caught, Weasley. All of you. The Death Eaters will not show mercy on you! They will kill you if you give them a chance! You will have to kill them before they kill you." He said. Ron shook his head as he moved towards the door. "We're not killers, Snape. We're Hogwarts Students who can be pretty nasty if provoked." He said. Everyone laughed and they started to run out.

Ron and Draco looked back at Snape. "What are you going to do to him?" Draco asked. Snape turned his eyes back onto the Death Eater. "That is none of your business, Malfoy. Just get out of here and go help the others." He said. The two 16 year olds nodded and hurried out. They only paused when they heard Snape yell the most vile word known to the Wizarding world. "Avada Kedavra!"

The two boys looked at each other with horror on their faces. "Man, Snape is pretty wicked when he wants to be, huh?" Draco asked as they ran down the stairs. Ron nodded. "Yeah." He said as if it was obvious. "Where are we going!" Draco asked as he ran after Ron. Battles were starting to take place. Students and Professors were fighting Death Eaters in the halls. Ron kept running. "I've got to find Ginny!" He yelled.

Draco nodded. "I thought I saw her heading towards the library! Come on!" He yelled taking a different path. Ron hurried after him. If he would have waited there for just a little longer, he would have seen Ginny run out of the other doors with several other students.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin hurried into the library. However there was no one in there. Not even Madam Pinch. "Huh! Ginny!" Ron called as he ran forward. Draco shut the doors behind him as he followed. They stopped in the main room looking around. There was nothing but silence.

But then a dark figure stepped out from behind one of the book shelves. Ron let out a loud gasp seeing who it was. Lucius Malfoy. His black wand trained on the red head. Ron backed up a little. "Well, well, well. Two students looking for a good book to read while there is a war going on outside?" Lucius hissed.

Ron gritted his teeth, his hand raising his wand. "We'll take him on together, Draco. On the count of….." He paused. He couldn't miss the small poke in his back. No doubt a wand tip. "I don't think so, Weasley. Drop your wand." Draco hissed. Ron's mouth fell as betrayal, sadness and anger filled his expressions. "Well, I see," He paused. "Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy." He finished. Lucius smirked evilly, Draco matching the smirk. 

Hermione, Harry, Remus, Sirius and everyone else were hurrying towards Hogwarts. Several had already apparated but some had taken floo powder to Hogsmeade. They warned the villagers there, some of the villagers joining them to go save the students at Hogwarts. When they reached the castle grounds, every single one paused seeing the students taking on Death Eaters.

"Whoa. Didn't know they had it in them." Sirius complimented as he watched a student send a Death Eater flying in the air who landed on his back. Hermione saw a Dementor flying towards them and she gave a loud gasp. "Watch out!" She quickly rose her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Her voice and several other's yelled out.

A silver otter, stag, wolf, dog, lion and other silver animals shot forward and surrounded the Dementor. The Dementor seemed to be freaking out as the silver animals began to attack it. To everyone's surprise, the Dementor began to shriek and be torn apart as the silver animals bit it, scratch it, and done some serious damage to it. And then it blew up in dark wisps of smoke.

Everyone blinked. "Wow." Harry muttered. Remus looked like he was in awe. "Of course. Several Patronus spells can destroy a Dementor. It had no where else to go. It couldn't get away from the Patronus'. So they destroyed it." He said. Sirius grinned. "Well, that's good. Now we know how to kill Dementors. But let's not just stand around and wait for them to come get us." He said rushing forward. Everyone nodded and followed suit.

They began defending students. Hermione stayed close to Remus and Sirius. Harry was close by. Sirius had strictly told him to stay close. They were battling their way towards the castle. Hermione sent a nasty spell at the closest Death Eater attacking a student, which was Ginny. "Ginny!" She called. Ginny turned and hurried over. "Hermione! Harry! Your okay! Thank goodness!" She hugged the two quickly and turned to look around for another victim for her Bat Bogey Jinx.

"Ginny! Where's Ron!" Harry yelled. He ducked as he saw a spell flying at them. Everyone scattered a little then sent spells flying towards the one who sent it at them. The Death Eater went flying up into the air only to not come down. Because a Vampire flew by catching him and chomped on their neck. Everyone winced and shook their heads.

Ginny looked around. "I don't know! The last time I saw him was in Dumbledore's office! He went with Draco! They were heading towards the Gryffindor Tower to warn everyone! But now that everyone is here, I don't know where he is!" She yelled. Sirius growled. He stuffed his wand into Remus' hand. "This is going too slow!" He then changed into the black dog and started to attack Death Eaters, who screamed in pain as Sirius bit them hard.

Remus nodded. "That's a good idea." He turned to Hermione giving her Sirius' and his wand. "Find Ron, Swiftstar. Make sure he is alright." He said. Hermione nodded. "Becareful, Moony." She whispered to him then gave him a passionate kiss. Remus returned it then turned away. He transformed back into his werewolf state and bounded through a crowd of Death Eaters now tearing them apart. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny. "Let's go find Ron and Draco!" She said. Harry nodded.

* * *

At the other end of the battlefield, Voldemort was grinning evilly. He was enjoying the chaos that was going on at the moment. There was no Dumbledore around, at the moment. The Ministry was probably having the time listening to his suspicions. There weren't too many of the Teachers around. And there were students fighting his Death Eaters. He had seen some die already. What more could go his way? 

"My Lord, we have spotted more members of the Order. The Mudblood and Potter are with them." A Death Eater reported. The smile on Voldemort's face faded a little and annoyance appeared. He glared now into the battles. "I knew they would get away. The Death Eaters I left in charge are so worthless." He shook his head. He looked at the Death Eater. "Where are they? I will deal with them myself." He said.

The Death Eater shook his head. "I'm not too sure, my Lord. I think they are heading towards the castle. However, I have received a message from Lucius that his son has been playing Potter all along. They both have captured Potter's friend, a Weasley child. Robert or something like that." He told the Dark Lord.

Voldemort smirked and nodded. "That Malfoy boy has a lot of explaining to do. But he is very deceitful like his father. Excellent for a Death Eater." He said. He nodded. "Very well. Where are they at the moment?" He asked. The Death Eater nodded towards the castle. "They are in the Castle." He paused thinking more. "In Dumbledore's office." He announced. Voldemort nodded. He turned around an looked into the trees. There were several pairs of eyes. He hissed in snake language towards them.

_"Kill the Vampires and werewolves. Who ever gets in your way to stop you, kill them. Also, destroy that half breed giant, Hagrid. He has become thorn in my side ever since I was a child."_ The snakes hissed back and slithered in the shadows.

Voldemort nodded and looked towards his Death Eaters. "Kill every single student, Member of that blasted Order, and Professors. There is no room in this world for Goodies like them." He said. He turned back towards the castle and began walking towards it.

* * *

Hermione and Harry hurried through the halls cursing any Death Eaters that got in their way. They looked desperately around for Ron or Draco. They had to make sure he was all right. They were near the stair way when a Death Eater jumped into their path. Hermione quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him behind her. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. 

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Missy Prissy Hermione Lupin. Are you looking for your red head friend?" She taunted Hermione had her wand out. "Bellatrix, if anything has happened to Ron, I swear to god….." She was saying. Bellatrix sneered. "Oh, you won't have to worry about him anymore. He's going to die when the Dark Lord comes. But right now, I think I'll finish you off." She said raising her wand. Hermione started to raise hers but someone stepped up. "No. This is my battle, Hermione."

Hermione and Harry turned their heads to find Frank Longbottom. They nodded. "Be careful, Frank." Hermione told him then they took a different direction to go find Ron. Bellatrix sneered as she began to step down the stairs towards Frank. "Well, well, if it ain't Frankie. Back so soon from the hospital. You won't be going back this time. Alive that is." She said. Frank narrowed his eyes. "And you will be." He said. Their battle began.

Harry and Hermione raced down the hall looking in each class room hoping to get a glimpse of Ron or Draco. They were calling out his name as they ran. "Where is he!" Harry asked with worry. Hermione then gasped. "Harry! Where's the Marauders Map!" She asked. Harry blinked and hurried to dig in his pockets pulling out the parchment. He rose his wand and tapped the map. They looked down at it.

There so many dots everywhere on the Hogwarts ground and in the castle. Hermione and Harry could see who was there fighting whoever. And one dot in particular made them shiver. Voldemort was in Dumbledore's office along with three other dots. Two Malfoys and one Ron Weasley. "Oh, no." Hermione gasped covering her mouth. Harry started to run down the hall.

"Harry! It's more likely a trap! We've got to think this thoroughly." Hermione called after him as she ran. Harry shook his head. "Hermione, if we just stand here trying to think of a plan, Ron will die! I don't know about Draco but we must hurry to get up there!" he said. Hermione sighed and hurried after him.

They bolted up all the stairs coming to the gargoyle. It had been blasted to pieces so that told the two how Voldemort got in. Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Hold on, Harry! We can't do this alone! We must get the others!" She said. Harry pulled away. "Hermione! Ron is going to die if we don't do something!" He said.

Hermione nodded. "I know. But we can't go in there alone. Voldemort will kill us all if we don't have help. Just wait a second." She said. She hurried over to the window and aimed her wand up to the sky shooting out fiery red sparks. Then she turned back. "That will let everyone know where we are and they will come running." She said. Harry nodded and the two began going up the stairs.

They slowly peered through the door and into the room. They saw both Ron and Draco slumped against Dumbledore's desk unconscious. Hermione and Harry slowly went with their wands ready and looked around as they hurried towards the two. Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy were no where in sight. The two friends hurried and bent down next to Ron and Draco. "Ron! Draco! Wake up!" Harry said shaking them.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed at Ron. "Ennervate!" She said. The wand glowed and Ron's eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times making the two friends relax. "Ron, your okay. Thank goodness." Hermione said. Ron looked at her then his eyes went wide. "Hermione! Behind you!" He cried out. Hermione spun around only to get slapped in the face and her wand knocked out of her hand by none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Harry rose his to attack Lucius when his wand went flying out of his hand and some kind of force yanked him off the ground making him hovering above everyone and struggled against it. Hermione scampered to get her wand but Lucius Malfoy hurried forwards and yanked her to her feet and tightly held her so she couldn't move.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" She screamed and tried to fight him off. But then Lucius Malfoy poked softly in the neck with his wand making her freeze up in fear. "If I were you, I would stop." Malfoy hissed into her ear. Hermione did only because she wasn't in the position to fight anymore. Harry on the other hand kept struggling in the air.

"Well, well, well. I am so glad you could make it to the party, Harry Potter." There was that hiss. Harry and Hermione looked towards the stairway and there he stood. Lord Voldemort sneering. "I am so glad that you came. Now the real fun can begin." He said walking down the stairs. Harry gritted his teeth and gave a growl. "Voldemort." He hissed angrily. Voldemort sneered. "You know, it's sort of funny, Harry." He said.

Harry glared hard. "What is?" He asked spitefully. Voldemort shook his head looking at Harry with fake awe. "It is so funny how you would step right into my trap to save both of your friends. But the funnier part is one of them is not your friend." He said. Hermione and Harry's eyes widen as they watched Ron stand now smirking evilly.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. Harry shook his head. "No…." He whispered. Ron shook his head. "Of course not, scar head and Mud blood. I can't believe you would fall for it." He snorted in Draco's voice. Then they watched as Ron's red hair slowly melted into platinum white hair and his eyes turned icy blue. And Draco's hair turned red and his features melted right into Ron's. There stood Draco Malfoy sneering.

Remus and Sirius were still fighting off Death Eaters when they saw the red sparks in the sky. They both transformed into their human forms and looked up. "Hermione! Harry! They must be in trouble!" Sirius said. Remus' heart fell almost to his feet. "Swiftstar….." he began running as fast as he could when suddenly there was a blood curling scream making him spin around. Sirius spun around too but ended up flying through the air because a giant Runespoor barreled right into him with it's center head.

Several snakes had slithered out of the forest towards the groups. They began attacking everyone who wasn't a Death Eater. Remus ran over to where Sirius had landed and helped him up. "Sirius! Did it bite you!" He cried out. Sirius stood and shook his head rubbing his chest. "No! Thank god it didn't!" he exclaimed. They looked around and had to dodge a Ashwinder. Remus rose his wand feeling very angry. "Deletrius!" He yelled. The snake hissed in pain and slowly disintegrated into ashes. Sirius looked at him with wide eyes. "Remind me to never make you mad again." he said.

Remus ignored him and pointed at another snake. "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled. The snake went stiff and was paralized. Others took notice in what he was doing and started doing what he was. They most attacked the snakes because they were more dangerous than the Death Eaters at the moment. Sirius attacked any Death Eaters that he could see making sure that they wouldn't hurt anyone. Finally the two friends looked at each other with worry. "Hermione! Harry!" They exclaimed and dashed towards the castle.

Hermione and Harry looked dumbstruck. "Draco! You've….you've been playing us all year long!" Harry yelled. Draco grinned cruelly. "'course. Who would want to be friends with you, Glory Potter? Ever since my memory came back during Christmas break and when Father came home. We came up with a plan together to make you think I was your friend. I'm a very good _actor_ you know." He sneered. He had said actor in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione shook her head with disbelief. "You are just as deceitful as your father, Malfoy." She said. She cried out softly when Lucius Malfoy poked his wand harder into her neck. Draco gave a bow to her and moved to the side. "Thank you, Mudblood. I tried my best. And apparently I did a very good job." He said. Harry gritted his teeth. "You scum! I can't believe we felt sorry for you! What about your mother! Did she fall for your stupid tricks too or was she apart of it!" He exclaimed.

Lucius snorted. Something lit up in Draco's eyes and it wasn't happiness. "Actually, Narcissa was the one we had to worry about. She wasn't the Slytherin she used to be. She did try and stop us. But of course, the Death Eaters have no use for Death Eaters who have a conscious during a plan to take over. I had to dispose of her." Lucius said. Hermione felt a sour taste in her mouth. "You killed your own wife!" She hissed. Lucius poke Hermione harder in the neck with his wand. "Watch it, Mrs. Lupin." He hissed back.

Draco sneered towards Harry. "My Lord, I know this is not the time, but I would like to ask for the pleasure of killing Potter." He said. Voldemort smiled evilly. "Well, I suppose it can make up for your false intentions. Yes, Young Malfoy. Kill him." He said folding his hands together. Draco nodded and aimed his wand towards Harry. Hermione struggled. "No." She whispered. Harry gritted his teeth and glared at Draco. "I have been wanting to do this for a long time." The Slytherin said spitefully.

Harry didn't flinch. He wouldn't look down at all. But something surprised him. As he glared right into Draco's eyes, something weird happened. Draco Malfoy winked at Harry with his right eye. Harry blinked in surprise. Draco smirked and nodded and quickly looked at Hermione and his father. "I'm going to love taking you out..." He hissed. Harry looked at Hermione meeting her eyes giving her a look. Hermione's mouth fell a little as she understood that look. She dipped her head lightly.

It all happened too fast. Draco spun around with great speed and aimed his wand at Voldemort. "Voldemort!" He yelled and a bright red blast shot out the tip of his wand. Voldemort's eyes went wider as realization hit him. Lucius too but he couldn't do anything because Hermione rose her foot and stomped down hard on his foot. There was a crunch under foot giving the satisfaction that she had broken his foot. She then threw her elbow back and hard into Lucius' stomache. Lucius Malfoy gasped airlessly and released Hermione as he held his stomache.

Hermione spun around balling up a fist and swung his fist hard. She made contact with his mouth sending him flying back into Dumbledore's bookcase into a slump. She spun around to see what was going on. Voldemort had vanished. "Draco Malfoy! You have a lot of explaining to do!" She hissed angrily. Draco turned around. "I'm sorry! But my father had Ron and I in the library and I panicked! It was the only thing that came to my mind!" He said.

Harry had dropped down to his feet when Voldemort vanished. "Did you get him!" He asked. Draco shook his head. "No, I think he did something before my stunning spell could hit him! He's still in the castle some where." he said quickly bending down by Ron. Harry quickly bent down and helped him pick his unconscious friend up. Hermione looked at Lucius Malfoy who started to groan.

"We have got to get out of here now!" She said helping them. They hurried out of the room and down the stairs. They had to get some where safer than they were at. They hurried down the hall. "Malfoy! You better tell us the truth! Whose side are you on!" Harry exclaimed as he carried the heavy form of Ron. Draco huffed as he dragged Ron's left side. "Yours! I only pretended to be on Voldemort's side so I could get close to him! I wanted to take him out!" He gasped.

Hermione shook her head. "You are so deceitful, Draco Malfoy! What made you change your mind about rejoining your father and Voldemort?" She asked. Draco looked over his shoulder. "For one, during Christmas, father killed my mother. You think I'm going to forgive him for that!" He exclaimed. Hermione shrugged wearily.

"Another…." Draco paused stopping. He and Harry put Ron down to take a breather. The blonde shook his head. "I've had too much fun hanging out with Harry and Ron this year. Real fun I haven't had since I was a kid. It was always about building up the Malfoy pride. It gets tiring after awhile." He smiled at them. "Thank you for being my friend even though of the horrible things I've done" Hermione nodded with Harry.

Suddenly there was a hiss. The three jumped and spun around finding Voldemort standing there. His wand out. "You are traitor, Young Malfoy! You befriend the wrong people!" He yelled waving his wand. Bright red light shot out from his wand and hit Draco. Hermione and Harry's eyes went wide as they spun around watching the young Malfoy's face twist in pain and shock.

"Draco!" Hermione screamed as she watched Draco fly backwards crashing through the window sitting behind them. Glass shattering everywhere. Hermione and Harry quickly looked out the broken window watching the young Malfoy fall 20 feet down. "No!" Harry yelled. They both jerked their heads and threw their arms around each other. Hermione closed her eyes holding her friend tightly. "No…." She cried.

Voldemort's cackle brought them back to reality. The two Gryffindors looked at the Dark Lord rose his wand again. Hermione grabbed Harry and pushed him behind her. "You will not kill Harry! I won't let you!" She yelled. Voldemort sneered. "Oh don't worry, Mrs. Lupin. You'll be joining him real soon." He said green light starting to glow at the end of his wand.

"Hermione! No!" Remus' voice rang out. Hermione and Harry's head jerked to the side as they watched Remus run forward and jumped in front of them protectively. He rose his wand just as Voldemort yelled out, "Avada Kederva!"

"Protego!" Remus yelled. But it wasn't only his voice. There was Sirius' too. Along with another's. Ron's voice. A violent purple light flashed before the three victims. The green killing spell hit the shield and bounced right back towards the Dark Lord. They all watched as Voldemort's red eyes widen as his killing curse backfired right towards him.

They didn't know exactly what happened. They didn't know if the curse hit Voldemort or not. All they knew was there was a brilliant white light every where. The whole castle was filled with white light. White light out on the field. The Death Eaters every where cried out in pain as they felt hot searing pain on their arms. Right where the dark mark tattoo was. Even Snape felt it on his arm. There was a scream in the sky. The scream of Voldemort. He was in pain.

There was an explosion every where and it all went dark for everyone. A strong wind had knocked everyone, Death Eaters, the Order members, students, the vampires and werewolves, everyone off their feet. It was quiet. Not even the rustling of leaves on the trees. No toads croaked. Total silence.

Hermione was shielding Harry still while Remus had her arms around them both. Ron had flattened his face against the stone floor and covered his head with his arms. Sirius had curled up on the ground and used his travelling cloak to shield his eyes. When there wasn't any sound, all five slowly opened their eyes and looked to where Voldemort used to stand. But their eyes grew wide and a sharp gasps in their throats.

There stood three figures. They were ghostly pale and practically see through. Three ghosts. And all three very familiar to all of them. Hermione's eyes grew wider and she let her arms fall to her sides. Remus turned fully to face the three. Ron sat up, his jaw practically to his chest and his eyes wide as golf balls. The three ghosts were smiling at them. It was James and Lily Potter, along with Peter Pettigrew.

Harry stared with unsettling surprise. "Mum? Dad?" he whispered. The Potters smiled at them. _"Hello, Harry."_ Lily said, her voice sounded almost like a whisper on the wind. James Potter looked at Hermione and smiled even more. _"Hermione, thank you."_ He whispered. Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes as she smiled. "James, Lily." She spoke softly.

Sirius stood and stared at Peter. "Peter?" He asked. The ghost of Peter looked at him and smiled. It was strange seeing Peter. He didn't look as bad as he did in Harry's third year. He had all of his hair. He didn't look dirty, scarred or ragged. He didn't even look like a rat. He seemed to wear white robes like the two Potters._ "Hello, Sirius, Remus."_ He spoke.

The ghosts stared at the living. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked. James and Lily looked at each and smiled brightly. _"We're congratulating you on the defeat of Voldemort. He's not dead but he won't be coming back for a long time. We're making sure of that. Along with several others. People who lost their lives to Voldemort before and people who lost their lives tonight._" James said.

Hermione trembled as she seen them. Harry walked towards the ghosts of his parents. The Potters smiled at him and Lily held out her arms. Harry smiled with tears running down his face and hurried forward throwing his arms around them. And he didn't fall through them. He was actually hugging the ghosts. Like they were solid.

Peter walked over to where Sirius was and then looked at Remus. The three looked at each. Wormtail sighed lowering his eyes then looked at his two friends._ "I'm sorry….for everything. I hope in time….you will forgive me."_ He said with a lot of emotion. Remus and Sirius looked at each other then their facial expressions softened as they looked back at Peter. Both of them stepped closer to the ghost and hugged him in a group hug. Peter smiled and lowered his head.

"We forgive you, Peter. We forgive you." Sirius said. Peter pulled away and looked at Hermione._ "Swiftstar, I'm also sorry to you."_ He said. Hermione smiled. "Peter, you've given something to Harry that I will forgive you for. You did everything in your power to try and make things right for him. Because of that, Harry has Sirius back. His Godfather. He can leave the Dursleys for good now." She said.

Lily squinted her eyes. _"Speaking of which, I think it's time I had a small talk with that sister of mine. And her husband before we return."_ She said smirking devilishly. Harry looked up at her. "Return to where?" He asked. James smiled while ruffling his hand in Harry's hair messing it up more. _"To the other side. Where spirits go when they pass over."_ He said. Harry lowered his head. "Do you have to go?" He asked sadly.

Lily smiled sadly and placed her hand on his shoulder. _"Yes, Harry. But we will not be gone forever. We'll always be in your heart. No matter where you go or what you do. We will always be there."_ She whispered bending down. She placed a kiss right on Harry's scar. James turned his eyes onto his three living friends._ "Thank you…..all of you. And take care of Harry for us."_ He said. Hermione nodded smiling up at Remus who wrapped his arm around her waist.

Peter returned to where The Potters were standing. They all waved at the living and slowly vanished. Very slowly. It was enough to hear James' last words. _"Do we still get to go visit the Dursleys?"_ He asked. Lily sighed and shook her head._ "James."_ She said wearily. Everyone laughed and shook their heads. Sirius looked down and laughed. "Well, I think Ron's had enough excitement, eh?" He asked. Hermione, Remus and Harry looked down at where Ron still laid. This time, he had fainted from shock of seeing ghosts.

A/N: Hehehe. Just think of what would happen when James and Lily's spirits shows up right in the kitchen of the Dursley's. They all will probly die of a heart attack. Anyway about Draco, I'm sorry if it confused you a little.

What Draco was doing was, he was pretending to be Big Bad Malfoy again so he could trick Voldie Moldiepants so he could kill him, himself. It was because Lucius killed Narcissa right in front of Draco and it enraged him. He pretended to remember things about how he used to act, when he really didn't that much. He went along with his father and Voldemort's plan just so he could get back at them. Just to cover that up for you. Review.


	22. Chapter Twentyone

A/N: Here is the final chapter. The next one will only be a epilogue.

Chapter 21.

Hermione walked around looking at the disaster around them. Death Eaters were being gathered by Ministry workers and were being taken to trial. Lucius Malfoy was one of them. Several injured people were being taken to St. Mungo's. One was Bellatrix Lestrange. She was in a terrible state. In fact, she looked worst than terrible. Apparently she tried to pull the memory charm on Frank and it hit a suit of armor instead and ricocheted right back at her and hit her. She had lost everything in her mind.

However, they discovered one loss that hurt deeply. Even Ron when he found out what his true intentions were. Draco Malfoy had fallen 20 feet from a window but something had saved his fall. A Dementor had scooped him up out of the air before he hit the ground and made it worst for him. Draco Malfoy no longer had his soul inside his body. He was to go to St. Mungo's though.

The vampires had to flee into to castle to the dungeons because the sun had come up and they couldn't stay out anymore. Dumbledore had returned as fast as he could not exactly making it to help fight but he was happy to see that every single student had lived through the entire battle. Even the Slytherins, who were still hiding in the Slytherin tower. The Board of Education would have a meeting about them though. Their behavior towards Professor Hermione Lupin was unacceptable and they would be punished.

There was a huge celebration though at Hogwarts only two weeks after the horrible incident. Everyone was invited. They were going to celebrate the Downfall of Voldemort. But also have a long respectful silence for those who had fallen in the fight.

"Two weeks ago, Hogwarts was attacked by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They tried to harm the students and the teachers. They have had the help of several dangerous demons, the Dementors, rebelling Giants and several vampires and werewolves who betrayed their Elders and Leaders. Because of these acts, we have lost a few beloved people." Dumbledore announced at dinner.

His blue eyes looked over the teary people who were crying for the lost people. Several families who had lost someone. The Hogwarts teachers all sitting along the teachers tables. Sirius was standing off to the side with, strangely yet, a teared up Filch. Yes, even Filch has feelings for some of the people that fell. The Vampires were lined up in the shaded walls. Some of them had blood tears. They had lost some of their beloved friends and comrades. The werewolves on the other side, even teared up.

"I will name several of these beloved friends and family." Dumbledore paused looking at long list of names before him. His eyes moved to the werewolves. "The werewolf clans. They have lost their beloved leader, Xavier who was trying to protect several of the students from a outraged demon. He will not be forgotten." Dumbledore spoke.

His blue eyes moved to the vampires. "To the vampires, they have lost one dear member. A very brave and young vampire by the name of Vince De'lecoin. He had passed away only hours after trying to protect our dear Professor Hermione Lupin from Death Eaters who was trying to use her for shameful and terrible actions. He will be remembered deeply."

Then Dumbledore looked at the crying family of the Weasley's. Ron was sitting with them hugging his sister, Ginny. Molly was crying in Arthur's arms. Even Percy was sitting there looking shameful and tears running down his face. "To the Weasley family. They have lost two sons who fought valiantly trying to protect their siblings." Dumbledore paused looking at the two empty chairs where Fred was staring at with tears in his eyes. And the chair next to Bill and Fleur Delacour. "Charles Arthur Weasley and George Weasley. They will deeply be remembered."

Dumbledore looked around again at everyone. "There is one other. A student of Hogwarts. I have heard of what he had done. It surprised me as well. He has not died which is a relief but then again…..how could someone you lose your soul to a dementor and it make it alright? To Draco Malfoy who lost more things than any could imagine." He looked over at Hermione who was staring at her hands on the table. "I do believe one of our teachers wanted to say something before we go on. Hermione, my dear."

Hermione drew a shaky breath and stood. Remus gave her a weak smile as she did. She returned it and went over to where Dumbledore was standing. They looked at each before she began. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore whispered. Hermione nodded. "They all will find out sooner or later." She whispered back. Dumbledore nodded and sat down next to the podium.

Hermione turned to look at everyone in the audience. She looked every single one over and blew out a long sigh and then smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls…." She paused. She looked down at her hands again and then back up. "As you will know or will find out sooner or later, I am not exactly who several of you thought I was."

"September 3rd 1996, this year, a horrible accident changed a young girl's life forever. It was the act of a lustful sinner who changed her life. He was trying to prove that he could take whatever he wanted by taking advantage of this young girl. Trying to be something he wasn't. This young man, was Draco Malfoy." She paused.

There were a few whispers in the crowds but they soon died down to let Hermione finish. "However, the young girl, a victim of someone who wanted to build his pride just like his father's, could never thank him more. This girl was me." She said. More whispers. Confusion in the crowd. The people who knew the truth just smiled with tears.

"I was Hermione Jane Granger. A student at Hogwarts. I was born in the year of 1980, the same year as Harry Potter was born. However, I was in an accident that earlier this year that caused me to go back several years because of a Time Turner that broke when I was attacked. I ended up in the year 1978. Where everything changed. I could not return to my original time. Professor Albus Dumbledore tried his hardest to help me return but once your stuck in the past, there's no way of returning unless you just went with the flow. And so I did. I met the most wonderful man, that a woman could ask for." Hermione paused looking at Remus lovingly.

She looked back. "I did try to change things in the past, I'll admit that. But the reason why, was because I loved my friends so dearly. Anyone would have done the same thing I did to save their friends. I tried to stop James and Lily Potter's death. But I failed. I warned my good friend, Peter Pettigrew of what he would do, but I failed. But there is one thing I did not fail in. And that was saving the life of my good friend, Sirius Black. An innocent man who was wrongly accused. I succeeded in saving his life with Peter Pettigrew who tried to change the error of his ways. And to show for it, he was killed." She looked everyone over to see what they would say or do.

But she went on. "Then I returned to Hogwarts this year, not as a sixteen year old girl as I was suppose to be, but as a full grown woman. Several people knew who I was the same moment I stepped through those doors. People recognized me and some didn't. I found out that the one boy who was responsible was still alive by a miracle when he should have been dead. And did I do any rash reactions to him, no. I did not. I let him have a second chance. As did some students. We learned a lot of things about Draco Malfoy, that no one, not even Lucius Malfoy knew. We learned that deep down, he had a good heart. He couldn't remember exactly what he used to be but when he did, he didn't like it. He had learned how to show kindness to others because he spent time with his sworn enemies, his rivals. A new favorite teacher that he had tried to hurt when they were the same age." Hermione stopped closing her eyes that filled with tears.

"The night of the Second War, when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy did deceit a lot of people. He made us believe that he betrayed us. He made us think that he was working for Voldemort. But he wasn't. He was trying to get close to Voldemort so he could take him on head on. To destroy him. We thought he was one of them. A Death Eater. Until he saved my life. And Harry Potter's. He deceived us to deceive Voldemort in noble causes."

Hermione lowered her tear filled eyes. She turned her head and held out her hand towards Remus. Remus picked up her goblet and handed it to her. Hermione looked back at the audience holding up her goblet and looking at it. "I never guess in my life, Professor or not, that I would make a toast to the honor of Draco Malfoy. I haven't liked him when I was younger. And I didn't like him that much as a grown up. But when he saved our lives, I will forget that moment when he smiled at me. At Harry." She sighed and lifted up her goblet.

"This is a toast to everyone we lost, to everyone here in this very room. To people who can't be here. This is a toast to my friends that died in the past. Everyone, this is to you." She said with tears falling down her face. Remus smiled and stood. He grabbed his goblet and lift it up. Dumbledore stood and lift his goblet.

Sirius grabbed his goblet and raised it. Harry and Ron stood raising theirs. One by one, everyone rose their goblets high above their heads. "To everyone." Dumbledore said smiling at Hermione. Everyone in the room all smiled and each nodded. "To Everyone." People all spoke and they all drank.

A/N: There you go. I will have the Epilogue up soon. Very soon.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue A page of Hermione's diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_Alot has happened since the Second War ended and after I revealed myself to the magical world. I have been questioned several times of how everything happened, how I becam Hermione Dumbledore in the past. I find myself repeating my story over and over because people are still not getting the message. It does grow tiresome but I have finally decided why not just writed it all down just for everyone to read. That was why Star Light, Star Bright was written. And the Darkside of the Moon._

_I have been asked why the stories were titled like that. For the first title it was because of the poem and rhyme. Star Light, Star Bright. That poem I have repeated many times, making wishes. It also help bring James and Lily together. James recited it that night while stargazing and we badgered him about what he wished. He made his confession to Lily and they had gotten together. It also made my wishes come true. I was brought back to Remus and still am in his arms._

_For the second title, Darkside of the Moon, it was because that night, during the Second War, there was no moon. Only the shaded side of the moon hovered in dark oblivious sky. The Darkside of the Moon. Plus it was because of the vampires and werewolves that joined us. Even if they were fighting against evil, they all had a darkside. Remus admits it that being a werewolf is of the darkside. And they are creatures of the night. Children of the Moon. That is what Marcus told me. And he was one of the oldest vampires in the vampire clans._

_As well of what happened after the celebrations and my confessions, I must explain a few things that might help fill a few spaces that is in my stories. For one, Draco Malfoy. I shall start with him. Even though he has lost his soul to a Dementor, he is still alive. Remus and I have done a lot of talking after the War. We have decided to take Draco under our wing. He is currently staying in our home with a paid nurse to take care of him. She feeds him and bathes him as if he is an elderly man. It is the only kindness I can think of repaying him for saving my life. Mine and Harry's. Dumbledore suspects that there might be a chance of restoring of his soul but there is only a 1 out of 99 of doing that. He has told me that we must find the Dementor that has stolen his soul. If we do that and capture the Dementor, somehow, we may be able to bring Draco back. But that is very close to being impossible. For all we know, that Dementor could have been destroyed._

_As for the werewolf clans, they have chosen a new leader to replace Xavier. Xavier's son, Silver has been chosen. At first, the clans wanted Remus to be the new leader. They wanted both Remus and I to go to Romania to live with them. But Remus turned it down. He told them that he was honored but he could not take any leadership as for now. His words were exactly this, "I must stay here to help the Order and the Ministry organize everything." Because of the war, everything had gotten a little messy. There had been several Death Eaters who worked for the Ministry who were unknown. Every single employee was to be tested and examined for the now deathly pale Dark Mark._

_Speaking of which, since Voldemort's second downfall, the Dark Mark on every Death Eater had practicually disappeared. Only a very faint image of it is on every arm. Snape showed me himself. We are not sure why the Dark Mark is still there. Snape has as strange theory how if Voldemort was truly gone, the tattoo would vanish and never return. So it must mean it is alive only not in body. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who has become the new Minister of Magic, has asked series and series of Seers if they had any idea where the Dark Lord could be hiding. And every single one answered the very same thing._

_"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trapped in the Otherworld. His victims are holding his spirit prisoner. They will not release him whatsoever, no matter how hard he tries to escape."_

_I am not too sure if what they said is true. I am not sure if Voldemort is even alive. He must be dead.But remembering what James and Lily said, it must be true. He is a prisoner of his own victims. They will not release him. They must have him tied down or something. But I am not sure of anything of that sort. I suppose Trelawny spoke the true those several years ago. I do not posess the Eye of Divination. No matter how much that upsets me._

_Also Harry is no longer living with the Dursley's. Sirius has taken him into his home. Apparently he was kicked out of the house when something dreadful happened before the school year had ended. Vernon and Petunia Dursley had quite the shock during the Spring. Of what Harry told me, and of what he learned from them, three mysterious ghosts had appeared in their home during dinner and frightened the wits out of family of three. It makes me laugh though. Harry is happy that he no longer has to deal with those horrible muggles anymore._

_Any how, I should get to the better news. It has been a month since the war ended and I finally had my baby. And as you shall remember, in my stories, it was a boy. He was born exactly at midnight, during a full moon. It makes me laugh though. Because Remus was a little upset that he couldn't be around to see him into the world because of the Full Moon. I wasn't happy myself but at least he's happy now with his son being in our arms. He loves to hold our son alot._

_My baby's name is Darien F. Lupin. The F stands for Fenrir. It means wolf in Greek. I have always had a weakness for greek names. I had decided for Darien's middle name to be Fenrir because he was born on a full moon night. A night for werewolves. Plus he is the son of a werewolf. He looks like both of us, of course. He already has thick dark brown hair like mine. But he has Remus' features. It is strange though. One of his eyes an amber color like a wolf's and one is blue like Remus'. Remus is worried that Darien may have picked up the werewolf trait from him. I tell him not to worry that much. If it happens then it happens. We will watch Darien ver close though._

_I must end my writing soon. But I know for one thing. The story is not over yet. I have a feeling something maybe coming our way. I don't know when or what. But I have a feeling that we are only in the middle of this conflict, the middle of this war. I believe that the Second Downfall of Voldemort was only a battle. It may have been Voldemort's downfall, and he might just be gone for good. But there is something else out there. Something just as wicked as Voldemort. We shall see what will happens. Our story...it is only the beginning of something more."_

_-Hermione Jane Granger Lupin_

**Darkside Of The Moon by Dune**

**Darkside of the moon (darkside of the moon, darkside of the moon)**

**(darkside of the moon)  
Guided by a ray of light On our expedition flight Come on now its starting soon To the darkside of the moon**

**Fly on wings of fantasy Higher than your eyes can see Sending you our favorite tune From the darkside of the moon (from the darkside of the moon)  
(from the darkside of the moon)**

**(to the darkside of the moon to the darkside of the moon)  
(to the darkside of the moon to the darkside of the moon)  
Darkside of the moon (darkside of the moon)**

**Guided by a ray of light On our expedition flight Come on now its starting soon To the darkside of the moon**

**Fly on wings of fantasy Higher than your eyes can see Sending you our favorite tune From the darkside of the moon**

**Darkside of the moon (darkside of the moon)  
(From the darkside of the moon, From the darkside of the moon)**

**Darkside of the moon (darkside of the moon)**

**Darkside of the moon (darkside of the moon)  
(darkside of the moon)  
(darkside of the moon)**


End file.
